Someday We'll Know
by lottie lu la lay
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been through more than their fair share of heart ache their lives a mixture of lies and pain yet little do they know they will be joined forever in a way they could never think possible...
1. Only In My Sleep

Only in My Sleep

Okay guys this is my first ever story!!

I am really excited about this one as it involves a lot of my life at the moment. Parts of it will be very personal to me and my life and I hope that you can respect that.

NO I will never reveal what is the truth and what is made up in these stories as that is a bit too personal invasion for me.

This story is going to bit quite graphic and emotional as everything will stem from the truth.

This tells the tale of Gabriella Montez and her secrets that nobody is ever to know... or are they?

Each of my chapters will have music to follow so if you see **bold letters **then this normally means a song you should listen to at this point, music will be able to find on Youtube. I will try and tell you how long.

Playlist for this chapter:

I need some sleep by Eels

You'll be in my heart by Teddy Geiger

I'm feeling you by Michelle Branch

**I need some sleep by Eels.**

* * *

Troy rolled over to check his alarm clock another sleepless night had cascaded over his body as the thoughts of the up and coming game danced in his brain.

"_Guys!! You have to get the rebounds that's points you are throwing away." _

"_For fucks sake get your heads in the game this isn't any old game we are playing for!!" _

"_Come on we can do this!!" _

"_Practise those free throws like your life depends on it!!" _

"_WHAT TEAM?" _

"_Troy your brain should be on the court not somewhere else!!" _

He had been like this for the last week and it was starting to show, his bright blue eyes held a glaze over them, clouding the sharpness and making him feel dead. Even his best friends had told him to sleep and for them to notice on subtle emotions it had to be bad. His dad was not helping with all of this pressure and all Troy wanted was a party to enjoy himself with the law of three:

Get drunk, smoke a fag and shag the nearest girl.

His parents had come to their wit's end and left him to his own devices the only time his dad would dare to stand up to him was in basketball the one thing he hadn't let slip from his life, nothing else mattered.

Yes Troy's life had changed.

Two years ago he and his sister were in a car accident his sister had been killed. A drunk driver had ran a red light and killed her in the drivers seat and left him in the passengers seat, paralysing him for 3 months, he missed her like crazy and nobody had been able to take her place.

He missed her curly red hair and her singing in the shower when she took an hour to wash her hair as the herbal essences smell filled the house and the songs she would sing drove them all crazy.

The morning of the accident she had been singing the Tarzan songs as she had baby sat with her boyfriend the night before. The monkey obsessed child under her watchful eye had insisted on watching the Jungle book and then Tarzan, soon after hearing his favourite songs the little boy had gone to sleep leaving his sister with a head full of Disney songs. Drifting into his memories he succumbed to a restless sleep.

**

* * *

**

You'll be in my heart - Teddy Geiger

* * *

She woke up in the morning singing all of the songs waking the house at 6:30 before she went out for her morning run.

She returned an hour later as the house filled with the smell of bacon. She had ran to her little brothers room and tickled him awake as his piercing blue eyes opened, one by one, he was greeted with a warm smile and a pair of green blue eyes that he always thought looked a different colour depending on her mood. Today they were leaf green with shocking blue rims, her after run eyes.

"Come on get up Troy Boy! It's a new day and you are wasting it in your dreams."

She kissed his forehead and left him dozing as the smell of bacon slowly dragged his aching body out of bed as he soon began to hurry knowing the communal bathroom was about to be occupied by the little mermaid singing Tarzan.

He was too late, her sing song voice had begun as the water came crashing out of the shower and tumbled down her body. The regular shriek came as the water went from cold to hot again. He knew his dad had just turned the shower on in their parent's en-suite just at that moment for his shower to annoy his sister.

Troy wandered down stairs, chuckling to himself at his crazy little family, to find his mum cooking her famous breakfasts. Her medium height and rounded face was the older version of his sister's, her body showed the love of food and the fact she ran her own bakery added to her wholesomeness. She smiled at her son as he shuffled round the breakfast bar to hug her.

"Good Morning!" his Mom sang to him, this was their daily little routine and it never got old.

"Goood Morning!" he chorused back

"To you!" they both sang together as his dad walked downstairs towelling his hair dry with a roll from his eyes he grabbed his paper and walked to the breakfast bar where Troy had found himself sitting.

"Here we go" his dad chipped into the conversation.

"_Coz you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart, _

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them _

_Coz what do they know _

_We need each other to have and to hold _

_They'll see in time _

_I know… _

_When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you _

_But you've got to hold on _

_They'll see in time… _

_I know _

_We'll show them together _

'_Coz you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me; you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me; you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you _

_I will be there_

_Always and ever _

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there." _

**

* * *

**

I'm feeling you - Michelle Branch

* * *

"Thank you thank you very much" his sister shouted down the stairs as she bounded down taking a bow looking up to see her family grinning at her.

Moving across to her Dad

"Morning Papa Smurf!"

"Hey where did that one come from?" her father asked quizzingly.

"Well wouldn't you like to know" she replied with a wink and the whole room erupted with laughter. Giving him a cheeky grin and then kissing him on the cheek, she walked past Troy not saying a word both knowing he was always the last one she said good morning too.

Her mom hugged her and kissed her daughter on both cheeks whispering loving words in Italian to her daughter both smiling at each other.

His mom was half Italian half Irish yet had only seemed to inherit the Irish genes.

With striking white clear skin that tanned beautifully to everyone's surprise (the only Italian in them as his mother joked.) Fiery ginger hair the green eyes it was hard not to look at the two women, names that matched their personalities his mother Lucy and sister Ally-Catrianna or more commonly know as Ally cat, were both incredibly beautiful.

Once untangling herself from her mother Ally jumped on to Troy's lap they hugged each other and rubbed noses. If you didn't know that they were brother and sister their closeness could be mistaken as boyfriend and girlfriend. They connected on so many levels and got on incredibly well no matter what happened they had each others back.

He loved her and she loved him, and it was obvious they were like two peas in a pod. Nobody not even their parents could come between the two of them and this was the way they liked it.

That Friday they had announced to their parents that they were to have that Saturday as brother and sister day.

"Troy Boy, you ready to go?"

"Sure am"

"Good so why are we sat here?"

"I don't know"

Giving each other a knowing look they ran to the car

"Ha! To late Bolton I am driving!" his sister squealed with delight

"Hey Bolton! I believe you have the keys any way" Troy returned

"True as this is my car and I am going to drive" Ally smugly replied

Muttering curses under his breath Troy carried on loading the car.

They had planned to go sailing another of their passions that they shared. After persuading friends and parents not to tag along they set off. Boats attached to the roof of her car and they were off, driving down the streets music on full blast and singing along to there favourite songs.

They reached the lake in time for lunch and got changed quickly. Ally came out wearing her favourite boardies and a polka dot tankini and Troy in his boardies and t-shirt. After much picking on, Troy whipped his t-shirt off to shut his sister up revealing his growing six-pack. After the random discussion of six packs looking like a bowl of moulded jelly they set off racing against each other. Rounding the buoys with ease and enjoying the wind rushing against their faces and the cool water lapping at the sides off the boats and spraying them, neither caring in the slightest how cold they were. Their skin tanned itself leaving them both with lines from their buoyancy aids and shorts annoying Ally intensely.

Ally was also known at school as zebra from all the different clothes she wore for sailing she had multiple tan lines creating stripy patterns across her body. She always had a bruise on her body from something to do with a boat most famous was Bert. The huge bruise had formed on her arm after smacking it on the boom (the boom is a long metal bar and it really hurts if it hits you.) Bert had also appeared on her brother's body as he did something similar however not as bad gaining the title of Baby Bert.

Once they had called it a day mainly because the sun was going down and they were too cold they decided to return home the two of them ran back to the car put the boats on the roof and drove home stopping at the red lights both debating on which was better.

Red Dress by Motion City Soundtrack or I Don't Wanna by Good Charlotte


	2. The Undeniable Truth

The undeniable truth

I hope this lives up to expectations!!

I cried when I wrote this one so be prepared

Playlist for this episode:-

Dare you to move by Switchfoot

You'll be in my Heart by Teddy Geiger

(sorry it is a repeat song but it makes sense :P)

* * *

**Dare you to move - Switchfoot **

* * *

The light turned green and they moved forward behind the driver in front. Something didn't seem normal. Slowly pulling out and looking right and left at the cross roads to see cars swerving left and right, horns beeping violently and a single car speeding towards them.

Smacking the brakes on Ally jolted the car to stop, anticipating the other driver's unsteady course as she saw him coming she knew there was nothing she could do, this was it.

Unbuckling her seat belt and leaning across Troy's body her hands placed on the window next to him she ordered him to move his body so his head was next to the window and the rest of his body curled under hers his eyes gazing into hers.

WHAM

The car was thrown round and round like a spinning tea cup.

Staring at his sister with wide eyes all Troy could hear was her breathing yet all around them glass smashed and metal crunched as the weight of the boats on the roof became to much as it began to cave in.

Knowing what was going to happen his sister braced herself for the pain she was about to endure.

Troy realising what was going on held his sister's waist as he tried to pull her down to move away but shaking her head with tears slowly dripping down her face he knew he was to stop. Holding his hands there gently supporting her, the final crunch came down and he felt her shudder as part of the roof was now being held up by her back. Wincing as the metal skimmed her skin Troy did everything in his power to try and move himself but he was trapped there was nothing he could do.

Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he looked at her beautiful face the tanned skin and green eyes her eyes were a colour he had never seen before on her, emerald green with bright blue flecks similar to his own this look was of pure love and care. He knew she was happy with her decision as her breathing became irregular due to the strain on her body.

"Troy I want you to push me" she simply stated

"Pardon?" replied a bewildered Troy

"Grab my waist and push me up"

"No!! No way not happening!"

If Troy pushed his sister up then the metal roof would cut all of her back open through her ribs and definitely kill her but would mean Troy could gain access to the door.

"Troy you are going to do this" the look of determination in her eyes scared him to death.

"I can't" he whispered.

"Yes you can you will and you must" her eyes scorched the back of his head.

"You can baby boy, and you have to" her body started to shake uncontrollably as the roof pierced through another piece of her skin. Muting a scream she whimpered.

"Troy I am going to die…"

"No you are not!" his heart body and soul belted those words out.

"Listen babe… I am too weak I can feel myself going…I have lost far too much blood and I want to do this for you…I want to do this for me…its for the best…" her voice was beginning to trail and her eyes glazing over as the pain was getting to her physically and emotionally.

"Hold in there Ally I know you can do this…we can do this you will be fine and we can go back home and you will be singing in the shower…and we will be tickle fighting and…arguing about what songs are better and…racing the boats and…and…and" stuttered Troy

"Troy, remember I told you something the other day…something that you said you would do the same?"

"No I don't." replied a puzzled Troy

"I said I would die for you and you said you would die for me…"

"I won't let you."

"Troy look at me…I love you so much you are my best friend, my brother, my Troy boy nobody can change that it is the undeniable truth."

Sirens were heard in the background and Troy looked desperately at his sister. Moving one of his hands from her waist he stroked the tears from her eyes smiling at his touch she kissed his hand gently as it was all the strength she had left in her.

"Ally you know I love you right?"

Her voice failing "Yes Troy boy I know."

"Ally stay with me open your eyes look at me please let me know you are with me"

"I can't I'm not gonna be with you…tell mom and dad I love them sooooo much and I love Kyle and tell my friends I will miss them and tell everyone I love them and especially yourself Troy…I need you to realise that… tutto per la famiglia"

"Everything for the Family" Troy whispered.

Shouts were heard all around them as people tried to work out what the hell happened and where they were going to get the two of them from another siren was heard and the roof started to collapse again. Stifling a scream inside her Ally spoke again.

"Troy I want you to kiss me and say good bye because if there was anyone I want to say good bye to on this planet it would be you…" Another piece of the roof shunted into her as she could feel it split the bones in her lower back. Breathing in through her teeth as she needed something to remove the pain however she had to finish her speech.

"Kyle might be my boyfriend but you…you are my best friend and I know I have said it before but you are the one who I talk to and to be honest…I wouldn't have it any other way." She took a deep breath and felt the car begin to shake. Hearing the cracks from the bones the metal was taking its last toll on the remains of her life.

Troy knew he had to speak.

"Ally I love you so much I know you realise this but I want you to feel it to your centre being to your soul. And I can only say these as words but I know you understand how I feel. Bella sorella Ally-Catrianna tutto per la famiglia. Sing with me. One last time."

She nodded as the tears rolled and rolled down her face he had just said exactly what see needed to hear.

**

* * *

**

You'll be in My Heart Teddy Geiger

* * *

Troy started to sing

_Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight _

At this Ally moved her body so she could grab his hand and brush the tears that were flooding down his face and sang on her own

_  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry  
_

Troy smiled as she had done just that, she had protected him and she was always there for him he knew the next line he had to sing, _  
_

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
_

They sang together as they knew it was them completely

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_

Smiling lightly they carried on singing tears dripping down their faces

_  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always  
_

Troy sang on his own so ally could regain her breathe

_  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

She sang looking deep into Troy's eyes_  
_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know _

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on_

At this she took his shoulders and used them to emphasis her words and Troy began to join in again.

_  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!  
_

Troy guided her hand to his chest and over his heart she did the same with his hand

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
_

Her eyes began to close and she sang on her own as Troy kissed her on her cheeks and then her forehead

_  
Always!  
I'll be with you! __**  
**__I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
_

And with her last breath she sang

_I will be there_


	3. Stop and Think

Stop and Think 

Playlist for this chapter:-

Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis

How To Save A Life by The Fray

* * *

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis**

* * *

Troy woke up bolt right sweat pouring down his face the rest of those events not wanting to be relived as they were only a harsh reminder of what had happened and confirmed the truth.

He had been having dreams like this for the last two years and at the age of eighteen he knew he had to try and stop them but somehow he couldn't, he needed closure, closure he couldn't seem to get.

He had many ways in getting closure for a period of time, now it included drinking, smoking, shouting and screwing girls. All his life was a one big party with a few basketball games stuck in between and for now he was happy enough.

Walking to the bathroom he thought how this was his last year in High school then he could break out of this hell hole and finally start his real life away from the hurt and the pain. His mother walked past him and he grunted hello.

"Morning my darling" she whispered barely audible.

She could remember when he would walk up to her and hug her good morning and they would sing to each other.

Troy hadn't sung since the funeral.

The funeral had been the last straw and killed them all. They weren't a family anymore they were inhabitants of the same house. Her and her husband were still together and felt like a separate unit from their son.

Her death had destroyed him inside and his mother knew that.

He had lost all hope and seemed to be waiting for his death and not caring what happened in between. She had cried endless nights trying to think of ways for him to become the old Troy the sweet sixteen.

Troy had never seen his mother cry at night. He was always out till 12:00 at the earliest drowning his sorrows in one of his guilty pleasures but every night he would come home and find the house empty, his parents in bed as they had ran out of conversation.

He would go upstairs and kiss his mom and dad on the forehead praying he could do that when they were awake one time but knew he had too much too hide to do so.

The old Troy was crawling around inside scratching at him to come out but after enough pints round at Chad's he was soon drowned out and new Troy would flourish.

New Troy was simply a bastard.

He was a drinking idiot who had almost gotten three girls pregnant and didn't care.

He had done drugs and smoked regularly not caring who he hurt.

He saw Chad his best friend and yearned for what Chad had.

Chad had been his best friend since birth their moms were friends since high school and they had set up the bakery. Chad was shorter than Troy but had a huge curly afro that everyone loved and was his signature look including his flawless chocolate brown skin. He had been dating Taylor McKessie for almost six months.

She was Afro-American and had black hair going just past her shoulders she had a rounded cheery face with deep black eyes. She had rather large boobs and a definitely bootylicious bum as Chad loved to point out to Troy.

Amazingly he still hadn't slept with her. Troy admired Chad for his patience because he knew he would have dumped her after a month of not sleeping with her. He was also pissed at Taylor wanting her to hang up her panties and shag so Chad would finally get it over and done with. All he heard from Chad now was:

"_Taylor's so cute"_

"_Taylor's so funny"_

"_Taylor's so sweet"_

Jealous as he was of this relationship he didn't care about how cute, funny or sweet Taylor was as she was one of his close friends but she never opened up to him after he shagged her cousin.

O well you can't have them all was Troy's opinion but deep down he was mortified as he trusted Taylor like a sister.

Stood in the shower he felt the water run down his body and brought him back to the times when his sister had stood in that same spot the same shower head pointing on him, the same familiar objects surrounding him. Smacking the shower he ran the shampoo through his hair and carried on with his thoughts.

They rushed back to the day she died he knew he could run away from this thought so he went with it

**

* * *

**

How to Save a Life by The Fray

* * *

And with her last breath she sang

_I will be there_

Next thing Troy knew everything went black and he became unconscious, he flickered like a candle between consciousnesses, not sure what was going on.

He felt things being clamped and moved around him he felt his sisters hands being removed and people shouting, he felt his body being moved but couldn't signal them to stop as a electrical pulses went shooting through his back and neck.

He heard the words "donor card" and "move them both quickly" next thing he was being wheeled down a corridor as the lights flashed above his eye lids.

This was the last thing he knew two weeks later he woke up.

The first thing he saw was his mom. See smiled softly and angelically.

"Hi Gorgeous" she said softly.

Her voice was hoarse and rough her eyes were red and puffy he looked at her taking in all of her features. She stroked the hair from his face and stroked part of his cheek. The only part that wasn't covered by tubing or gauze he tried to move his head and she stopped him.

"No my darling" she whispered tears flooding down her face again.

Confusion rushed across his face for a second till his father came into view. Why could he only see straight ahead of him?

"Son" his father began. "You have been in a coma for almost a month you have had serious spinal injuries we are so happy you are awake." A small smile sprinted across his fathers face.

Troy still remained confused not about his sister being dead but

Why did they say donor cards?

Meanwhile a whole other life was at far more risk than Troy's…


	4. Beginning of a New Beginning

Beginning of a New Beginning 

I really need to apologise for how slowly these chapters are moving but trust me you need all the background information so you will understand the rest. I am truly sorry but I feel that it is important to the story.

PLEASE Review and subscribe because I love writing these stories!!

Playlist for this episode:-

I Fly by Hayden Panettiere

All star by Smash Mouth

**

* * *

**

I Fly by Hayden Panettiere

* * *

Gabriella Montez was 17 nearly 18 and was beginning her first day of high school. Strange you might think but Gabriella had never been to a school in her life. She had always been home tutored but decided, against her fathers wishes, that she wanted to go. This was the last chance before college she was going to get to have an experience on her own and she wasn't going to back down.

Driving on her own to her new school, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride run through her body; she was finally going to be normal. Driving round trying to find a parking spot she felt just like it was in the movies.

People stood around everywhere chatting, laughing and hugging. Occasionally you would see a couple walk past with love or lust in their eyes trying to sneak to a quiet corner.

She was very happy with her outfit looking at other people she was a little overdressed but still in keeping. Wearing her Hollister baby blue polo, long dark jeans-shorts, a cream white hoody and tote the only things on her not Hollister was her pair of gladiator sandals (bought from London on her latest visit) and sun glasses (ray ban aviators.)

Admittedly she had very nice clothes as her family was not poor but she always paid for it herself and she never went out so her love of clothes was fulfilled.

Getting out of her car (classic comet convertible) she felt all eyes on her. Luckily she had her sunnies on so no one could see her eyes full of fear, wanting to go home and return to Papa.

No she had to do this. Following the small signs to the registration office she walked under the huge East high sign and towards the main doors.

People whispering all around her lads looking her up and down and grinning, some even wolf whistling and throwing chat up lines to her, she smiled politely and walked away quickly. She went to open the doors when a young man stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me miss? But are you Gabriella Montez?"

The boy was tall with light blonde hair most of it was covered by a Hollister cap his plaid boxers could be seen just above low hung jeans and his American apparel t-shirt in green which was tight enough to emphasis his figure but not to make him show off. Just to complete his outfit he had green fabric flip flops. Snapping back to reality Gabriella knew she liked this guy. His sense of fashion told her everything it was quite scary, quickly interrupted from her thoughts.

"Please tell me if you are miss as I feel like an idiot here" he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeh, sorry. Yes I am Gabriella Montez! Why do you know my name?"

"Well welcome to east high Gabriella, I am Ryan Evans and I am your buddy!"

Confusion spread over Gabriella's face Ryan laughed and continued.

"A buddy is your personal guide for your first week of school; we will be in similar classes and hopefully I will be your first friend! Well that's the theory." He stated and linked her arm in his.

Thrilled at the thought of having her first friend she let Ryan guide her through the halls to the registration office. On arriving he sorted her paper work out and got a copy of her schedule whilst constantly making her laugh, she liked Ryan he was hilariously funny and didn't even mean to be.

"Now Miss Montez," Ryan spoke with a posh English accent making her giggle again.

"We are to go for a small social gathering in the principal' s office, I shall not be in this meeting as it is confidential but, I will come and escort you to your appropriate lesson once the meeting has been adjourned. Does that suit madam's requirements?"

Giggling and putting on her best French accent

"Oui, Oui Miseur I zink zat zat is a vair gut idea!"

"Madame has a sense of humour! Well it is always good to have a rather large funny bone what! What!" at this Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay seriously now," Ryan changed his voice back to normal and calming down.

"You have a meeting with the principle and then I will come and pick you up from outside of his office at say 9:45? Then I will show you your locker and we can try and get it open, then we all have a break at 10:30 so after that you have the school guided tour and then we have to go and do tones of other stuff but don't worry I got it covered."

He smiled and with that he walked off oblivious to where she was she turned around to see a door with the principles office written on it.

Stepping inside knowing what this conversation was going to be about and was not looking forward to explaining this. Explaining everything to the principle was one thing but even trying to explaining Ryan was a whole other story.

Meanwhile…

**

* * *

**

All star by Smash Mouth

* * *

Troy's car came crashing into the parking lot, being captain of the basketball team came with definite perks as he had his own personal space, saving him ten minutes of looking for a spot and meant 10 minutes more in bed to nurse a hangover. As he pulled in he noticed a classic comet convertible in a bright red colour parked in the spot next to him.

Sweet ride Troy thought as he eyed up the car. He didn't recognise it but pushed that thought to the back of his mind as there were so many cars parked here it was probable he might have never noticed it before.

He opened his door, careful not to hit the comet. He walked into school to see Chad stood there with Taylor next to his locker. Opening his locker he blocked his view to Chad and heard his friend begin to talk.

"Dude guess what?" Chad chatted happily

"Well hello Chad, I am fine thanks, glad that you are well too, you seem too be excited about something! What is it?" Troy turned as he shut his locker so his whole body was facing Chad's expectant face.

"Hey, don't even talk to me about making polite conversation shit and let me talk"

Taylor promptly clipped him round the back of his head

"Owwwwwwww That. Hurt!" Chad whinged as he rubbed the back of his head

"If you don't like it baby then don't swear" and with that Taylor walked off. Chad rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Troy.

"Any way as I was saying, did you hear?"

"What did I hear Chad?" Troy let this out with a sigh.

"We have a new girl in our year."

"Really?" This caught Troy's attention. He was always the first guy to check out and judge the new chick.

"Really! Gorgeous, Latina looking, goes by the name of Gabriella Montez?"

"Who is her buddy?" This could get interesting was all Troy thought.

"Ryan he just came from the principles office." Chad knew Ryan; he was the funny guy in their group of friends.

"What time is he collecting her?" Troy asked all ears open.

"9:45" Chad smiled knowingly.

"You know the drill?" Troy devilishly asked Chad.

"Hell yeh see you at 9:45" and with that ran off to find Taylor.

Troy turned back to his locker wondering what this new girl looked like and how long before he got her. With that the bell rang and he walked to homeroom.


	5. You got Told

You got told

This is one of my favorites and I really enjoyed writing this it only has one song but trust me you need to read quite fast.

Playlist:-

Can't hold us down by Christina Aguilera & Lil Kim

**

* * *

**

9:50

Damn that man could talk was all that Gabriella thought; constantly asking about previous education, health issues and current out of hours projects.

Once the man had noticed what her paper work had said, he finally got down and asked her to explain her circumstances. So deciding to tell him he understood and continued questioning.

Answering politely finally took its toll as Gabriella was excused.

Feeling guilty for being late for Ryan she walked outside of the office frantically looking around for the green t-shirt and matching hat.

Next thing she new two bright blue eyes connected with hers

"Hi" the eyes said

"Hi, do you know Ryan Evans only I was supposed to meet him here 5 minutes ago?"

"Why yes I do, I'm Troy Bolton and you must be Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella's eyes ran over Troy's body.

He was tall with brown hair with natural sun kissed blonde highlights. He was well tanned and had well defined muscles that oozed out of his white and blue striped Hollister shirt. His jeans were low hung and he had Hollister boxers on as the seagulls could be seen all over them. On his feet was a pair of slip on vans. He was incredibly good looking but he knew it.

Recognising him as the John Tucker of the school she decided now was her chance to have some fun.

"So ummmmmmm Tray?" She was well aware of his name but didn't like his cockiness, so it was time to push his limits.

"No it's Troy actually a name you shouldn't forget." Troy smiled and winked at her.

"Really and why shouldn't I forget that name? Sorry, what was it again?" Gabriella found herself smirking.

"Troy. And you shouldn't forget it as I am well known in these corridors."

Troy smiled happily at his reply this chick was not going to be easy to crack but he was Troy Bolton, anything he wanted he got.

"Okay we will see about that!"

Then she did something nobody expected.

"Excuse me Ladies?" She said as she walked up to the group of cheerleaders.

"But what do you know about Troy Bolton?"

The cheerleaders turned around to see Gabriella with Troy stood a few metres behind her a look of horror on his face.

The head cheerleader stepped forward, her blonde fell down to her shoulders in a neat v-bob straightened to perfection, her cheer leaders uniform was the same as the others except she had Head Cheerleader written on her back whilst the others had cheerleader.

"Who are you?" the girl said.

"Oh I am Gabriella Montez, I am new here and have just met him" she turned around to point at Troy "and was wondering what you knew about him?"

"O right okay Gabriella? I am Lauren we all just want to say we love your outfit it is so totally fetch! And ermm we want to invite you for try outs as you seem really sound. As for Troy each lady here has a story so we will all say a sentence about him each and then we will tell the rest later."

The eight cheerleaders stood in a row and began starting with Lauren

"Jack ass basket ball captain"

"Complete nob"

"Player"

"Fucks and runs"

"Screwed in the head"

"Ex fling to many"

"Self centred shit"

"And over all Dick head."

All the girls spat out in unison

"Idiot!" and with that they walked off chatting away.

Smiling happily to herself she walked back towards Troy and walked straight past him back to the door of the principles office.

Waking up to what he had just seen Troy stormed back to where Gabriella was stood.

Stammering to get his words out

"What…the…hell?"

"You said you were well known so I put it to the test." Gabriella smiled sweetly as she saw the frustration build in Troy.

"But the cheerleaders? Of all people?"

"Well how was I supposed to know you had screwed them all?"

Anger flashed across his face not going unnoticed by Gabriella but he remained his cool composure and turned on the charm.

"So what do you think of what they told you?"

"Too be honest or to be nice" Gabriella was not letting him out of this conversation and directed it back to him.

"Try being nice honey." Troy whispered seductively in her ear.

"No I was always brought up to be honest so. To be honest you sound like a traditional jock, player who can't keep his pants on and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Gabriella bit her lip seductively as Troy stepped back shocked but looked at her delicious mouth seeing her graze her teeth over her lip was not good for his hormones.

He looked her in the eye and repeated.

"Try being nice now."

"Okay nicely, well you seem like you have got around a bit but I will give you a chance and get to know you before I judge, but then again."

She took a step forwards backing Troy into the locker behind him. Whispering, her mouth close to his jaw line as her breathe tickled his ear when she spoke.

"We all know the honest version now, don't we Tray?"

Troy gulped he had never had this happen to him before. She moved away to see Ryan looking at the pair chuckling.

"So I have just met the famous Troy Bolton." Gabriella said whilst smirking as she walked over to Ryan both chuckling and giggling they linked arms and went to find her locker.

Troy soon followed them wanting to talk to Ryan about this chick and soon caught up with them noticing his locker was 5 down from Gabriella's he strolled over pretending not to notice them.

Ryan saw Troy and went over to his locker as Gabriella struggled with her own.

"So I saw you got told by Gabriella" Ryan said.

"Ermm yeh so what's the deal with this chick?" Troy looked around to see two freshmen girls giggling and pointing at him. He winked at them and gave them a charming smile they went scuttling away whispering and swooning over him.

Gabriella heard his comment and strutted over to his locker.

"Well the deal with this chick is that she isn't about to fall at your feet like every other girl in this school and you definitely need to earn my respect."

Gabriella looked deep into Troy's eyes burning holes in the back of his head he was not giving up that quickly.

"Well Miss Montez why would I need your respect when I can just have your body?"

"Because Mr Bolton, without my respect you ain't getting anything from this body."

"Really Miss Montez well we will have to see about that won't we?"

"That we will not Mr Bolton remember who you are talking to and where you are looking when you talk to me?"

Troy soon realised he had been staring at her body for the entire time she had been talking.

"Now Mr Bolton do you need to be told by me or by your friend?"

"Get told what Miss Montez?" Troy questioned

"That you have just been told!" she turned her back and walked back to her locker swaying her hips from side to side a proud grin spread across her face and she knew this was where she wanted to be.

Can't hold us down **by Christina Aguilera & Lil Kim **

* * *


	6. She's a Well Known

She's a well known…

Thank you everyone watching and I am sorry for the wait but I wanted 100 people to read my latest chapter before adding another one so here you are the next chapter a bit of a filler but I love the song anyway so here you go! I hope to up date again soon but I need 100 people to read the chapter please review and add as I don't know how good this story is!

Lvxxxxx Alvor

Playlist info:-

Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson

**Dirt Diana by Michael Jackson **

Just at that moment Troy was preparing himself to confront her again when the familiar tapping of Jimmy Choos on a hard floor echoed down the corridor.

That sound meant one girl and one girl only…Diana.

She was East high's equivalent of a play boy bunny.

Wearing her traditional Jimmy Choos and another very short black dress Diana swayed her way over to Troy's locker.

Diana had been Troy's fuck buddy over the summer holidays and he had to admit… she knew what she was doing.

She always wore Jimmy Choos on her feet and today was no exception as he saw her long toned legs that seemed to go on for miles and miles swish towards him.

As his eyes finally met the bottom of her figure hugging dress knowing the delights underneath that made his body ache.

The smug look on her face said it all; she knew the things they could do to each other and played it back in her mind.

He knew he hadn't called her since he had gotten back from Florida mind you; she had been in Hollywood for the past two weeks.

He knew she had been sleeping with other guys since they became sex buddies but he wasn't sure how many and too be honest he didn't care as he had done the same, they were only doing this for the rampant sex thrill and it was working out good on both sides.

Him not calling her obviously didn't bother her and she was ready for anything.

"Hey Troy," She purred at him.

"Hey Diana" he smoothly spoke.

"So Troy I hear that there is no practice today at lunch time and there is a large gym with our names on the floor" she bit her lip devilishly and Troy found his eyebrows rising and a smile playing on his lips.

"You hear correctly Diana," the words rolled off his tongue with ease as he was used to hearing these kinds of conversations before.

Let's just put it this way he was over the 40 point when it came to number of girls he had done, not including repeats.

"Good Troy I will see you and your Bolton later." With that she walked away leaving Troy grinning to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Gabriella, I want to give you a quick heads up on the social status of high school as you have never been to one before."

Ryan said as he was doing this for her own good he knew what it was like to be picked on and thought she could do with a heads up.

"Okay this school is all about the basket ball boys and the cheerleader/dancing girls become one of them and you're in. Next there are the sluts commonly known as the Dianas as the ring leader is called Diana." Ryan was interrupted

"She was the one wrapping herself around Troy earlier?"

"Correct that is Diana Lohan she is alright so long as you stay on her good side. The other Diana's are all nice as they aren't quite as slutty as in, they don't have a different guy every day of the week, but that's more to do with Diana having complete control of their sex lives, they can't sleep with a guy until 3 days after Diana has test ran him."

"That's ridiculous! She doesn't have that right." She was soon interrupted.

"I know but…that's the way that clique works. Don't like it don't join them!"

"Okay so, so far I am not to become a Diana and try and keep to being a cheerleader/dancer?"

"Oh goodness no! There are so many more groups of people you are to discover like the populars; this is my so called group. We are a mixture of basket ball players, drama geeks, nerds and comedians etc."

Very confused Gabriella butted in.

"If you all are from different groups then why are you all together in a separate group? If you get what I mean?"

"Well we all got caught in detention together at the beginning of freshman year and we all got on so well we formed our own group. We used to get funny looks but now everyone just accepts it. We don't care what groups we "belong" to." emphasising "belong" with quotation mark fingers.

She smiled and decided this sounded like a good group of people to be with.

"Any way there is also the nerds, nice people but tend to talk that fast about complex theories it fucks my head to shit."

Both of them turned to each other and burst out laughing filling the empty corridor with noise. Quietening down a bit they carried on walking around Gabriella slowly becoming familiar to her surroundings.

"Anyways there are the drama geeks, very emotional and normally found with a cup of coffee and a book. Don't make sudden movements as they tend to throw coffee about when they jump as you have scared them, think of them like rabbits, jump at very sudden movements and you get the picture."

"Are there many more groups?"

"Hell yes. You get the jocks on the football team and soccer team, skater dudes, emos…"

"Emos?"

"Yeh emos, emotional people like to wear black and want to be dead even though none of them have the guts to kill themselves they like to slit their wrists."

"Oh." Gabriella shifted nervously as she held her wrists. Ryan carried on not noticing.

"There are many more but we don't have time as the bell is going in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

"Shit that's loud!" Gabriella yelled over the crowds of people flooding out of their classrooms all heading for the lunch hall to break.

"Yep and you better get used to it baby as that thing goes about 7 times a day."

Gabriella's draw dropped and the sunglasses that were neatly placed on her head and tucking Gabriella's hair behind her ears dropped back over her face.

Ryan fell on the floor in hysterics.

"Ermm… Ryan, hello!"

Ryan looked up to see his twin sister staring at him. Slowly standing up he saw Gabriella staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Gabriella I would like to introduce this lovely lady as my twin sister Sharpay. Sharpay this is Gabriella Montez she just started here."

Sharpay looked over Gabriella and saw her clothes and the nervous, scared look on her face and smiled. She liked the look of this girl and knew they would become friends.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and checked out Sharpay's clothes. She had a strappy white billabong dress on and pink accessories. Gabriella loved her outfit as she had the same dress but she had always matched it with blues.

"Ryan we have to at the dance studio in 3 minutes for Miss Darbus!" Sharpay was getting wound up and aggravated as she had to be at this meeting. It was to check over the new arrangements for the school dance show.

The words dance studio ran around Gabriella's mind and made her heart leap.

"Oh Shit yeh!" Ryan looked upset and confused, he had totally forgotten since he was having such a good time with Gabriella.

"Okay I know how we can resolve this!" Sharpay explained.

"Gabriella hasn't been over to that side of school yet so we shall take her, she can come and look round the dance studios whilst we talk to Miss Darbus then we can finish taking her round school and sort everything out!"

"Shar that's amazing so long as that is okay with Gabriella?" Ryan asked with hope in his voice.

"Of course that's fine with me thanks Sharpay!" Sharpay ran over and hugged Gabriella. A little taken back over this display of affection a huge grin came across Gabriella's face.

"Okay Shar, Gabriella would like to see the rest of the school not get suffocated by her new best friend. Come on veet veet alle alle!" Ryan joked and gave his sister a knowing look.

Sharpay let go and linked her arms with Gabriella. Ryan linked the other arm and they all walked together to the dance studios.


	7. You Aren't Supposed to Be Here?

You're not supposed to be here! 

Sorry guys but this is a long chapter hey! I like it!

Playlist information:-

Hot Stuff (Let's Dance) by Craig David

Video (details given when appropriate)

**Hot Stuff (Let's Dance) by Craig David **

The three walked into a new dance studio the light came in from the all glass wall and reflected perfectly off the dance mirrors, the portable bars were currently put away. There was the viewing balcony that was linked to the music decks. It was beautiful.

Gabriella had been dancing since she could remember as it helped clear her head. She never wanted to turn professional but loved the feeling that dancing gave to her. It was like acting with no words you became your dance character.

Her eyes flitted round the room trying to take in everything at once.

"You must be Miss Montez?" a strong voice cut through Gabriella's thoughts and brought her back down to earth.

"Yes that would be me. Would you happen to be Miss Darbus?"

"Why yes that would be me!" The lady looked down to Gabriella and looked into her eyes.

"I take it that you like our new dance suite?"

"Why yes it is beautiful."

"Well I am glad you approve Miss Montez I hope to see you dance in here some time soon?"

"Certainly." Gabriella beamed at the teachers last words.

"Thought I might find you here" A familiar, friendly voice bellowed out from the door entrance.

Gabriella turned around knowing exactly who was talking to her, her jaw dropping to the floor. She then ran into the loving arms of her dance partner and cousin Anton.

"You're not supposed to be here!" She shouted leaping up and circling her legs around his waist he smiled a huge toothy grin at her as she kissed his forehead.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I am here to dance with my cousin who I know has started high school at the same school that I go to today." Anton replied as he dropped her to the floor.

Gabriella smiled and then frowned

"Oh babe I can't dance" Gabriella said disappointedly

"And why not?" Anton said a cheeky grin on his face.

"I don't have my dance stuff with me." Gabriella sighed looking at her feet.

Anton put a finger under her chin and smiled at her

"Well it's a good job I remembered them isn't it." He said whilst revealing Gabriella's dance bag from behind him.

Gabriella's face lit up as she grabbed the bag and ran over to Sharpay who had just finished talking to Miss Darbus.

"Sharpay I need to ask you some things. One can I stay and dance for like 20 minutes?"

"Yeh sure but you don't look dressed for dancing!" Sharpay was completely confused as she had not heard Gabriella's conversation.

"My dance partner has just arrived with all my kit and has asked me to dance. Please, please, please."

"Alright but only on one condition." Gabriella froze no knowing what to do but she decided to trust Sharpay

"Anything." Gabriella pleaded

"Me and Ryan can stay and watch on the balcony." Sharpay giggled

"Fine! Done deal" They pinkie shaked and giggled.

"Sooooo what was the other question." Sharpay asked

"Where are the changing rooms?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"O right ermm just through those doors at the other end of the room! Do you have music or do we need to find some?"

"Ermm let me ask Anton what he wants to dance to."

"Anton!" Gabriella walked over to Anton to find him talking to a group of lads including Ryan and Troy whilst nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Whipping his head around to look at Gabriella all of the guys smiled together.

"Yes beautiful?" Anton cooed at her.

"We can dance so long as Sharpay and Ryan can watch." Ryan smiled at this and walked over to his sister who was just climbing up the stair case.

"O well if those two can stay then so can use guys' right?" Troy asked hopeful.

Anton nodded his head reluctantly.

"Sure, you put my warm up clothes in my kit so I don't have to wear a performance piece do I?"

"Actually no… I thought you had it all packed so I just picked it up! " Anton replied not sure what Gabriella's reaction would be like.

"WHAT!! That means we only have one song and I only have one outfit!!" Gabriella's voice was suddenly three octaves higher.

"Sorry babe but that's all I brought." Anton looked upset and hurt he had only tried to make Gabriella's first day fun by surprising her and now she wouldn't even want to dance.

Also upset Gabriella only had herself to blame so she finally whispered

"I only have the red dress that shows my scar" Anton knew everything about Gabriella and knew exactly what she meant.

"Okay we totally don't have to do it if you don't want to I completely understand."

He sighed, desperately wanting to dance but knew he shouldn't push this one.

"I really want to dance but I am so scared about what people will say."

"Well why don't we see if you can get a plaster or something like a white bandage to put around it."

Both thinking hard about what they could do to overcome this situation

"Have you got any bandage for your feet in your kit bag?" Gabriella asked this was getting hopeful.

"Let me check." Anton searched his bag to find the bandage. "Eureka!"

"Okay then I will do it. But, only if you wear your performance piece and help me put the bandage on."

Anton's face lit up.

"Of course I will Gabriella I would never make you do anything you weren't comfortable with."

"COME ON GABRIELLA!" Sharpay shouted.

"Okay!!" Gabriella shouted back.

"Come on lets go get ready." Anton held out his hand and Gabriella went with him to get changed. 10 minutes later they were ready

Gabriella appeared wearing her costume her hair was down yet looked a little straightened so it came off her face more. Her costume was a red bra with diamond back straps, a small piece of fabric travelling from under her left bra cup past her side where a few strips of bandage covered across the upper of her stomach. The skirt was cut short at the front with a long flowing piece at the back. Her bare feet were strapped up with tape and one of her hands had tape on as well.

All of the lads eyes were popping out of their skulls and it took Troy all his strength to stop his "Bolton" cutting to the chase.

Sharpay quickly pulled the curtain across and Gabriella shifted to her starting point Gabriella nodded her head and Sharpay pressed play the music began.


	8. The Truth

The Truth the Whole Truth and Nothing but the …. Truth?

I am using the advantage of Youtube for this story so you can get to grips of what is happening.

Playlist:-

Dance video (details given)

Do Your Own Thing by The Cheetah Girls

Beep by Pussycat Dolls

This part of the story is to be watched on Youtube see my Playlist or copy and paste into the search bar

**

* * *

**

**Dance **

Type into Youtube

**Precisions ****Marshea ****Kidd ****Athena ****Sterig**

Select the first option.

Watch and enjoy then return to continue the story. Imagine that the woman has a skin coloured bandage wrapped around her upper stomach which is barley visible.

**

* * *

**

Do your own thing by the Cheetah Girls (3:20 version)

* * *

They held their final position and no body moved.

You could hear a pin drop.

Anton helped Gabriella up and hugged her giving her a kiss on the forehead for reassurance.

They looked up to the balcony to see Troy, Ryan, Sharpay and a group of teenagers wide eyed and mouths open astonished at what they had just seen. Miss Darbus walked from behind the teenagers looking just as stunned.

Anton and Gabriella bowed gracefully and turned around to start to walk back to the changing rooms.

"STOP!!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs.

All of the teenagers startled began running down the steps towards the dance couple and gathered again as a group in front of the couple currently holding on to each other for dear life.

"Who…what…why…where...when? Was that?" Ryan asked a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Shit!" A lad with a huge afro said.

"Who's he?" Gabriella asked Anton.

"I am Chad Danforth and you are?" Chad asked with the same look as before on his face.

"Gabriella Montez…I'm new here as in today is my first day." She held out her hand and Chad took it still trying to get round what he had just seen.

Chad's mind wandered thinking this little Latina is the new girl, Troy must be thrilled, mind you she doesn't look like she is going to be an easy target with that dancing guy around.

"Montez!" both dancers looked up as well as all the other teenagers snapped out of their awed state.

They saw a look on Miss Darbus's face nobody had ever seen before as she marched towards the group of teenagers.

"Yes" Gabriella and Anton replied in unison.

"Both of you? Any way you are to do that dance and as many as you want in the dance show this year. No excuses you are doing it."

Miss Darbus then walked out very confused about why both teenagers replied to the same name but she didn't care.

She had never seen the boy dance before and had never really seen him around school but now she had her watchful eyes over him and was not letting him get away.

Troy turned to Gabriella and Anton with jealousy pouring from his eyes.

He wanted to be the one making Gabriella dance like that, feel like that, look like that with the sex glimmer in her eyes.

But why?

"Garcia, care to explain?" Troy directed this question at his friend confused why he had answered to Montez before.

"Ermm… well you see…ermm…" Anton was very nervous his friends never knew he had been dancing.

"Anton did you not tell them?" Gabriella looked at Anton offended.

"No." Anton mumbled.

"Why Not?" Gabriella tried to keep her voice at the same tone trying not to show how distraught she was.

"Yeh, Anton why didn't you tell us?" Ryan asked politely

"You guys really want to know the truth?"

"Yes!" Everyone said in agreement.

"The Truth the Whole Truth and nothing but the…Truth?" Sharpay said proud with her little answer.

"I was scared, scared you guys would think I was some puffy dancer and you wouldn't want to be friends with the camp dancer and throw me out of the group."

Anton said his cheeks filling into a deep shade of red.

"Babe, people will just have to accept that you dance, it took me a while and now look at us! I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else. Precioso baile bombón!"

As Gabriella said these words she kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"You sounded just like your mom then, my beautiful dancing babe." Anton smiled warmly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Everyone else whispering and curious on what the hell was going on.

Troy stood there fists clenched and knuckles slowly turning white. Envy and jealousy pumping through his body sending him to a new level of anger he had never experienced.

"Ermm Gabs care to explain" Ryan pointed to her and Anton not knowing what to think from it.

"Okay I will explain." Gabriella began until Anton interrupted

"No Brie I will. This is something that should have been done a very long time ago."

"Sure go ahead." Troy said a slight pang of suspicion in his voice.

"Well around 6 years ago, I went into the dance studio ran by Gabriella's mom to see Gabriella dancing with this little lad, we were only 12 but you could tell he wasn't into dancing at all. Gabriella was mortified that her old dance partner had left her with this guy and was looking for a new partner it just so happened, I walked in on that day and I asked if I could help out. She made me stand in the dance frame and since then we became partners."

"So when you have had "family duties" you have been where exactly?" Chad asked trying to take in this new information.

"Well I have been training and competing…" Soon interrupted

"Competing?" Troy raised his eyebrows once the words left his mouth.

"Yeh competing. There are tones of different competitions. Me and Brie have been competing and winning championships for years."

"So what is the best thing you have won?" Sharpay asked getting more and more interested in the conversation.

"Ermm well there was the Latin American under 18's World Championships which we won and then the English Ballroom Championships which the American team won and then the International Salsa Conference which we won"

**

* * *

**

Beep by Pussycat Dolls

* * *

Shouts of shock spread across the group.

"That's really good but answer me one question why did you respond to Montez before? When your last name is Garcia" Everyone was dying to know this but only Troy was brave enough to ask.

Gabriella went ahead to explain this one.

"Well you see Anton didn't just come to my moms dance studio for any old reason…Anton came to see his cousin dancing…Yeh Anton and I am cousins."

"Ohhhhhhh Right!" Sharpay said but then everyone looked confused

"Sorry but that doesn't answer the question" a tall lad said from the back.

He was Afro-American with a big smiling face. He was wearing a turquoise blue Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and a pair of slightly fitted jeans with a pair of white canvas Velcro pumps.

"Zeke that was rude!" Sharpay squeaked as she grabbed his waist giving him a tug.

"Ermm…Well…Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry I am being rude here, my name is Zeke I am Sharpay's boyfriend and mates with these basket ball blunk heads" Zeke smiled and held out his hand to Gabriella.

"Hi I am Gabriella, Anton's cousin." Everyone smiled as they shook hands Troy's face lit up.

They are cousins he thought that's why they are so close! Excitement flooded his body.

"Hang on" Chad cut in and continued even more confused

"How does this work if you are called Garcia but you respond to Montez and like yeh, huh?"

"Well…Brie's Dad is brother to my mom. So when my Dad died he left us with the name Garcia. However my mom got upset using his name so we all went back to being Montez if you kind of follow me! But I am still a Garcia in school."

Sharpay then announced.

"As it is Gabriella's first day I want to hold a Mini-Party at my house so everyone here and their respectable partner are invited and NOBODY!! Else. Yes there will be drink there and everyone can stay over but if someone comes who isn't invited you are all going to be brained."

"Alright, but me and Anton have a rehearsal. So we can get to yours around 7:00?" Gabriella said hoping that would be alright.

She had only ever stayed at a friends house once before and was looking forward to the sleep over she had Anton and all her new friends so her father would agree to it.

"Yeh sure that's great!" Sharpay squeaked excitedly.

"One question, what are you rehearsing for?" Sharpay quizzed

"Well me and Anton are part of a dance group called Steppers we are competing as a team for a place in the hip-hop "Streetz" dance contest!" Gabriella smiled happily.

Anton interrupted. "Whoever wins gets to perform as a dance team in the new film Step-up 2: The Streets, hence the name Streetz."

Everyone agreed to meet up at Sharpay's at 6:00 to help get everything ready for when Gabriella arrived. Planning on what to do and what films they would actually all agree on.

The bell rang for next class and the group dispersed and went to their next lesson.

Except for Anton, Gabriella, Ryan and Troy.

Anton left with Ryan to the changing rooms leaving Gabriella with Troy, once the two boys were out of the room Troy walked towards Gabriella and caged her into the wall behind her.

Her eyes looked up and meet his cobalt blue eyes full of mischief not wanting to be the first to talk she bit her lip nervously. Troy saw this and was immediately turned on.

Drifting into his thoughts he imagined what was underneath her very skimpy red dress.

"Well Miss Montez we meet again." Troy said smirking

"That we do Mr Bolton," Gabriella snapped back

Troy bent his head and huskily said.

"I told you I wouldn't need your respect to get something from your body."

"Why Mr Bolton, does it seem to me that everything has to be about you?"

"Because it always has done and always will be." Scanning her body with his eyes.

He ran his hand down her stomach lightly touching the bandages, her eyes sharpened and focused on him; he pulled himself off her, walking away.

"Well Troy we will have to see about that won't we!" Gabriella shouted after him and began walking off to the changing rooms.

Troy turned around when he got to the door, no girl treated him the way Gabriella treated him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Ryan waited for Gabriella and they then continued with the rest of the day.


	9. Dignity

Lunch time…

Dignity?

Playlist:-

Friend by Kaitlyn

Dignity by Hilary Duff

**Friend by Kaitlyn**

Lunch time…

Ryan accompanied Gabriella into the cafeteria.

She looked over the balcony holding her lunch tray to see all the different tables with their own click assigned to that table. She walked down the steps everything went quiet as they turned around to look at her.

Being a school highly focused in extra curricular activities anything that wasn't normal spread like wild fire, Gabriella and Anton dancing was obviously not normal so everyone knew.

Scanning around Ryan led her to a table sitting around was Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and the same group of teenagers that saw her dance plus Taylor McKessie.

"Taylor? Is that you?" Gabriella's eyes locked with Taylor's and huge smiles spread across their faces

"Gabby?" Taylor said in amazement.

Taylor stood up and she ran over to Gabriella giving her a bear hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"I take it you two know each other then?" Chad mumbled.

"Taylor I have missed you so much."

Tears of joy crawled down her face. She only ever cried tears of happiness since her mom but today she had found her lost best friend.

"Gabby what are you doing here!" Taylor exclaimed looking Gabriella up and down.

"I come to school here! I started today! Of all the places in the world I found you here!"

"Gabby we need to talk in private, now." Taylor's attitude went from very happy to stern and serious.

"Taylor…"

"Gabby no ifs or buts we are talking." Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hand and marched her out of the canteen. Chad shouted after them yet turned back to his friends.

"Would anyone like to explain that?" Zeke said raising his eye brows.

"I don't know" Chad said honestly. "I think it is something to do with Gabriella. We should try and find out tonight."

"Okay so plan, get to know Gabi is on." Zeke chirped in

"Correct, we need to know how the hell she knows Taylor and what was with the bandages when she was dancing. Was it me or did anyone else notice that?"

"I saw, I thought it might be for grip for when they did some of the lifts so Anton won't drop her!" Sharpay piped in.

"Hmmmmmmm… Maybe? But I still have my suspicions." Chad returned to eating his cheeseburger in one gulp.

Meanwhile with Gabriella and Taylor…

Gabby knew exactly what Taylor wanted to talk about so they went towards the benches outside near the large trees.

"Gabby you shouldn't be in school! Your op was two years ago and then your treatments finished around six months ago and your skin grafting is still in process Gabi you should be in hospital not in high school!" Taylor said quietly but stressing every word.

Gabi knew she was right but she was not backing down.

"Taylor I have wanted to go to school since I was tiny but I have never had the chance, it is now or never and I don't like the sound of never. I just want to be normal, is that such a crime because if it is then you need to work something out missy." Gabriella said squeezing Taylor's hand.

"Gabriella, are you sure? I mean what does your dad think? He can't be exactly chuffed that you are here?"

"He wants what I want, yes it took him a while to understand but then I threw the normality speech at him and we soon agreed. Plus my cousin comes here so my dad always has a little spy on me and all of the teachers know so I can't see the issue."

"Well now you don't only have your cousin being your dad's spy I am too." Taylor said grinning like a mad man.

"So Tay how have you been?" Gabriella asked.

"I've been good I have been back to the hospital once or twice but other than that nothing much, I started dating Chad around 6 months ago and that's going well…" Taylor's voice began to drift away.

"Why, what's wrong Tay?" Gabriella's voice was filled with concern as the only person she had thought of as her best friend sat there tears sliding down her face.

Wiping the tears away quickly Taylor replied "Oh, it's nothing important."

"Taylor if it isn't important then why are you crying?"

"I'm scared, Chad wants sex but he has so much experience and well you know mine I…I…can't face it. When I am with him nothing else matters and I want to do it but then the past rears its ugly face and I can't do it."

Gabriella pulled her into a hug and the girls sat there rocking back and forth whilst Taylor sobbed her heart out.

"Have you told him yet?" Gabriella asked delicately still holding Taylor in her arms.

"No" Taylor whispered. "I don't want to scare him away I mean, how would you feel if your girlfriend told you…"

"Okay I understand but I think you should reconsider."

"Reconsider what?" Chad came bouncing over to them a huge grin on his face.

Gabriella smiled as he came over Taylor's face lit up as Chad bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ermm well reconsider…" Luckily Gabriella interrupted

"Reconsider joining the dance team. But Taylor has decathlon team that night which I didn't realise so she can't" Gabriella put on a fake pout.

Chad seemed to buy this and they carried on talking.

"So Chad when does basket ball season start again babe?" Taylor asked, she hated the fact her boyfriend would be turning into some crazy freak as soon as basket ball season starts.

"Two weeks is our first game practice is every night for at least 3 months." Chad sighed knowing what was going through Taylor's mind.

Suddenly it started to throw it down with rain; lightning lit the sky and thunder rumbled dangerously.

All the girls began to scream and run for the nearest shelter.

"Come on!" Taylor shouted as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and they ran for the nearest door, the gym.

Beginning of Lunch in the gym…

**Dignity by Hilary Duff **

Troy walked into the gym looking around he walked in and stood in the centre of the gym. He waited for what seemed like hours and was getting rather annoyed as he could not hear the familiar tapping of Jimmy Choos anywhere.

"She won't have stood me up…she knows that I am the fucking best fucker in this fucking shit hole of a school." Troy mumbled to himself.

Giving up he walked towards the exit and was about to step outside when he felt himself being tugged inside the equipment room.

"Thought I wasn't coming hey?" a husky voice purred at Troy, he felt two arms wrap around his neck.

Placing his hands on her hips he dragged her forward and kissed her hard, pulling back he whispered in her ear.

"You know you're going to pay for that one don't you?" he immediately began hungrily kissing and biting her neck.

"God I love it rough" Diana said. Troy grunted and carried on quickly, he was about to move the strap of her dress.

"Tut, tut Mr Bolton, you know that you have to earn that part." Troy chuckled into her neck and slowly walked her out of the store room whilst kissing down her collar bone earning him some moans.

Kicking off his vans he slammed her into the wall making her moan again sending him further. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she kicked off her Jimmy Choos and they went clattering to the floor.

He moved part of her dress and no complaints were held. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it up revealing his white wife beater. She ran her hands over his abs clawing her nails down his stomach making him groan in lustful pain.

Jumping off him she kissed him and began to walk away.

"What the fuck are you dong Lohan?" Troy growled

"Stay there Troy and you will soon find out." A devilish smile played on her lips and Troy obeyed.

Taking one more step she turned around and began to slowly remove her dress. She pulled her hand round and began to undo the zip at the back of her dress Troy took a step forward wanting to just shag her already.

"Nah ah! Every step you take closer to me, the more clothes I put back on." Troy backed away until he hit the wall.

Slowly stripping her dress away she stood in front of Troy wearing a red bra and matching g-string smiling, Troy stepped forward and grabbed her.

She soon yanked off the remaining items and left him standing in his boxers snatching his hand she dragged him to the centre of the basket ball court.

"Well then Bolton we shall fulfil your dream." Diana smiled and ran her hands over his hard member. He grinned back.

"You mean shagging on a basket ball court?" Diana grinned and Troy launched himself at her causing them both to fall to the ground.

He hungrily bit at her neck as she teased him through his boxers.

"God Troy… there." Troy grunted back obeying as he kept his lips attached to the sensitive spot of skin he had just found.

The thunder began to bang and echo in the large gym, lightening flashed and cast shadows all around the gym walls and floor

Finding himself going hard she began to smile as her fingers worked tricks with his body and there was no way for him not to obey.

The tent in his boxers grew and the pain was becoming a bit too much for him as she continued, one last bite at her neck and Troy looked at her face smiling devilishly knowing what she was doing to him.

He slowly made his way down her body, running his tongue all the way down painfully slow causing her to squirm at his touch.

He placed his fingers over her g-string and rubbed her clit making her breathing ragged and her chest rise more he shuffled his body down more and removed the g-string.

She breathed deeply trying to remain composed he ran his tongue over her folds and gently blew the cold air hitting her making her moan in anticipation.

He ran his hands back up her body and breathed again; arching her back he gained access to the back of her bra.

Clawing at his shoulders her moans of excitement and anticipation grew louder.

Back with Taylor, Chad and Gabriella

They ran in to the gym hearts pounding as the rain came thundering down.

"Shit! I'm drenched!" Taylor exclaimed

"O my God" Chad stood there open mouthed pointing to the shoes on the ground.

"What Chad?" Gabriella asked and then she saw, the line of clothes that lead them around the corner.

"Do we follow?" Taylor asked.

"Well we can't stay here can we? I mean we are all soaked to the skin and Gabriella has gone a funny shade of blue nearly and that rain is not going to go quickly." Chad listed

"Okay but be warned we may see something we don't want to see." Taylor pointed out

Chad grabbed the girls by the hands and walked down following the clothes. Taylor picked up each item of clothing in case they needed to get the other people changed fast.

Moans slowly echoed round the corridor and the three friends braced themselves for what might come next.

Meanwhile with Troy & Diana

"Faster…Diana!" Diana was giving him the most tortuous blow job known to man she had started of fast but just as he felt he was going to come and then she went so slowly that Troy thought she had stopped.

He flipped them over so he was on top his hand wandering between her folds…

Back with Chad, Gabriella and Taylor…

"Chaaaaaaad?" Taylor asked

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Chad mimicked her.

They turned the corner to see Troy and Diana in a heated make out session as Diana moaned as Troy slipped his fingers in her.

"Never mind" Taylor whispered.

"SHIT!!" Diana's voice rang out as she saw three people watching her and Troy.

"Fucking hell!" Chad exclaimed

"Crap" Troy murmured

"Clothes!" Taylor yelled whilst throwing the articles at the naked pair

"Do you like have **any** dignity?" Gabriella directed at Diana


	10. The Real Me

The Real Me 

Bit of a filler but will make sense later and a big surprise!!

Playlist:-

Wake me up when September Ends by Green Day

Piece of Me by Britney Spears

* * *

Diana turned to Gabriella with her dress now back on

"What did you just say?"

"I simply said do you have any dignity?"

"Of course." Diana spat out

"Well from what I have seen you look lost, hurt and confused. You don't know what to do with your life so you throw yourself at every guy, wanting the love you need to feel and can find that in the moment of ecstasy when all you want is someone to talk to you and understand you. "

Gabriella spoke calmly her voice remaining in a soothing tone as she gracefully walked towards Diana as she gawped her mouth opening and closing.

She had never had someone speak to her like that before.

Nobody had dared analyse her and now that it had happened she had no idea what to do.

Gabriella maintaining her gaze into Diana's eyes began to speak again as the other three shuffled back

"I'm right aren't I?" Gabriella's voice spoke out again

* * *

**Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day (short version)**Diana's eyes filled up with tears as the reality of her situation rang through her. She had never spoken about this with anyone till that summer and it was still to painful, yet why could she tell this stunning stranger everything that had happened over the passed seven years.

* * *

"Yes you are." Diana whispered.

Troy and Chad's mouths opened and hit the floor.

What the hell had just happened?

Diana was crying into the arms of a virtual stranger and currently pouring her heart out.

Taylor stood there smiling as Gabriella had always had the ability to get people to open up and wanted to become a psychiatrist and here was a living proof she could do it.

Diana began sobbing in Gabriella's open arms and began talking

"Seven years ago my dad died, we were best friends my mom and me never got on and it was my dad who kept us sane when he went…" Diana began crying hysterically.

"Shhh Diana it's okay you can only get passed it if you talk about it, taking it out on other people only hurts you and them." Gabriella said comfortingly.

"Guys, let's go." Taylor said and dragged the dumbfounded teenage boys out of the gym and into the corridor.

Diana carried on obliviously. "My dad left for work one day and he left for work like normal in the morning…

_1st September 2000 Diana was 10 years old _

"_Di-di I'm going to work honey!" Diana's father called _

"_Okay daddy!" She ran down the stairs and leaped into his arms. _

"_Are you coming home early tonight?" _

"_Yes sweetheart and then you and me are going to the cinema and then out for ice-cream that sound good?" _

"_Yeh! I love you daddy!" _

"_Love you too princess!" Her dad Eskimo kissed her and then kissed her forehead. _

"_See you later daddy!" _

"_Bye baby." _

_Diana spent the whole day at school becoming more and more excited her and her father had one night a week just doing something just the two of them._

_She loved her dad with all her heart unlike her mom who found the only way to make her point come across was by hitting, kicking and screaming. _

_She was picked up from school by her chauffer and arrived at home smiling happily; finishing her homework she got ready and waited for her dad to come home. _

_He never did._

_She waited till 9 o'clock till she was sent to bed by her nanny, bitterly disappointed and upset. _

_At 2:00 in the morning her mom came into her room tears flooding down her face. _

"_Baby girl?" _

"_Mommy?" Diana's mom came over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Diana wiped her mom's tears away and carefully hugged her mom. _

"_Baby he's gone, he's gone forever." _

"_Who mommy?" _

"_Daddy." _

_Diana's world came crashing around her as nothing mattered now her father, her rock, her foundations had been whipped away from her faster than she could have ever imagined. _

"_Mommy what happened?" _

"_Daddy went to work and as he was going to step into the corridor the whole place went on lock down and he was trapped inside not knowing that a murderer was inside with him and a few other people. They were held at gunpoint and everyone was killed and the murderer got away."_

"_Mommy?" _

"_Yes baby?" _

"_I want daddy." _

"_Me too sweetie me too" _

_Mother and daughter fell asleep in each others arms, this was the last time the two of them ever held each other. _

_Days and weeks past as both lived in their own worlds of depression till her mom snapped. _

_Diana came home from school one day to find her mom waiting for her on the door step. _

"_Where have you been?" _

"_School, why?" _

"_Did I say you could go to school? You should be at home grieving! You disrespectful bitch!" _

_SMACK _

_This would be the first of man hits to come, Diana began skipping school and hiding in her room and hired a tutor to teach her privately. This carried on till the end of September when her mother found out about the tutor. _

"_If you want to be like that you little whore then go to school!" Hit right in the stomach emotionally and physically. _

_Diana got to school and examined her stomach a great purple bruise had formed and was beginning to swell. Hobbling into her classroom the teacher gave her a look that Diana knew was sympathy. Only the teachers knew about her father as her mom didn't want anyone else to know. _

Since that day Diana changed discovering that drinking and drugs could remove the pain of her beatings and that sex was a way of feeling loved, the love that her mother would never show.

Her house was sectioned as she lived in the east wing whilst her mother lived in the west wing. They would join for meals and after that came the regular beatings.

Now numb to everything she lived her life in a cycle that both hurt and killed her but what did it matter? She had nobody to live for, nobody to care for so no point in living.

Trying to commit suicide numerous times in all manner of different methods she gave up leaving her with only the scars she wore proudly which everyone explained as bitch fight scars. Agreeing to this was much easier than trying to let everyone into your life and business.

Instead she turned to sex in particular, finding it addictive and discovered that she was good at it, not caring if she got pregnant and began a job at a strip club earning money to join her pension left by her father and other such matters, this was her new escape so she could go to college and have an apartment.

After a pregnancy scare she realised everything that it meant no college, no apartment, no escape so, she stopped stripping and began working at Hooters in the next town.

This way nobody from school knew and she could become a young woman in her own right. At the age of 18 she had enough money for college and was looking forward to moving away from her mother who now didn't attend evening meals and only saw Diana when she needed to remove her anger.

Diana had spent the summer in L.A organising her apartment which was near to her father's family and applying for jobs not the Diana people expected her to be.

Diana was supposed to strut around the school with rumours flying at her and not caring so long as she got her sex she was good.

Until that day when Gabriella had opened her up everything came out the dam had been opened and was not closing quickly.

**

* * *

**

Piece of Me by Britney Spears

* * *

Realising her mistake Diana stood up she had become vulnerable but it was good.

"Sorry, I am never ever ever ever ever like this ever." Diana tried to compose herself "Shit now I am a bumbling fool nutcase. Great!"

Gabriella stood there staring her straight in the eyes.

"No you aren't."

Turning her body around so there knees touched Diana pulled her into a comfortable hug.

"You realise that I have never told anyone any of this?" Diana questioned

"Yes I do." Gabriella giggled. "And nobody will know unless you tell them." Gabriella said sincerely.

The two girls sat there holding each other as the bell went for the end of lunch time.

"We should go now shouldn't we?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeh, we should" Diana whispered.

Gabriella began to stand up when Diana pulled her back down.

"Can we leave at the same time? I mean I know you don't want to be seen with the school slag but, I think you're my only true friend and I…Oh God I've freaked you out I'm sorry, I should go." Standing up quickly Gabriella joined her.

"I would love to leave with you." The pair walked towards the gym doors and opened them to find almost the entire student population stood there staring at them.

Diana held her head up high and sauntered through the crowd whilst holding Gabriella's hand tightly.

From the way she walked she looked strong, powerful and respected, Gabriella did the same to shield the emotional moment the two girls had just shared.

Boy's mouths dropped and Gabriella felt flattered that the two of them could get reactions like this, although this was not what she wanted for her first day at school.

They reached the other end of the crowd to see everyone staring at them like they were celebrities.

"Nothing to see here folks!" Chad shouted and everyone ran knowing Chad's temper could get the better of him.

The crowd dispersed leaving Gabriella, Diana and the populars.

Ryan whisked Gabriella away and Diana strutted away after sharing a knowing wink at Gabriella.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan questioned her as they strolled round the rest of the school for the last part of the tour.

"That was nothing and has nothing to do with you." Gabriella calmly replied.

"But…but…but…"

"No buts Ryan just leave it and wait for the outcome."

They continued to walk and talk.

They ran into Sharpay and all the arrangement for that evening were made.

Going to her car Gabriella saw Troy walking over to her parking space confused she walked faster and dumped her stuff on the back seat.

"Nice Ride Montez!" Troy stated whilst he was throwing stuff onto the back seat of his car and slowly walked over to her.

"Thank you Mr Bolton I must be going" she went to the drivers side of the car and opened the door.

"Now, now Miss Montez, my friends are rather taken with you and want you in our group but that means you have to get past me, if we can't get on then you should be the one out." Troy leant with his back to the passenger door of her car.

"Really Bolton, as I think that I don't have to get past you as I don't have to prove myself to anybody but myself."

"Montez, you have just spent your first day here I thought you would have realised that what I say goes. No matter what."

Gabriella thought about this and began to play his game.

Closing her car door she pulled her top down so some of her cleavage was showing and swayed her hips over to him walking at a slow pace so he had chance to look her over.

"Well Bolton how do I get past you then?" She smiled devilishly

Shit, Troy thought she is one sexy babe, she is coming on to you and you are lapping it up just go for the kill.

"Montez there are many ways to get around me" Troy watched as Gabriella moved so she was stood in between his open legs.

"Really Bolton like what?" a smirk crawled on to her face as her hands travelled dangerously close to his crotch just skimming the fly on his jeans.

Trying to keep his breathing regular and maintain his cool and calm demeanour Troy replied

"I think you have some ideas Montez."

"Nope I really don't!" and with that Gabriella climbed over the door and into the driver's seat revving the engine.

Troy jumped away quickly as Gabriella swung her car into reverse and began to drive away.

"See you tonight Montez!" Troy yelled.

A smirk played across his face, he liked this Montez, she wasn't afraid to stand her ground with him unlike the others who would cave after seconds. No Gabriella was definitely different to the others.

There was something about her that he knew wasn't quite the same and he was desperate to find out what it was but for any chick to make him start getting hard at a mere touch was something.

He knew this was her first time in a school but her records only went back to 2003 and all they ever said was home-tutored and the name of the tutors of which the list was fairly long but, what had happened before then?

He genuinely was fascinated something which he hadn't felt since she died.

Maybe they would tonight at Sharpay's but he could only hope.

* * *

Ooooooooo Betcha Didn't see that one coming? Soooooooo what's gonna happen?

I love this chapter as it is very real to what happened to a (now) friend of mine

Please comment rate review what ever as I love writing these!!


	11. Parental Negotiations

Parental negotiations

Playlist:-

Sunny Side of the Street by Frank Sinatra

Easy Like Sunday Morning by Lionel Richie

* * *

Gabriella drove home a smile permanently plastered across her face.

Her first day at school had not gone as planned but it was amazing she loved meeting new people and couldn't wait to tell her dad all about her day.

She pulled into the driveway looking at the gorgeous house before her. It was a cream colour with two floors and a third in the converted attic.

Downstairs there was one huge room flowing round in an L shape which was the kitchen, dinning and living room cleverly sectioned by archways and curtains for privacy in the winter.

Rooms came off that to the study, graphics room, studio, gym and stairs down to the basement.

Gabriella had never been sure why they had such a huge house for just the two of them but knew it had been great for her whilst she had therapy.

Walking through the door throwing her keys and stuff down she made her way to the kitchen finding her dad sat there surrounded by building plans and frantically clicking at his graphics board.

He designed houses including the one they lived in to enable Gabriella to stay at home between treatments.

"Dad I'm home!"

* * *

**Sunny Side of the Street by Frank Sinatra **

* * *

No reaction, strange how rude. He normally replied obviously too lost in his work then she heard to his iPod blasting out music and then his familiar voice rang through as he began to sing along.

_Grab your coat and snatch your hat, _

_Leave your worries on the doorstep.  
Just direct your feet to the sunny side of the street.  
_

_Can't you hear that pitter pat and that happy tune in your step.  
Life can be so sweet on the sunny side of the street.  
_

He stood up and started dancing around the breakfast bar to the fridge twirling in blissful unawareness as his amused daughter stood in the archway. Turning to face her he began walking over to her in time with the music

_I used to walk _

_In the shade with the blues _

_On parade. _

_No longer afraid _

_The rover, _

_Crossed over.  
_

He grabbed her waist and began spinning her round till she landed perfectly in ballroom frame. As they slowly jived as he sang along

_If I never had a cent_

_I'll be rich as Rockefeller.  
The gold dust at my feet _

_On the sunny side of the street.  
_

He slowly danced her around the room spinning her and leaning her backwards as she flicked her foot out in time with the music. She then began singing along with him walking around the kitchen island unit till they met giggling in the middle to dance again.

_I used to walk _

_In the shade _

_with those blues on parade.  
But I'm not afraid _

_'cause the rover, he got over.  
_

_If I never had a cent _

_I'd be rich as Rockefeller.  
All those chicks 'round my feet,  
On the sunny side of the street._

They ran up the stairs and can-canned their way back down slowly laughing their heads off.

"Wee…wee…wee haven't…done…that…for…AGES!" Her dad laughed out trying to breathe.

"I KNOW!" Gabriella shouted

* * *

**Easy Like Sunday Morning by Lionel Richie**

* * *

"So baby girl OJ?"

"Yep!"

They walked back to the kitchen and sat around the island unit talking, music still lazily playing in the background.

"So how was school?"

"Good, really good, fantastic even!"

Her father smiled at seeing how happy she was.

"So did you know anyone there?" Her father asked knowingly

"Dad, I know you know Anton goes there and yes I also know someone else!"

"Who?" Confused

"A girl you treat like your daughter, she is medium height and black skin…"

"TAYLOR!" Her dad exclaimed in excitement

"Yep! Dad what are you listening to?"

"Lionel Richie, classic, why?" Realisation dawned on his face

"O no reason!" her voice hitched up about six octaves.

They both knew why and her dad went over to the iPod to change track.

"NO!! I mean, I don't want you to change it…" Her voice began to go quieter.

"Okay, okay."

They both returned to talking again keeping their minds off of the song that was playing.

The words and everything described the mood that was on the fateful Sunday morning the memory pushed to the back of her mind as she planned on telling her dad about the sleep over.

Her dad wittered on and on about contractors and building regulations, basically anything to avoid the song when Gabriella interrupted

"Dad, can I go for a sleepover?"

"What?"

"Can I go to a sleepover? Tonight? At 7:00?"

"NO!"

"Wait let me explain!"

"No, definitely not, I have not met the parents and they are strangers and what if you get hurt? What if…huh" Her father began to flap and panic like a headless chicken

"Dad listen for a minute before you go into overprotective over drive."

"Fine" her dad sat like a sulky teenager and listened.

"Okay, the parents are Mr and Mrs Evans, the owners of Lava Springs which you designed so you know the parents. Taylor is going and she knows what to do IF anything happens, Anton is going as well so he can help me IF I need anything."

"I love the Evans's but I'm not sure, you don't know these other people…" He was interrupted

"And I never will unless you let me go!" Gabriella stated exasperatedly.

"Dad I'm Seventeen not Seven! Now I can understand why but it is very frustrating at this end of the telephone!" She held up her hand acting like it was a telephone

Mr Montez had been through so much with his daughter they were inseparable.

He was good friends with the Evans's since he had designed their country club and was a life member along with Gabriella although she had never been due to therapy.

He looked at his daughter her pleading eyes bore into his heart.

"Let me ring Anton."

"Fine! I will be in my room!" She trudged up the stairs and packed her dance kit debating whether to even pack an over night bag and just ring Sharpay saying she couldn't come. Lying down on her bed she looked around her room.

The walls were a warm creamy white just like vanilla ice cream and on a feature wall there were photographs of all her family blown up in black and white in massive black frames. Photographs from all her life including everyone she knew and loved.

On one side there were huge French windows with doors leading onto an amazing balcony.

Her room had an en-suite and a walk in wardrobe plus a hidden trap door leading to the pod.

The pod was a glass bubble that hung out from the back of the house over a hidden part of the garden. It was an amazing room filled with light and space this was her father's proudest piece and had given him Americas up and coming architect award.

Now nobody was allowed in there as it was Gabriella's comfort zone it was filled with pillows, cushions, bean bags and a single book shelf where Gabriella kept her diary her guitar and a docking station.

This was her sanctuary and she came here everyday to be herself whether that be write in her diary, sing, chill out or take out her anger on fluffy cushions without her hurting anyone.

This room was like her best friend and as much as she loved her bedroom if she could have one place to stay it would be here.

She heard the phone bleep as it shut down and foot steps up to her room not moving from her spot on the bed she turned to see her father appear.

"You may go." He said

"What?" Gabriella said her eyes widening

"I said you may go but, on one condition."

"What condition might that be?"

"You have a bloody good time."

"Eek! Seriously!"

"Seriously" She bounded off the bed and into her father's arms

"Now, hurry up you need to get to dancing."

She looked at the clock 5:00 she needed to get going so she could get to dancing, tonight they were rehearsing for something called the decades.

She had been cast the lead role and her character along with another boy who was yet to join the group were travelling through all the music from the ever decade going back to the 1950's.

Today she was joining the new backing dancers as she had never met them before and her new choreographer including her leading role partner.

Grabbing all of her stuff she ran to her dad's car and he drove her to the new studios.

Anton was at the other studio practising for "Streetz," he would pick her up and take her to the Evans's.

She knew everyone else was at the Streetz partice as well beings as though September everything in the dance world was kicking in for October performances.

She never understood this but realised it was better now than in summer when she had her finals and shit.

She walked in to find everyone stood around talking and kissing each other in their little cliques just like school.

* * *

This part matches with the usual warm up from centre stage

In you YouTube search copy and paste

**centre stage usual warm up **

Read me then watch me so you get the kind of visual effect!

Can't find this then check my YouTube channel

* * *

Gabriella had never done a warm up anything like this she normally ran warm ups to a sexy song but never put sexy moves to it this was like nothing she had ever done before.

Half way through warm up someone ran in

"Hey you made it!" Her new slightly horny teacher shrieked.

"Hey!" Gabriella stared at the guy intently.

What the fuck was Ryan doing here?

He took his shirt off revealing his well toned physic from all of his dancing and joined in the warm up.

Smiling to herself she saw who she considered a best friend roll his hips and stick his bum out.

Looking into the mirror he saw a familiar face he chuckled to himself looking across at her picking up the moves of the warm up quickly and beginning to thrust her hips in the air.

Before he could get a proper look at her face they were on to leg stretches and all facing the front again. Rolling to do the other leg he saw her look over her shoulder and smile at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; the concentration on her face was priceless as she followed everyone's moves tickled him.

Splitting into their respective groups she was introduced to the crew.

* * *

Okay you know you love it here is your next clip

YouTube search

**centre stage the other dance **

Read me and then watch this or which ever way you want but I think it fits better this way

Can't find this then check my YouTube channel

* * *

"Everyone this is Gabriella Montez the Lead female role who will be accompanying Ryan Evans in the decades. We are practicing the final dance of the 1980's. All right I wanna take it from the top I want it full out, forget about the steps just dance the shit out of it!"

Cheers came across the room. Gabriella hardly knew this dance as she had never met the choreographer or the team luckily her dance teacher had shown her the basics and it wasn't too hard.

She was bought back to the earth when she heard the funky bass riff belt out and the teacher begin counting

"And a 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8."

The lads danced first Gabriella never took her eyes off of Ryan amazed at how good he actually was. She picked up the steps and saw how they linked the music the guys finished and the girls came running on from the "wings"

He stood at the side and watched his friend dance she was incredible. It had taken him weeks to figure out parts of this and here she was making it look like walking.

His dance friends all began whispering about her

"Who's the new chick?"

"She's hot?"

"What school is she at?"

"Guys who are we on about?" Ryan asked

"The new chick Gabriella."

"O she is at east high new today actually and she is one of my good friends."

He pointed at her and they carried on talking till their solos came and they all did their own little move.

She finished hers and they shared a friendly smile till they came to do the turns.

Crashing to the floor they laughed.


	12. Just Me

Just Me

Playlist:-

I'm Right here by Miley Cyrus

There she goes by The La's

Patience by Take That

**

* * *

**

I'm Right here by Miley Cyrus

* * *

"What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison

Laughing again

Ryan spoke "So you are my female lead role."

"Yep and you are my male lead role!" Gabriella answered back

Catching their breathe they stood up

"So where is Sharpay?" Gabriella said looking around the room

"She is at home doing prep for the party."

"But why isn't she dancing?"

"She is more of a singer and actress than a dancer she takes dance in school and does ballet on Pointe but only to boost her résumé. She always said why use your feet when you can use your voice? Plus she has an awesome voice and I'm not just saying that."

"Well then Mr Evans we shall have to hear this voice and begin to prepare together for our big début! But for now we have a party!"

"Would you like a ride?" Ryan asked slightly nervous

"Sorry Ryan but Anton is picking me up." She had to say she was a little disappointed as Ryan's convertible Mercedes looked amazing but her cousin pulled up.

"He's here!" Ryan pointed at her cousins Bentley Continental convertible with the roof down.

"See you later Ryan" They hugged and shared a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hey cuz!" Anton shouted to her "Chuck your sweaty dance stuff in the back and let's go!"

She threw in her stuff and nervously sat in the front seat.

"Nervous?" Anton said whilst indicating.

"Yeh" she sighed.

"Don't worry I'm right here." He kissed her forehead at the red light and they made there way to Sharpay's.

He turned the radio up and one of their songs was on. They had listened to this and named it theirs as they had been through so much together that it suited them down to the ground.

She smiled and turned to face forward turning the volume up really high and they both began shouting at the top of their lungs people turned to look at the pair and saw how ecstatically happy they were singing and dancing.

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there  
_

They pointed at each other

_  
All you have to do is call my name_

"Gabriella!" Anton shouted

"Anton!" Gabriella shouted

_  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come_

At the word once they turned and held up a finger and linked them

_  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

They pointed to their hearts

_All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
_

They smiled at each other their hands on their hearts

_  
Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry_

They shook their heads and Gabriella shook her finger

_  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here  
_

He poked her nose and she giggled

They then did air guitar

_  
Ask me once and I'll come_

At the word once they turned and held up a finger and linked them

_  
I'll come runnin_

Gabriella pounded her feet on the dash board

_  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

They pointed to their hearts

_  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here_

They had their hands on their hearts and saw they had arrived at the Evans mansion.

There she goes by The La's

* * *

Sharpay and the gang were outside staring at the cousins all looking rather confused.

"Guys what was that?" Chad asked.

"We…we…we…" Anton started but couldn't for laughing

Seven teenagers stood there looking at the sight before them, Troy ran out of the house, about to speak when he stopped.

Jealousy rushed through his body there was Gabriella in a car laughing her head off but not laughing with him. She was happy but not with him.

What the fuck had this girl done to him? This had never happened before.

Shit he thought. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he sparked up. Chad gave him a knowing look and he took a few drags then put it out, smiling at Chad sarcastically.

"Right, let's get this party started!" Kelsi squeaked.

"Hang on!" Sharpay shouted.

"Why Shar?" Zeke asked.

"Yeh why Sharpay?" Anton asked as he and Gabriella walked over to the group their fingers interlocked causing shivers up Troy's spine. He zoned out and looked at the beauty before him.

He saw the halter neck plaid billabong dress she was wearing and nearly died. The colours suited her skin perfectly and her hair cascaded loosely down her shoulders her toned legs were shown with a pair of simple white flats on her feet.

Coming back to reality he heard the conversation.

"Because there are two more people coming!" Sharpay squeaked.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

Just at that moment a car pulled up, out walked Diana.

She was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch plaid skirt and a white girl's shirt on her feet she had flat Jimmy Choo sandals her hair was down in natural waves and pulled back by Huge Jimmy Choo Sunglasses. She was unrecognisable

"What…" Chad said

"The…" Ryan said

"Fuck!!" Troy said

The whole group all stood in a row mouths dropped to the floor, all but Sharpay and Gabriella who stood there beaming.

"Diana!!" Gabriella ran up to her. Diana pulled her into a hug.

"Heya Gabi!"

"What is all this?" Gabriella asked pointing to Diana's new clothes

"Well this is the real Diana!"

"Wow!"

"I know, not the super bitch in school, just me!"

"What? Why? Where? When? How?"

"I will explain more later on, but now I want you to meet someone."

Diana walked round to the passenger door and carefully opened it. Gabriella walked round to see another girl sat there.

"Gabriella I want you to meet Olivia my cousin."

Olivia looked up at Gabriella and smiled, quietly she answered.

"Hi" Blushing furiously she turned away.

"Hey Olivia I'm Gabriella, one of Diana's best friends." Diana smiled and hugged Gabriella whispering in her ear as tears began to fall.

"Thank you"

"Well you are" the two girls' cried tears of joy making everyone else very curious.

Diana helped Olivia out of the car revealing her in a pair of yellow boardies and a white tank top. Her outfit was cute but couldn't hide the leg braces and scars that covered the bottom half of her legs with her small white flats sticking out of the bottom.

Expecting all eyes to turn to Olivia everyone's turned to Troy as his face went green and looked like he was going to be sick. Everyone other than Gabriella knew why.

Gabriella, ignoring everyone else, helped Olivia to stay standing. Diana ran to the boot and produced a wheel chair, easing Olivia into it and wheeling her over to the others.

"Hi Sharpay!" Diana said excitedly.

"Hi gorgeous!" Sharpay squeaked excitedly and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hold on just for one minute here!" Chad shouted

"Would anyone like to explain?" Taylor added

"Well…I…erm…yeh…Shar?" Diana stuttered

"Okay let's go inside and all will be explained!" Sharpay grabbed Olivia's wheel chair and chattered excitedly to her Olivia happily joining in.

They made there way inside all but Troy and Chad.

Patience by Take That

* * *

Troy stood there expressionless his face turning through shades of white and green as waves of nausea hit him.

Chad turned to face him.

"You alright?" Concern written all over Chad's face.

Troy didn't answer his stomach was doing flips and his heart was beating faster than ever before. Bile was building at the back of his throat, green washed all over his face.

"She…it…them…legs…chair…car…" Troy stuttered out to his panic struck friend.

"Troy, come on talk to me." Chad frantically said to him.

Troy's eyes rolled back in their sockets feeling slightly unconscious.

"Chad I'm gonna be sick." At that he ran to a bush and threw up everything he had in him.

Chad followed.

"Shit man!" Chad said as Troy's body trembled and shook as everything in him was drained out of his body. Chad rubbed his back trying to get his body to clear faster than it already was.

Gabriella ran outside calling for them.

"Shit!" Troy got out before he heaved again. She couldn't see him vulnerable there were only three people who ever saw him like that; his parents and Chad.

"Chad! Troy! Where are you?" Gabriella called out looking around for the mop of Chad's hair.

"Don't let her see me man!" Troy pleaded his face still white and sweat ran down his forehead.

"Chad! Troy! I know you are here!"

"Dude, don't let her see me!" Troy coughed up more sick not sure what the hell his body was doing.

"Chill ayight!" Chad shushed him he stepped up to Gabriella

"Gabs! Sorry were you looking for me?"

"Yeh you and Troy, he looked ill earlier so whilst Sharpay is getting drinks for people and setting up, I have been sent to look for you two."

"Gabriella just give Troy a little time, just be patient." Chad spoke firmly with care graced in his voice.

"Is he alright? Does he need help?" Gabriella said with concern as she walked past Chad in the direction of Troy.

"Gabriella don't!" Chad's tone became harsh.

"What? I only want to know he is alright! He isn't my favourite person in the slightest but that doesn't mean he can be left on his own! He could pass out!" She became agitated at Chad's brutality.

"Gabriella don't worry he will be fine! Just have a little patience!"

"O My God!" her hand flew to her mouth as Troy staggered into view, sweat running down his white face, he held on to one of the trees for support.

"Come one Chad!" Gabriella and Chad ran over to him and helped him sit down.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered his throat hoarse from regurgitating all of his insides.

"Yes Troy?" She whispered unable top speak any louder

"Don't repeat this to anyone" his eyes bore into hers a mutual understanding built.

"Don't worry Troy I'm here for you, I don't know what is going on but I sure as hell know that, that wasn't normal. I'm not going to pry but I am here if you need me just, sit and talk to Chad"

She took his hand in hers a spark of electricity ran down her arm she looked up to see Troy staring at her a shocked look on his face imitating the one currently on her own.

With that she walked away not quite sure what had happened. She hated him; he was a player, let that be how it is from now.

Troy and Chad sat there in silence as Troy gained his composure, his tan skin was returning and he was getting over what he had seen.

"You wanna talk bout it?" Chad asked nervously

"No…yeh…no…maybe…I don't know?" Troy stumbled over his words wiping the sweat away from his face he stared at the floor.

"I mean, Olivia she looked…so similar…the ginger hair, the tan skin and those eyes, those wicked green eyes, so similar to hers. And then the leg braces, god those things kill you, then the wheelchair those things drove me crazy and then the car." He shuddered as the memories came thundering back to him.

"The thing is though, what can you do about it? Yeh okay you may find it a bit weird but try getting to know her. Find out why she has the braces! You may never now you can share stories!"

Troy chuckled as his friend carried on.

"Troy the thing is us oldies know why you feel like this but she has no idea and she is probably freaking out. If anything you should apologise and maybe explain a little?"

Tears built in his eyes as Ally jumped into his mind the sound of her voice echoed in his brain.

Chad moved over to him and pulled him into a hug. Troy pulled away.

"Thanks man, I knew you would understand." Chad beamed at his friend's words.

This was one of the few occasions old Troy was ever seen, or as many said the vulnerable Troy. Gabriella had not seen him and that was all he cared about other than Chad. He felt honoured to have this connection with his friend and was glad he could be there for him in his time of need.

"Dude just try and be patient okay, I still dream about her and she will not go away from me, ever." Troy stood up and walked into the house leaving Chad perplexed at his friend's secret.


	13. Do you Dare?

Do you dare?

Playlist:-

Suddenly by Ashley Tisdale

Pumpin up the Party by Hannah Montana

**

* * *

**

Suddenly by Ashley Tisdale

* * *

Troy walked back into the house with Chad on his heals the gang was relaxing around Sharpay's living room bottle of beer or glass of wine in hand.

"Help yourselves to a drink then come back here! You've been gone for like 3 hours!" Sharpay shouted.

They walked towards the kitchen to hear hushed voices. Curiosity eating them up they stood with their ears to the door.

"No.you.can't!"

"Yes.I.Can!"

"But what about…you know."

"I'll be fine!"

"But what about the doctor!"

"I have already rang her!"

"And what did she say?"

"That it would be fine!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!!"

"GABI! No!"

What the hell was going on Chad and Troy looked at each other confusion written across their faces pressing their ears against the door they continued to earwig.

Inside the Kitchen…

"What Anton? What? Am I ever going to be able to get what I want huh? Or am I supposed to stay the same Gabriella that was in existence 3 years ago?" Tears streaming down her face as all of her emotions built up yet her expression was hard and was not about to back down.

"I never said you were!" Anton interrupted.

"Anton! Listen to me!" She shouted.

"I am hearing you loud and clear!" He spat back.

"Exactly you are hearing but NOT listening, listen and don't tell me that you are when you aren't!" She took a breath and continued.

"I want to have fun with my new friends and I want to do this, I have declined to so many things so many times and now I can do it!"

Her hands balled into little fists at her side.

"I can do what I want now…and it scares the crap out me but I love it."

The desperation in her voice for him to understand scared him she continued.

"I have wanted this for so long and you have known that, all I wanted was my freedom and trust myself and no one else."

Directing the next at him he felt guilt sweep over him

"So the one person that I thought would have understood this entire situation is saying no! Imagine how that makes me feel? Just take a minute and think about what I want, not what I supposedly need"

Tears ran down her face and Anton stood there mouth gapping.

This argument was all because she couldn't have a glass of wine that may seem like a stupid thing but if you knew his reasons you would be very understand.

"Gabriella I want you to ring Doctor Henderson and let me talk to her." Anton's voice wavered at the site of her crying and he was really upset that they had had an argument.

"FINE!"

Shoving the phone in his hand Gabriella went and stood on the other side of the kitchen and began calming herself down.

Anton got the number and pressed dial, putting it on speaker so that Gabriella could hear.

"Hi Gabi, saw your number and recognised it so what's up?"

Dr Henderson was young and Gabriella was one of her first patients as an intern her and Gabriella had been so close that the hospital registered them together. She had been Gabriella mentor, guide and big sister.

"Actually this is not Gabriella it's her cousin, Anton."

"Oh hi Anton! Wait why are you ringing me? Gabriella rang me like an hour ago? Is anything wrong?" Her voice was hitching up and her speed increased.

"No no! She's fine I was just wondering is she allowed to drink alcohol?" Anton replied sheepishly.

"Why yes she can! It's great for her liver to work hard sometimes just make sure she doesn't do it regularly! She rang me an hour ago and asked me the same question. Didn't she tell you?"

"Yes she did." Anton whispered.

"I think you guys need to talk. I'll see you soon tell Gabi to call me in the morning. Bye." And with that she hung up the tone rang through out the kitchen.

"Gabi, I am so sorry."

"Don't. Even. Bother."

"I…I…I am so sorry" he stammered out

"Sorry for what? The fact you didn't trust me? The fact you thought I was lying? That you treat me like a 5 year old? That you went and had to confirm the truth? Or the fact that you think I am incapable of making my own informed decisions? For once let me do this one on my own."

She grabbed a glass of wine and walked towards the kitchen door.

**

* * *

**

Pumpin up the Party by Hannah Montana

* * *

With Troy and Chad…

"Shit man, what the fuck?" Troy whispered

"Dude, let's move quick!" Chad pulled Troy to stand as Gabriella opened the door.

"Hi guys!" Gabriella's voice chirped out amazingly different to the one that has just come out of her mouth.

The two boys both trying not to ogle at the miraculous change they had just witnessed snapped back to reality.

"Hi! Gabi!" Chad blurted out "Ermm just going for a beer, speak soon." With that Troy felt his collar being tugged and was dragged into the kitchen.

Anton stood there a bottle of beer in his hand and was taking huge swigs the alcohol rushing through his body.

"Hey slow down there Ant! We don't need you drunk before drinking games!" Chad chuckled.

"Come on let's get a drink and get back to them before Sharpay kills us." Troy said as he got out two beers and walked back to the gang.

"Now guys it's time for a bit of getting to know each other so let's sit in a circle and we will do a drinking game." Sharpay shouted.

"So what are going to do?" Zeke asked

"Well you have to tell us three facts one false, two true we all then have to guess which fact is true if we get it right that person has a drink and then a choice of truth or dare!" Sharpay squeaked

"Ooo I'll start!" Chad said like a five year old

"Go on then Chad." Sharpay muttered.

"Okay, 1. I play basketball, baseball, golf and volleyball. 2. Taylor and I have been dating for three months and 3. I have three goldfish called Alvin Simon and Theodore after the chipmunks."

Everyone laughed and Taylor answered.

"The False one is number 1. as you hate volleyball!"

"Babe why did you have to answer you were bound to know!" Chad whined like a baby.

"Chad shut up now! So truth or do you dare?" Sharpay sat there a very evil smirk and her eyebrows rose as she passed the vodka shot to him as he shuddered as the fiery liquid ran down his throat.

"Fine I do so dare!" Sharpay smirked and everyone else had no idea what was running through her pink and sparkly infused brain.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sharpay asked

"Ermm yeh!" Chad said not registering what

"I dare you to wear a bra and thong for the rest of the night till we go to sleep."

"What??" Chad's eyes popped out of his head and everyone burst out laughing.

"Here are your clothes Mister Danforth and you know where the bathroom is we shall time you 5 minutes and then you have to come out. GO!" Sharpay threw the bra and thong and Chad marched off out of the room cursing under his breath

Everyone burst out laughing tears streaming down there face as Chad re appeared whinging.

"Ouch! God these things hurt like shit!"

"Chad we don't have proof?" Sharpay sat there a glint in her eye.

"What did I ever do to you?" Chad asked

"The last time I played dares with you I ended up running down the street stark naked as a lorry drove off with my clothes luckily I caught up and got them back but had to explain to my parents why they had seen me running down oak tree lane in my birthday suit. Paybacks a bitch Chad! Taylor would you do the honours?"

"I certainly will!" Taylor turned to Chad a smirk on her face, she began kissing him passionately and Chad fell for the trick as her hands roamed his back feeling the bra strap and giving it a quick twang her hand then went lower till they reached his jeans then quickly got the top of the thong and twanged it as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" Chad yelped in pain

"Yep he is wearing both" Taylor confirmed with a grin.

"That hurt like a bitch."

"Quit whinging and move on to the next person Chad!" Diana said.

"Okay you asked for it Diana, your turn!" Chad smiled smugly

"Fine number 1. I have slept with over 100 different people, 2. I play guitar and sing song that I have written and 3. I did not sleep with anyone whilst I was in Hollywood."

"Damn it she's good!" Zeke chipped in

"Well…I recon that she is lying about the Hollywood thing." Troy said.

"Well I recon it's the guitar." Kelsi said questioningly

"No I think it's the first one" Gabriella said

The rest of the group decided and they came to a conclusion

"It's the guitar!" said Jason triumphantly.

"Nope!" Diana replied

"Okay then it's the not sleeping with anyone in Hollywood!" Troy questioned

"Nope" Diana said happily

"So you haven't slept with over 100 people?" Chad asked

"Correct!" Diana clapped her hands

"So how many people have you slept with?" Olivia asked

Everyone turned as these were the only words she had said to anyone so far

"I have slept with 92 different people!" Diana said

"Really!" Gabriella looked shocked when she had heard

"Yeh" Diana blushed furiously.

"I still don't believe you can play guitar." Zeke put in.

"Hey Kelsi you got your guitar?" Taylor asked.

"Yeh." Kelsi whispered.

"Can Diana borrow it?" Taylor asked.

"Sure!" Kelsi stood up to get her guitar.

"Stop! We shall go to the theatre room firstly as this is going to be a performance!" Sharpay shouted and Ryan just smiled at everyone.

They all stood up following Sharpay to the theatre.

Ryan got Diana to sit on the steps up to the small circular stage and they all sat down on the fluffy rugs and cushions that were set up.

Kelsi handed Diana the guitar.

"So guys what shall I play?" Diana asked nervously.

"Play something you wrote!" Ryan piped in

"Erm okay I wrote this one a couple of weeks ago so it may not be that good as I haven't perfected it yet is called outside looking in."

Everyone smiled encouragingly at her, she looked around and stopped at Anton her quickly she looked at Gabriella who gave her a heart felt smile and she began.

* * *

Hope you guys are all having a good weekend! just a lil treat!

I have only been adding the next chapter once i have seen 100 viewers this has been one of the quickest ever!

I love to here your comments so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!

BTW the Chad's and Sharpay's dare are completely true!!

lvx alvor


	14. Team Spirit

Team Spirit

Playlist

Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt

Hold On By The Jonas Brothers

On Top by The Killers

**

* * *

**

Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt

* * *

With a loud breath she began

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

The words hit the teenagers hard as her soft voice sang the meaningful words.

_The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back  
_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance  
_

Diana's eyes shout as the tears began flowing freely down her face her nimble fingers danced around the guitar fret board.

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
_

_  
Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like

Her voice became stronger as she became more emotional

_To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

**

* * *

**

Hold On By The Jonas Brothers

* * *

Silence as she finished mouths open and tears streaming down their faces nobody could take their eyes off her, many with a guilty conscience remembering the names they had called her, how they had only known her as the slut of east high and never really knew what was going on in her life.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to Diana. The tears coming down Diana's face were undeniable.

"Let's go sort you out." Gabriella whispered in Diana's ear

"Stop!!" Taylor shouted as she stood up.

"I think a serious apology has to be made here to you Diana, from all of us. We did some things in the past that we shouldn't and we want you to never feel that way again. Will you please forgive us?" Taylor and the rest of the gang excluding Gabriella and Olivia nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys" Diana whispered and pulled everyone into a group hug she hiccupped and turned bright red as everyone laughed.

"New Game! Twister!" Zeke shouted as the tension was broken. Everyone was now forced to have a shot each Anton watched as Gabriella took hers and put the glass next to the others.

The alcohol was kicking into everyone's system now as they began playing twister.

"People, we need to spice this up a bit! Come on this is a party! Okay boys vs girls." Ryan shouted out.

"What about me?" Olivia whispered.

"Not to worry I will sit out with you." Jason said.

"Dude why do you get excused?" Zeke said annoyed.

"Well let me see when I try and put you on my shoulders and my back cracks so I can't walk, personally, I think I need to refrain from twisting my body into knots." Zeke blushed furiously at Jason's reply.

"Anyway there needs to be one person to spin the board and one person to check if there is a cheater!" Jason cockily replied.

"Come on girls! Let's show them what we got!" Diana shouted

"YEH!!" The girls replied

"Well prepare to get your pretty little butts kicked ladies as there is no way you are going to win" Troy said.

"Bring it on Bolton!" Gabriella replied

"Will do Montez!" Troy winked at her and took his place on the twister mat.

"Okay boys vs. girls! Which ever team wins can create the dare for the other team!" Jason shouted.

The game began everyone soon found them selves tied in knots around each other.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Sharpay broke down in the middle of the twisted heap of people, crying.

"Sharpay baby are you alright?" Zeke untangled himself and pulled his crying girlfriend from the pile of people.

"My…my…my…"

"Shh baby it's okay what's wrong" Zeke whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his lap as she sobbed.

"My nail broke!" Sharpay cried into his chest.

"You pulled me out of a twister game for THAT!" Zeke exclaimed

Sharpay sent him daggers and he soon shut up.

"I mean o no are you alright." He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Much better now" she smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Good! Do you want another drink?" Zeke asked whilst getting up

"Yeh please, I'll come with you." Sharpay grabbed his waist and went with him to the kitchen leaving the twister players to carry on.

"Okay Kelsi your next, right foot green!" Olivia laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kelsi asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nope!" Olivia and Jason cried with laughter as Kelsi had to stretch over the top of Ryan's body, her head extremely close to his crotch

"O Shit!" Ryan said as he felt himself slowly getting hard and he fell over with Kelsi on top of him not relieving himself of his problem.´

"Good job I'm out I need to piss." And with that Ryan ran to his room and went into his en-suite to take care of himself.

This left Diana, Anton, Troy, Taylor, Chad and Gabi.

Diana and Anton were next out due to Anton being able to see straight up her skirt making them both very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Next move is Taylor." as Taylor moved she was put in a rather compromising position under Chad.

Chad raised his eyebrows seeing his girlfriend like this was making him feel so good and the room temperature was beginning to rise rapidly for the both of them as Chad's next move meant he was in a perfect sex position. Unfortunately for him this didn't help as images of Taylor and him like this naked floated through his brain and her moaning his name came wafting through his ears.

"CHAD!" Taylor screeched as he snapped out of his dream and collapsed on top of her.

**

* * *

**

On Top by The Killers

* * *

"Ooo Interesting Gabi and Troy left!" Sharpay squeaked as everyone gathered around to back up their team member.

"Montez it's just a matter of time before I win." Troy whispered.

"Not on your life Bolton."

"Okay Gabi! Right leg red!?" Jason called out everyone turned to look at Gabriella. That position was nearly impossible the only red being in the opposite corner to that where the rest of her body was and Troy jumbled in the middle.

They all looked at Gabriella as she debated how the hell she was going to do it.

Gracefully rolling up her dress Gabriella slid herself down into perfect side splits her leg under Troy leaving her hands perfectly positioned on their original spots.

"Holy shit!" Troy said as Gabriella remained calm and held her body weight so she wasn't touching the ground.

"What the fuck is that!" Zeke exclaimed.

"This…is what…dancing does guys!" Gabriella stuttered out trying to maintain her balance and energy as her whole body began to shake and twitch.

"Okay! Troy you go left foot blue." Not being a hard move Troy quickly moved slightly knocking Gabriella's side.

"Ooooooowwwwwwwwwww!" Gabriella groaned her side was throbbing she dropped to the floor clutching her side in agony.

"And the Boys win!" Jason shouted.

Anton went running to Gabriella's side along with Taylor.

Troy stood up and all the guys went and jumped around with him oblivious to the commotion behind them.

The other girls stood back and watched the three on the twister mat carefully not being able to hear the whispers. The other boys turned around to see Gabriella lying on her side in foetal position breathing deeply whilst Taylor massaged one side of her under her left lung.

Troy gulped guilt flooded him as he saw the tears fall down her face.

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Taylor asked

"Can you take me to the toilet? I need to look and check" Gabriella's big brown eyes looked into Taylor's

"Come on then." Taylor moved back and Gabriella began to stand up her legs very shaky. Everyone watched as he pair walked out of the room. All eyes travelled back to Anton.

"What the just happened?" Diana whispered to Anton.

"Guys it is not up to me to tell you it is Gabriella's choice and I think you should respect that." He snapped at them and went to get another beer leaving everyone in shock

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Taylor will you undo the zip at the back of my dress please?" Gabriella's voice had turned back to a more normal pitch as the pain was subsiding

"Sure sweetie." Taylor undid the dress and pushed the shoulders down as she moved the front she saw Gabriella's side was bandaged up.

"Will you unravel me?" Gabriella looked at Taylor and they both nodded at each other.

Taking the bandage as Gabriella slowly spun around taking off the entire thing revealing her scar.

"O thank god!" Taylor exclaimed both girls smiled happily.

"It hasn't broken then!" Gabriella said happily.

"Nope come on let's get you ready we have a dare to fulfil." Taylor grumbled.

"Yeh come on." Gabriella replied as they began putting everything back on her.

With the others…

"I wonder what's with Gabi?" Kelsi asked worried

"Yeh I mean I have never seen someone look in so much pain!" Sharpay added

"I wonder is she gonna be okay?" Ryan added

Troy sat on the side of the stage and remained silent everyone knew not to approach him.

A few minutes later everyone was sat down in their respective teams and the guys were planning their dare.

"Hey guys we're back!" Taylor cheerily called and grabbed Gabriella's hand pulling her to sit down.

Everyone smiled wanting to ask questions but the snap Anton gave them had stopped them.

"Sorry Gabriella." The first words Troy had said since the accident.

"It's fine Troy, honestly." Gabriella and troy made eye contact brown into blue as the sincerity in their eyes shone through

"Ladies get ready for your dare you're going to love it!" Chad butted in

"Bring it on boys!" Diana shouted.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading i have never had so fast a response!! lvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sooooooooo what's wrong with Gabriella??


	15. Ladies Take Your Positions

Ladies take your positions

Playlist:-

Shine by Booty Luv

Tell Me by P.Diddy and Christina Aguilera

**

* * *

**

Shine by Booty Luv

* * *

"Olivia you are excused from this as you didn't compete but you lovely ladies are going to be doing a lap dance for us all, your partners are as follows… Tay and Me, Ryan and Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay, Diana and Anton, Troy and Gabriella!" Chad smiled triumphantly.

"OMG! What the hell!" Sharpay shrieked.

"We can't do that!" Kelsi squeaked

"O yes you can and you will!" Zeke replied.

"Here are your songs ladies, any problems?" Anton added

"Yeh what are we going to wear?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Sharpay, you know how mom and dad bought that wonderful dressing room of yours complete with outfits?" Ryan asked

"Yeh?" Sharpay answered not sure where this was leading.

"Well in there if you go right to the back, there is a box with a label on saying do not open Sharpay!!" Ryan continued.

"I've never seen that but carry on." Sharpay replied.

"Well as it said only you couldn't go in it I went in and found out why!" Ryan smirked.

"Why then?" Sharpay was becoming more and more confused by the moment.

"In the box there is an entire selection of short, slutty clothes these are the ones that you shall be wearing!" Ryan grinned as all the guys cheered.

The girls looked at each other and gulped their eyes looking at their lap dancing partners.

"Ladies you have one hour to get ready and do what you girls do we will be sat in our seats in the theatre at 1:00am sharp, so if I were you I'd hurry" Chad said as the girls ran to see what their fate looked like.

With the girls…

"Okay ladies the outfits are already numbered and put with shoes etc. So I say we write the numbers on a piece of paper and pull them out of a hat."

Sharpay wrote down the numbers 1 to 5 and each girl picked out a number each.

They stepped up to their outfit each unhappy as they all got changed in a separate part of the dressing room all cursing under their breathes.

"Okay on the count of three we all come out agreed!" Diana shouted.

"Agreed" the other four girls replied

"Okay 1…2…3!" They all stepped out looking at each other up and down.

Kelsi had been let off fairly lightly her skirt was pleated in a plaid blue and red and was top mid length, she had a tight white cami on that came just below her belly button with red pointed toe stilettos

Surprisingly Diana had seemed to get away with a fairly modest outfit with a black leather dress pleats started at the waist and went down to high mid thigh. She had on a pair of very high leopard print heels.

Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella were highly not amused at how modest their friend's outfits were compared to their own.

Taylor had a skirt so short that it barely covered her bum in bright red and a tight black top that was low cut to see her peek-a-boo bra she had a pair of red sandals that had a corset design back and long red straps running up her calves.

Sharpay had an all in one leather cat suit which was halter neck with two of the sides cut away and gold ring matching in the middle (think Nicole from the pussycat dolls in the wait a minute vide) and a pair of gold heels.

Gabriella had tight leather trouser leaving nothing to the imagination as they came so low on her hips you could see the top of her tong and a matching leather biker jacket that came just below her bust with a small zip which underneath revealed a red boob tube style top with a halter neck. She had a pair of sky scraper black sandal heels with straps around her toes and ankles.

This outfit however showed off her skin coloured bandages but she couldn't care less as there were more to think about right at this point in time.

"Right ladies lets think of a quick dance routine!" Gabriella babbled trying to keep focused

"If they are making us do this then by God are we doing it well!"

Meanwhile with the lads…

As the lads all dragged in a chair from the dining room they began questioning Ryan

"Ryan what was in that box?" Chad asked

"Yeh Ryan?" Anton, Troy, Zeke and Jason asked as they sat down in their seats.

"Well guys in approximately 3 minutes you will find out, Olivia do you want to go and see if they are ready?" Ryan asked

"Sure!" Olivia wheeled her way to the dressing rooms and knocked on the door lightly.

"Girls it's Olivia can I come in?"

"Sure!" the five shouted as Olivia wheeled in gasping at her friends' appearances then bursting out in laughter.

"Well ladies they will not be able to keep their hands off of you! Well you have two minutes so ladies take your positions!" Olivia trundled back out of the room as the five girls finished their preparations and walked to the currently closed curtained stage.

"Ladies are you ready!" Troy called

"Yeh!!" the five girls shouted.

"Then let the dare begin!" Ryan said and he pressed the remote and the music began

* * *

Tell Me by P.Diddy and Christina Aguilera

* * *

The curtains slowly opened to reveal Diana and Kelsi standing next to each other with a gap in between; their backs turned towards the boys not allowing them a full view of their outfits with their hair down and loosely curled looking like they had just had sex.

The introduction played and as P.Diddy's voice filled the room the lads nodded approving to the song they knew.

The girls began rolling their hips to the music and when ever the word shit came up they would chest pop and snap their fingers.

As the music began to kick in more Sharpay and Taylor walked on stage using Diana and Kelsi as props to dance around.

As Christina's voice could be heard Gabriella started to walk in from the back in-between the four other girls swaying her hips as she walked and sang along. Once she had reached the centre the rest of the girls walked to their positions as they body rolled and swayed to the music to Gabriella's choreography.

The lads all sat their mouths dropped to the floor as they looked on 5 girls they barely recognised to be their friends dressed in not a lot and dancing sexily, causing a few problems for them all. They turned to their male friends seeing each others reactions and not really sure of what to do with them selves other than try and regain their composure.

Troy sat there never taking his eyes off Gabriella who in his eyes was the most incredible girl on the dance floor his elbow on the arm rest and his thumb was propping up his chin whilst his other fingers curled round.

The girls began to do a very suggestive floor dance making the lads very jealous of the floor wanting it to be them. The girls seeing the lads' reactions had barely controlled their laughter but knew to win the dare they had to carry on.

They body rolled up off the ground winking at their lap dance partner and as Christina's voice filled the room they began swaying their hips up to them and singing along.

They walked over to them circling the chair the guy was sat on and running their hands through their man's hair and when reaching the front again they began lap dancing.

Gabriella straddled Troy's thighs her back to his front as she body rolled he could visibly see her thong, standing over his thighs she turned herself around his face was in her cleavage, she winked giving him the all clear as he slowly unzipped her jacket sliding the jacket down her arms leaving her in even less clothes.

His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. He raised his hands to her waist to support her as she began grinding on him slowly and torturously.

She leaned forward as she did he leaned back giving him a clear view of her chest. Knees wedged in at the sides of the chair it looked as if she was on top of him in bed she bent her head down and began licking and nipping his jaw line making him groan low in his throat.

Her body rocked against his to the music and their chests pressed together. His hands roamed down to her thighs as he felt the smooth leather slowly cupping her ass. She lifted her head to see how the others were doing.

Diana was currently rolling her hips over Anton's groin and biting his lower lip, Chad and Taylor were in a steamy make out session and Taylor was massaging Chad's nipples and Chad's hands firmly supporting her ass.

Sharpay had Zeke tongue tied and was currently raking her nails down his back as her legs were wrapped around his waist slowly grinding. Kelsi had her back to Ryan as his head was over her shoulder he had a clear view of her cleavage whilst she ran her hands up and down his thighs as she rode him.

As the chorus kicked back in the girls dismounted their man leaving them wanting more and very confused about what the hell was going on.

The girls grinned knowing they had the power now in this dare they walked back up to the stage and began a sexy belly dance as they sang Christina's part. The lads cheered and began dancing slightly in their seats never taking their eyes of their respective partner. Troy sat there his heart was pounding and just looking at her was making him hard and not knowing how the hell Gabriella was doing this to him.

When the words came up to "boy I got my eyes on you" they all walked down of the stage towards their man and continued lap dancing.

Gabriella leaned forwards over Troy running her hands up from his knees and round to his inner thighs dangerously close to his groin, her eyes never leaving his as they widened with shock as she mounted him and continued her exploration of his body going up his snail trail and rubbing his abs making his head lean back as he groaned in pleasure. She took her chance and began biting him on his neck, smelling his musky cologne mixed with sweat. She came down on him so their hips were together, she felt something hard poke into her and realised what was happening he groaned again as she gently licked and nibbled at his earlobe as she rocked with him, their hips moving in a fluid motion.

"Tell me how you want it? Tell me how you want it babe?" Gabriella whispered huskily in his ear.

He just groaned as he could no longer control any part of his body, he had never felt like this before and was revelling in the moment.

The girls then walked back on stage backs turned to the boys' hips rolling. Gabriella left the stage in between the other four with Sharpay and Taylor coming off next and finally Diana and Kelsi coming off leaving the lads with the last part of the music.

* * *

O la la!! sorry about the wait but exams and everythiing but now I am back!!


	16. I Hate Mornings

I hate mornings

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY Sorry for the delay but my computer went a bit skitz on me and haven't been able to load up plus other problems!!

lvxxxxxx Thanks 4 being so patient

Playlist:-

Sunrise by Norah Jones

Sing By Travis

Sunrise by Norah Jones

* * *

After the whole lap dancing ordeal it had suddenly become two o'clock in the morning. They all went to bed where ever they fell.

At 5:00 Troy found himself lost in thought next to the pool.

His mind was racing as he brought the cigarette to his mouth and took a long drag filling his lungs. He watched as the smoke poured out of his mouth.

Why couldn't he get the image of Gabriella out of his mind? She was just another girl who he could have but he didn't want to have her, he wanted more.

For the first time in a long time he was scared. Too wrapped up in his brain he didn't hear the large sliding doors roll open until he heard someone talking to him.

"Is this seat taken?" he looked up and saw the girl who was occupying his brain.

"Ermm no." he said quietly, she adjusted her blankets and sat next to him neither saying a word, a comfortable silence between them as they felt the water lapping at their feet.

"So why are you awake?" he asked taking another drag.

"I could be asking you the same question." She replied. "I am awake because I felt someone move next to, so I tried to go back to sleep but it was useless which is why I am sat here with you." She looked down at the water seeing the clearness.

"Well I am hear because…well…yeh." Troy began

"No, I mean carry on. I won't laugh." She said sincerely.

Chuckling he carried on. "Well I was dreaming about someone giving me a lap dance."

"Really!" She said amusement written all over her face as he smirked.

"Yeh I was, she was amazingly good at it, in fact I have a sneaky feeling that wasn't her first."

"Hey!" she nudged him making him chuckle he put out his cigarette and threw it into the nearest bush.

"Well this girl, she is very wet you see." Troy chuckled at her confused face

"Troy what are you trying to say?"

"You'll see." As he grabbed her blanket taking it off her and throwing her in the water

"TROY!!" She screamed as he burst out laughing not paying any attention to her.

Fine then Bolton we shall see about this then Gabriella thought.

She slowly lowered her pyjama bottoms leaving her with a pair of black girl boxers on her legs she smacked the trousers down on the side of the pool bringing Troy to his senses as he saw her slowly lifting up her cami revealing a black bra.

Troy's mouth opened as she ignored him and swam over to the side throwing her cami next to her trousers. She began swimming up and down the pool loving the feel of the water against her skin.

He watched as this beautiful creature moved through the water. He dangled his feet in the water watching her swim she slowly swam closer and closer to him hooking her arms over his feet. He felt her weight on his feet before he knew it she had pulled him under the water with her, laughing her head off. Coming to the surface he heard her giggles and flicked the hair and water out of his eyes.

"What Montez was that for?" Troy asked slightly annoyed.

"Pay backs, a bitch ain't it Bolton." Gabriella whispered in his ear huskily before diving under the water out of his reach.

"That's it Montez!" Troy pulled off his jeans and polo and began swimming towards her.

"Gotcha!" He shouted his hands on her waist as he spun her round and round the pair laughing and giggling.

Getting out of the pool and calming down the pair went and put on some dry clothes and wrapped themselves under a blanket outside watching the sun rise chatting quite happily.

"Ella? Can I ask you something?" Troy asked nervously, seriously what was this girl doing to him?

"Sure." She whispered sensing the serious tone in his voice.

"Is your side alright? I mean I have never seen someone in so much pain." He looked in her eyes.

"Troy…I…just leave it please." Gabriella said hurt and confusion written across her face.

"But Gabriella"

"No Troy I will tell you when I'm ready, I didn't press you so just don't."

"My God What Time is It?" The pair whipped their heads round to see a very tired looking Chad rubbing his hair.

"The time is…"Troy pulled out his phone "8:00"

"God I hate mornings" They shimmied up the side and Chad got under the blanket next to Gabriella.

Eventually everyone came outside

"My head hurts!" Anton whined

"Well if you hadn't of taken the drinking dare with Troy then you would have been fine." Diana pointed out. Troy chuckled remembering Anton trying to down a bottle of beer faster than Troy and not succeeding.

"Eugh!" was all Anton could muster as Taylor brought out a packet of Tylenol which everyone accepted gladly.

Gabriella ran to her bag and got out her tablet dispenser, she walked back outside to see everyone talking and eating breakfast all feeling like shit.

Gabriella got a glass of water and began the process of taking out and swallowing her tablets.

"Jesus Gabi! You must have like the mother of all hangovers! Look at them things!" Chad said wide eyed.

"Ermm well you could say something like that…" Gabi began

"Guys drop it Now!" Taylor snapped as they all returned to their own little worlds all but Troy who sat there staring at Gabriella take 6 different tablets.

After that they still felt like crap so decided to watch a few films, Gabriella had avoided Troy and planned on till she only had to talk to him.

After watching Coach Carter they all left leaving Sharpay and Ryan to go back to bed.

Gabriella went home and like everyone else slept for the whole weekend and doing their homework.

**

* * *

**

Sing By Travis

* * *

First thing on a Monday morning everyone piled into Ms Darbus's home room.

"Now young thespians it has been drawn to the principles attention that some of you are not up to scratch on all of your credits. The most lacking is the basket ball team, they need to get more drama credits or they are kicked off the team per school regulations, however if they should care to change their itinerary then they are to change their last periods Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday to choir.

People in the choir will now be as follows:

Zeke Baylor

Troy Bolton

Jason Cross

Chad Danforth

Ryan Evans

Sharpay Evans

Anton Garcia

Tiffany Giles

Diana Lohan

Taylor McKessie

Gabriella Montez

Daniel Smith

Michael Tanks

Steven Toms

You 12 will now be the choir."

The bell rang leaving all the boys and girls who had just had their names called out groaning.

"What the fuck? This can not be happening!" Chad complained

"Well at least we are all in it together!" Kelsi chirped

"Why are you going Kelsi?" Gabriella asked

"I do music for the choir! So I get to play whilst you guys sing!" Kelsi answered

The rest of the day passed on quickly for everyone in the gang, the new school year everyone seemed to have their body's weight in work to do.

They walked to the music room to see the choir stands up ready and Kelsi putting everyone in their places.

"Okay guys stand at the bottom ladies at the top I will sort you into sub sections once I have heard your voices a bit!" Kelsi went and sat down at the piano before Miss Darbus walked in.

"Now my young thespians, we have a surprise for you! I will not be teaching this class as I already have a drama class therefore you will have Mr Trovald. Now he has some different methods of teaching you but don't be afraid and be nice!"

"Evening!" a tall guy with shoulder length hair, a beard, a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt rolled up he threw his leather satchel on the desk and turned to face his class.

"And I am Mr Trovald."

"I will be teaching you guys, any questions?" A few people put their hands up

"Okay well good for you! The rules in my class are to be your own person, never to be embarrassed and what I say goes. Right people lets get moving!"

He walked forward

"You there what's your name?" pointing at Kelsi

"Kelsi."

"So you're my piano girly."

"Yes sir."

"Eugh not sir eugh no! Just call me…hell anything but sir! Anyways my kiddiwinkles we are to come up with something that will make you guys sound really good in three weeks so we don't all flunk graduation! So I want you to split into two groups, today you are going to audition and then we shall split you then your group shall perform on Friday in front of Ms Darbus and myself."

Everyone murmured as they got taken into the sound proof room for auditions and came out calling the next one finally when everyone was done.

"Right Team number 1 are:-

Daniel Smith

Michael Tanks

Steven Toms

Tiffany Giles

Ryan Evans

Sharpay Evans

Team number 2 are:-

Zeke Baylor

Troy Bolton

Jason Cross

Chad Danforth

Anton Garcia

Diana Lohan

Taylor McKessie

Gabriella Montez

Practice now or forever hold your piece!"

The group divided and began practising.

Kelsi had chosen the two songs and had picked out who would be doing the solos etc.

"Team 2 with Kelsi and team 1 with me! Let's Go!"

* * *

Sorry a bit of a filler but who wants to know what's wrong with Gabi hey? hmmmmmmmm


	17. Sing

Sing

Playlist

Mardy Bum by The Arctic Monkeys

Seasons of Love by Rent

Rush by Aly and AJ

Stop and Stare by One Republic

Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap

**

* * *

**

Mardy Bum by The Arctic Monkeys

* * *

The next few days cruised Gabriella avoided Troy at all costs not going unnoticed by their friends. Friday hit and everyone had, had enough.

"Gabriella come with me for second." Sharpay yanked Gabriella into the auditorium to be confronted by Taylor, Diana and Kelsi.

"Right that's it what is going on?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing why?" Gabriella asked very confused.

"Well then explain what is going on with you and Troy?" Taylor asked

* * *

Meanwhile…

The net hung above him and he shot, the gentle swish of the ball as it went through the net and bounced back towards him bending down to pick it up but looked to see another pair of hands on the ball.

He looked up to the figure to find Chad stood there.

"Dude, what's with you?" Chad asked

"Nothing." Troy snarled.

"Well there obviously is!" Chad replied

"There is nothing wrong." Troy said more forcefully

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Nothing is going on between me and Troy." Gabriella replied

"O yes there is!" Diana quipped in

Gabriella replied "No there…"

* * *

"Isn't anything going on between me and…" Troy exclaimed

* * *

"Gabriella, please you have got to face the facts we can all tell some thing is up with..." Kelsi continued

* * *

Chad continued "you are not the normal troy, not that you are normal…"

* * *

"Anyway, care to explain what's going on?" Taylor asked

"NO!" Gabriella and Troy shouted as they slammed the doors behind them stomping towards choir for last lesson to find themselves the only ones in the room.

"Ermm…hi." Gabriella said to break the silence.

"Hi" Troy acknowledged her and sat down at a desk staring right at her his eyes piercing.

Feeling very uncomfortable under his watchful eye Gabriella began walking around the room she got the window and looked down at the gardens below. She felt someone stood behind her.

"What is it Montez?" he said lowering his head to her shoulder and kissing the exposed skin and held her waist in place running his thumbs up and down soothingly.

"What's what Bolton?" her eyes remained on the tree in front of her.

"What is the…"

"Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted.

Troy pulled away quickly, walking over to the stands as other people joined him ready for practise.

"Yes Sharpay?" Gabriella replied

"I have had a man hunt trying to find you…"

"Well isn't that lovely Sharpay but for now I can see Gabriella is there and we need you in the stands now move" Mr Trovald exclaimed as Sharpay hurried over to her position as Gabriella made her way up.

"Right then guys have you all been practising with Kelsi?"

Murmurs of yes carried through out the group.

"Good, well Ms Darbus is here and waiting for her performances so group one you may go and warm up and then you can perform and then group two can go and perform."

Sharpay and Ryan's group went into the sound proof room and came out.

Stood in formation they sang their song and were admittedly amazing they took their bows.

Zeke, Troy, Jason, Chad, Anton, Diana, Taylor, Gabriella stood up all petrified knowing that they should have practiced this more as nobody had been assigned the solo parts (or so they thought.)

They ran into the sound proof room and began panicking.

"O my god, o my god, o my god!" Taylor shouted as soon as the door was shut

"I Know!" Diana squeaked.

"Guys, you'll be fine!" Kelsi said cheerily

"But we don't even have our soloists chosen." Diana panicked

"Well we shall do it and see what happens!" Kelsi said breezily giving two people unnoticeable looks and marched everyone out of the room.

They stood in a row boy girl, boy girl all of them nervous.

Kelsi moved round to the piano stool and sat down nodding her head to show them she was beginning.

**

* * *

**

Seasons of Love by Rent

* * *

_Italics All _

_Underline__ Troy_

_**Bold**__Gabriella_

They all fidgeted on the spot nervously as nobody knew what was happening with the solos and they had not cracked all of the harmonies.

Kelsi smiled knowingly at two people who currently felt the world was on their shoulders as they all took deep breathes.

Chad bouncing on the spot, Taylor chewing her nails, Zeke looking up to the skies praying, Jason staring at Kelsi, Diana holding Anton's hand whilst he rocked on his feet meanwhile Gabriella and Troy were deep breathing with her eyes closed.

Everyone began.

_525,600 minutes, _

_525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year? _

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes_

_How do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
__How about love?_

_Measure in love._

_Seasons of Love._

The harmonies were beautiful but now came the first solo and only two people knew what was going to happen. Everyone held their breath until a smooth clear voice came out from the row they all turned to see Gabriella singing as they supported with hums.

_**525,600 minu**__**tes  
525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes**_

Troy was mesmerized he looked at the girl that was occupying his brain when remembering his cue.

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died. _

Everyone was completely shocked at these two amazing voices that had appeared from no where.

They all carried, on feeding off the adrenaline with their audience captivated and them relaxing and clapping in time when Gabriella pulled out all of the stops.

_Remember the love! __**Oh you got to got to remember the love!**_  
_Remember the love! __**You know that love is a gift from up above**__**  
**__Remember the love! __**Share love; give love spread love**__  
Measure in love. __**Measure, measure your life in love.**__**  
**_

They all turned dumbfounded to look at their friend stood with her eyes shut holding her diaphragm hitting one of the highest notes imaginable.

_Seasons of love.__** Measure your life, measure your life in love. **_

The last chord was played and nobody moved as Kelsi came from round the back of the piano and took the music to Mr Trovald the bell went and still nobody moved not sure what to do.

**

* * *

**

Rush by Aly and AJ

* * *

"Well done everyone I will talk to you all tomorrow you may go." Mr Trovald said as he walked out of the classroom.

"What the fuck was that!" Anton screamed as the whole gang ran up to Troy.

"Dude we didn't know you could sing!" Ryan yelled.

"Yeh I mean what was that?" Sharpay asked.

Whilst all the commotion built around Troy, Gabriella said a speedy good bye to Kelsi and discussed how well it had gone as she had finally been able to get the high note then she quickly slipped out of the room and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had no idea where she was going as this was the first time she had been round school alone as her "friends" had always been with her.

Running past her locker then past the gym finally past the dance studios she went up a flight of stairs to a beautiful garden.

She walked up around and sat on a bench behind a huge bush facing over the city.

"What the hell am I doing?" She thought as she buried her face in her hands.

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang…

"So where did you learn to sing like that?" Jason asked

"You don't learn to sing Chad!" Taylor quipped in

"Actually both Troy and Gabriella have amazing natural singing ability!" Kelsi chirped.

"I know Gabs! Where did that come from?" Chad asked as the gang turned around to see nobody stood there.

"Hey did anyone see where Gaby went?" Anton asked

Whispers of no went round the group.

"Well I am sure she is fine!" Diana added

"Maybe, but considering how she virtually saved your asses in that performance and all you do is congratulate Troy, I mean I would be a bit pissed. But hey who am I to know?" Kelsi added venom laced in her voice.

"We didn't mean to." Taylor added.

"Yeh we didn't realise." Zeke input.

"Well that might not be how she sees it right now." Kelsi turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Small things can hurt more than the big things you know." Kelsi then walked through the door and ran down the corridor.

"Shit! What's with her?" Anton asked gaining himself a slap around the back of the head from Diana.

"Come on we need to go and apologize to Gabriella." Taylor started walking towards the door when Anton's eyes turned wide.

"Taylor what time is it?" Anton said in monotone

"Ermm I don't know why?" Taylor replied

"Get me the fucking time!" Anton yelled

"Okay dude just calm down!" Troy exclaimed

"The time is 5:00 why? What's the problem?" Chad said very confused.

Taylor's face went deathly pale "Where is Gabriella's bag?" She demanded.

"Here!" Sharpay handed it to her.

"Anton lets go!" Taylor and Anton were about to step outside of the room.

"Hold It!" Sharpay demanded "What the fuck is going on?" she stood hands on her hips.

"NOTHING!" Taylor and Anton screamed as they turned to go.

"Help to find Gabriella and call us if you do, DON'T! Do anything else and all will be explained." Anton said as Taylor grabbed his hand and rushed him out of the room.

"If someone doesn't explain what the hell is going on with Gabriella then I am going to kick off soon!" Chad shouted as he slammed the door behind him the others followed suit.

Troy slowly walked out taking a left and a right and went up a flight of stairs. He wanted to help find Gabriella but felt too guilty to even look her in the eyes.

At the top of the stairs he came to his oasis, the science club gardens. He walked around and looked at the view.

He had to admit this was an amazing place to be; finally he went to sit on his favourite bench he walked around the bush and saw Gabriella. Her head was between her legs and her breathing ragged.

She turned to look at him but her normal tan skin was a ghostly shade of gray white tears streaming down her face. She went to speak but all that came out was a croak as she quickly turned her head back to in between her legs.

Troy froze, what did Taylor and Anton say? He soon went into over drive as Gabriella's whole body began shaking furiously like she had been put into a freezer.

Not sure what to do he picked her up bridal style.

She felt all of her body being moved her arms being placed around warm skin and her legs and back supported easily.

She weighed next to nothing her tiny figure seemed smaller than it had when she had danced on him. Placing his strong arms around her he never wanted to let go, he would never admit this to anyone but he felt unfamiliar sparks run down his body shuddering he began to make his way down the stairs to the corridor.

**

* * *

**

Stop and Stare by One Republic

* * *

"TAYLOR! ANTON! GUYS!" Troy shouted as Gabriella groaned.

"TROY?!" Taylor's voice rang out as she rounded the corner eyes widening at the sight before her.

"DO SOMETHING!" Troy had gone into panic mode Taylor began rummaging in Gabriella's bag furiously.

The rest of the gang rounded the corner and were the last thing Gabriella saw before she passed out.

"She's lost consciousness!" Troy shouted he sat on the floor and moved her into the recovery position her head in his lap.

She began shivering and goose bumps began to appear on her arms and legs.

"Troy how long has she been like this?" Anton asked calmly whilst staring at Troy who had now also turned a pasty white, his eyes had turned almost black as fear panic and love spread over him.

"About 10 minutes." Troy managed to blab out as he looked down on the girl, all he could hear was her breathing.

The voices around him did nothing he sat there and stared at her face in peaceful sleep just like Ally's had been, just a motionless beauty in front of him.

Zeke, Jason and Ryan all took their jackets off and did as Anton instructed, as they heated her fragile body Taylor then took her temperature and they waited for her to come back to 37ºC.

Soon Gabriella began to move causing Troy to wake from his hypnotic state.

"Taylor what's going on?" Troy asked

"Listen to me Troy, Okay?" Taylor instructed her serious tone scaring everyone.

"Okay." Troy whispered.

"Troy, take off your jacket and shirt you need to move closer to Gabriella so her body can feel your body heat and begin to warm up faster if else we need to ring an ambulance. Do you understand?"

Taylor looked deep into his eyes the rest of the gang stood there motionless as Taylor and Anton began pulling out all the equipment from their bags.

"What are you guys doing?" Sharpay blubbered from her tears.

"Sharpay, they know what they are doing just let them get on with it." Zeke answered shakily as Sharpay placed her head into the crook of his neck.

"Why do they have all of this stuff?" Diana asked unable to seek comfort in her boyfriend her mascara leaving black lines down her face.

"I don't know Diana I honestly don't know." Kelsi whispered as she could barely speak any louder they all held on to each other with Ryan, Jason and Chad pulling them into a big hug none of them letting their eyes leave Gabriella.

Troy then took off his jacket and shirt placing it under her head and round her body. He then shimmied round to her back and pulled her closer to him, they moulded together perfectly.

Her body rolled round so her face was buried in his chest.

"Anton what's she doing?" Troy asked as Gabriella stopped shaking.

"Her body recognised yours as a heat source and she is naturally preserving her face she is also warming up she's on 35." Anton smiled as Gabriella began to gain some colour in her face.

"Okay Anton she's up to 37 we need to act fast." Taylor informed him.

"Good," Anton turned back to Troy "Troy you need to move away and raise her head more, like you did earlier. Can you do that for me?"

Troy looked at Anton and gave a small nod not wanting to let Gabriella go but moved back with her head in his lap.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered and she began to stir again she opened her eyes and found them looking up into a pair of midnight blue eyes looking concerned and upset.

"Gabi can you hear me?" Taylor spoke softly.

She went to speak but she couldn't.

"Nod your head if you feel like you can't talk." Troy whispered as he brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her arm gently.

Gabriella whimpered but nodded her head knowing what was going to happen next.

"Okay Gabriella you know what's going to happen babe you've got Anton and Troy to hold on to and I'm gonna sort you out yeh?" Taylor hushed her whilst stroking her forehead.

A single tear fell from Gabriella's eye Troy brushed it away carefully as Anton moved and took one hand and gave the other one to Troy to hold.

"Okay Gabriella brace yourself I'm going to lift your shirt and check it then you know what happens babe." Taylor said.

"Come on prima." Anton whispered.

Gabriella nodded.

Taylor lifted up Gabriella's shirt and revealed her bandages she took a pair of scissors and began to gently cut the bandage off.

Gabriella whimpered at the thought of everyone seeing her scar but there was no way to avoid it now.

She looked up and saw Troy's eyes flicking from her face to her top, she fidgeted and wanted to be moved up so she could see what Taylor was doing.

"Troy," she whispered

"Yes Gabriella?" Troy looked back down and into her eyes noticing they were filled with tears that threatened to fall.

"I want to see." She whispered back as a single tear fell. Anton moved her so she could see.

**

* * *

**

Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap

* * *

The bandages fell away and revealed a huge scar starting central to her ribcage then forking off into two as it created a large T shape running far across her upper stomach.

"Taylor what does it look like?" Anton asked.

"Slightly swollen but the scar isn't broken." Taylor replied smiling.

Troy sat there astounded; how the hell had she got that?

The rest of the gang gasped as they saw the scar all wondering the same thing.

Gabriella lay with her eyes closed knowing the worst was yet to come.

"Prima are you ready?" Anton asked Gabriella nodded her head.

"Here we go Gabs." Taylor informed her she knelt down and began applying pressure firstly to her lower stomach and moving her way up towards the scar.

Initially Gabriella whimpered in anticipation until she writhed in pain clinging on to Troy and Anton's hands silently struggling.

Taylor began adding more pressure to the scarred area checking that there was no internal damage.

The room was silent apart from Gabriella's movements and whimpers, her breathing irregular.

Troy couldn't believe it, he had been curious about Gabriella's actions but nothing compared to seeing this. Now there was no denying that there was something not quite the same as Gabriella as there was with other girls.

Taylor removed her hands and he heard a sigh of relief as Gabriella slid down his bare chest so her head was back in his lap her eyes shut whilst Anton and Taylor spoke.

"Okay Gabs it all feels good. We just need you to inject rather than take your tablets we can't risk you fainting again." Taylor said

"Okay fine." Gabriella replied wearily.

"You want me to do it?" Anton asked

"No."

"Do you want Taylor to do it?" Anton asked again

"No."

"Who do you want to do it then?" Troy asked.

"You Troy, I want you to do it." And Gabriella closed her eyes again.

Everyone was stunned

"Gabi why me?" Troy asked gently

"Because you saved me once so you can do it again."

"Troy, are you comfortable with this?" Anton checked.

"Yeh, okay what do I do?" Troy queered

"Swap places with me and Anton will talk you through." Taylor swapped with Troy propping Gabriella up more as he moved round to Gabriella's side.

He looked down to her stomach flat and toned he looked up at Gabriella and she nodded watching him intently.

Gently he ran his finger over the scar ghosting the shape feeling the soft smooth skin looking from his hand to Gabriella as she smiled softly enjoying the feeling of his smooth fingers on her stomach.

Troy looked up at Gabriella and saw she was smiling her body slowly relaxing against his fingers. He was not afraid of her scar or freaked out in any way just rather shocked that this beautiful girl was marked in such a way.

Shaken out of their trance Troy began to listen.

"Okay Troy just put it in here and then push the end but don't put on too much pressure." Anton instructed.

"Wait!" Gabriella stopped him

"What's wrong Gabs?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Get the guys over here."

The rest of the gang moved over to where Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Anton were. They all knelt down and watched as Troy inserted the needle into her scar and gave her the pain killers everyone staring intently to her stomach.

Relief washed through Gabriella's body as she felt the serum move quickly to the pain and relieve it quickly.

Her eyes closed and feeling Troy's smooth fingers run over the scar she was lulled into comfort, she moved to a lying position but before the questions to began she whispered.

"Don't be afraid just touch it."

Everyone surrounding her each took a turn to touch her scar all amazed at the softness.

"Gabi now might be the time to start explaining." Troy whispered as he took Taylor's place at Gabriella's head.

"Okay" she sighed before closing her eyes and waiting to here the questions.


	18. Coming Clean

18. Coming Clean

Playlist:

Come Clean by Hilary Duff

Sympathy by Goo goo dolls

Babylon by David Gray

Light on my Shoulder by Susie Suh

**

* * *

**

Come Clean by Hilary Duff

* * *

"Gabriella please tell us what is going on, I mean firstly the bandages, then the kick playing twister, next the tablets and now this, you can't deny it now." Chad said concerned.

"Okay I yeh well…let's start from the beginning, well yeh so. Taylor give me a hand?" Gabriella looked at Taylor for encouragement

"Gab this is your story to tell not mine." Taylor smiled sympathetically but knew Gabriella would be disappointed in herself if she didn't tell them all herself.

"Okay here it goes. When I was 14 I began to get very painful cramps, at first I dismissed them as period pains."

"Ewww!" the guys interrupted

"Anyway, they increasingly got worse and worse until I started to pass out from the pain which is what you all saw today." She saw everyone nod in agreement

"I went to the doctors and they gave me painkillers however this did nothing I went back and they took blood samples and ran numerous tests still nothing. I also lost a lot of weight and they thought I was also anorexic."

She took a deep breathe as the memories flooded her brain

"I…I…I carried on as normal as I could, but one morning I woke up and the pain had moved to where my stomach was, putting my hands on my stomach it had swollen and looked like I had half a basket ball shoved down my top."

The lads laughed lightly.

"I went to shout my dad but I could barely breathe from the pain. I passed out I only know what happened from what I have been told but," She stopped and closed her eyes she felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand and she continued

"Apparently my dad walked upstairs to find me and I was barely alive, the ambulance came and I was rushed into hospital. After 3 days of being unconscious they discovered I had…" Another squeeze of the hand from Taylor knowing she was going to tell them.

"Liver cancer." She whispered, everyone gasped.

"O My God Gabriella!" Diana whispered as the friends all sat there struck dumb.

"I had stage 4 liver cancer that means it had almost killed my liver but was beginning to spread. The tumour was too big to remove and would have killed me so there were two options, Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy."

"So what happened to your hair?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay why would her hair be affected?" Jason asked

Taylor answered "Because when you have Chemotherapy hair loss is one of the side effects this is due too…"

"Okay Taylor stop there before we all get way too confused." Chad said.

"So I had the therapy and seemed to be getting better and to answer your question Sharpay I lost all of my hair, Anton have you got a picture?"

"Yeh." Anton took out his wallet and pulled out a stack of photographs from the little pocket pulling out different pictures, all of them had different people in but always two people in them, Gabriella and him.

"Have you got the one when I was in hospital for the first time?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella are you sure?" Anton was rather unsure about showing the gang this one.

"Yeh I'm sure." Anton went through the pile and found the one she wanted handing it to her she looked at the photograph and smiled.

In the photograph her and Anton were lying in a hospital bed both asleep Gabriella curled into his side and his arm protectively round her shoulders, neither had any hair she smiled remembering.

Troy looked over her and saw the photograph, his heart plummeting she was tiny she looked so weak and feeble her tan skin was ghostly white and thin, her veins could be seen easily but what shocked him the most was how beautiful she was. Even like this she still looked incredible.

Passing the photo round everyone saw how she was Taylor burst into tears remembering the sight of her best friend; Anton smiled weakly before passing it round.

"Anton, why do you have no hair?" Diana asked.

"Well, I decided whatever Gabriella went through I would go through as well."

"That is so sweet!" Kelsi admired

"That photograph was taken the day I woke up with all of my hair gone. Anton came to visit me everyday and that day he walked in with a pair of hair clippers we sat and shaved all of his hair off, he was more upset about losing his hair than I was of losing mine." Gabriella told them as Anton began to get ribbed by his friends.

Everyone smiled as more photographs were passed round.

"That still doesn't explain the scar I mean if you had chemotherapy it would have killed it right?" Zeke asked

"Well not really, the chemotherapy reduced the tumour and stopped it from spreading however my liver still wasn't working properly. After awhile I stopped responding to treatment, there was only one thing left to do, transplant."

"So how old were you when you needed your transplant?" Diana whispered

"Well for most people on your 16th you want a car or a fendi handbag I got a new liver." Gabriella smiled.

"So on your 16th birthday you had the operation?" Zeke asked

"Yeh, I opened my presents in the hospital virtually on my death bed and then at 9:00 I was woken up and being prepped for a transplant and now 16 months on and I am here."

"O my god that's incredible!" Kelsi whispered.

"So let me guess you guys want to ask questions?" Gabriella said looking at their faces.

"Just a few." Sharpay said sarcastically as everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay then fire away." Gabriella smiled.

"How long have you been out of hospital?" Diana asked

"10 months 15 days" Gabriella smiled "Not like I'm counting" everyone laughed

"What did you eat?" Chad asked

"Well for around 8 months I lived off a drip so now I eat everything!" Gabriella chirped

"So you mean like no food at all?" Chad chipped in

"Nope, not a bite." The gang gasped and Chad went very pale

"How many tablets are you on a day now?" Jason asked.

"Well around 10, Six in the morning and 4 at night but I can have up to 14 depending on what foods I eat or drink. But when I first came out of hospital I was on around 32." She smiled as they looked at her astounded.

**

* * *

**

Sympathy by Goo goo dolls

* * *

"Gabs I am so sorry!" Diana croaked holding back the tears

"I don't want sympathy I am alive and as well as can be so please don't apologize for something no one can do anything about." Gabriella said bravely

"Gabriella you say you were virtually on your death bed, how close do you mean?" Kelsi whispered

"Well my heart has stopped once and I have had to be resuscitated, I then went on a life support machine and when they did the operation I died but I came back again."

"Who was your donor?" Troy asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella whispered as a tear leaked down her face.

"Shh it's okay I understand stupid question." Troy soothed whilst wiping the tears away "You don't have to answer that question." She smiled up at him and took his warm hand away from her face and laced their fingers together.

"It's okay." They smiled at each other.

The gang noticed the chemistry between the two and smiled.

"Hey Taylor is that you?" Chad pointed to a picture of Gabriella asleep with Anton holding her hand both with no hair and a girl looking identical to Taylor on his lap crying their free hands laced.

"Well erm yeh that's me." Taylor whispered whilst looking at Anton

"Yes that's Taylor." Anton answered

"Why is she wearing a hospital gown?" Sharpay asked

"I…I…I." Taylor stuttered.

"It was when she fell and cut all of her knees you know when she got glass in them remember?" Anton covered. Taylor smiled appreciatively

"I remember!" Kelsi chirped

"Well she came on to the same ward as Gabriella and that is how we all met." Anton told them.

They all nodded their head.

"Well you two seem pretty close in that picture what's with that?" Chad said suspiciously.

"Gabriella had just been resuscitated and yes Tay and I are very close." Anton replied.

"How close is very close?" Chad asked

"Anton and I went out for about 6 months okay!" Taylor said exasperatedly

"O My God!" Sharpay shouted.

"So what? We decided that we were better off as mates and here we are today like brother and sister. Why is everyone making a big deal of this?" Anton asked

Diana remained silent she looked at Anton and smiled

"Because you never told anyone, but it was in the past and we need to move on."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Sharpay squeaked.

"Actually I did I told you I was going out with a guy I met in hospital and he also goes to our school. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want the fuss and because we were too preoccupied with making sure Gabriella was getting better. We decided that we should be friends and now I think of Anton as my older brother." Taylor answered smiling at Anton.

"Why didn't you tell me Taylor?" Chad whispered.

"Chad it was in the past as well as many other things that do not need to be remembered like Sharpay and Troy going out, in the past not important lets move on."

"You went out with Troy?" Gabriella asked Sharpay

"Yep for like a month we kissed and then both said it was like kissing your sibling and just all wrong so we left it, I can understand where Anton and Taylor are coming from totally!" Sharpay replied

"Any how now I am completely freaking out with mental images lets' all move on!" Zeke interrupted

The gang began chatting about the up and coming weekend.

"Gabi?" Troy asked

"Yeh" she turned her head back to looking at Troy

"Can I have my shirt coz I am fucking freezing here." Troy stammered through chattering teeth as goose bumps appeared on his arms and chest accenting his perfectly defined pecks, abs and washboard stomach.

Gabriella had not noticed this before but was currently trying to overcome the urge to run her fingers over the muscles. Snapping back to reality before anyone noticed.

"O My God! Sorry!" She lifted her back up and gave him his shirt.

"Thanks." Throwing it on quickly a smile played on his lips as he felt the warmth of her body on the shirt and the smell of her perfume lingering lightly on the fabric.

**

* * *

**

Babylon by David Gray

* * *

"Well time to get going!" Ryan exclaimed as he stood up.

"Yeh we better go Chad, your mum will be wondering why there is food in the house still!" Taylor giggled as she kissed Gabriella on the cheek

"Kelsi, Jason you guys want a ride home?" Ryan offered

"Yeh please that would be great." Kelsi replied

"If that's alright?" Jason asked

"Yeh sure I have to go dancing anyways." Ryan smiled

"Anton we have to go as well we have dinner plans and I have to get ready." Diana said as she reluctantly stood up.

"Will you be alright precioso baile bombón?" Anton asked looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"Si! Now go you have one very good looking girlfriend who has to get ready."

"I will call you Gabs over the weekend!" Diana shouted as Anton dragged her down the corridor.

"Zeke I am hungry!!" Sharpay whined

"Let me guess white chocolate cheesecake?" Zeke smiled

"Yeh! Let's go! Bye guys!!" Sharpay called as she skipped away with Zeke in tow

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes resting her head back she came into contact with a leg, opening her eyes she looked up to see two cobalt blue eyes.

"Hey." She whispered

"Hey yourself" he whispered back he moved the strands of hair out of her face he asked.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" She smiled lazily

"Your scar." He whispered again

Silence she thought about it, _why the hell does he want to see such a big horrible scar? At least it doesn't freak him out like most people. What harm will it do? Brain, stop thinking and answer him!! _

"Okay." She whispered

He stretched over her and lifted her top up again revealing the scar he stared at it mesmerised running his finger over it feeling every little bump of the stitches he placed his full hand over it her body relaxing once again to his touch.

"You know we should get going." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeh we should" Troy sighed just enjoying the moment with Gabriella

He couldn't understand he had barely known her for two weeks and yet still he felt he had known her for his whole life. Pulling her top down, he shuffled back and helped Gabriella up they walked outside.

"Oh shit!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?" Troy chuckled.

"My car is at home Anton gave me a lift here, ergh!" She shouted

"Well I am sure I could give you a lift?" He replied

"No, no I will ring my dad he can come and pick me up." She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Gabi its fine, now come on let's go." And with that he grabbed her hand and led her towards his car.

She couldn't help but notice how they instinctively laced fingers their hands perfectly fitting together.

She got in the car and he jumped into the driver's seat.

"Ermm do you have to go home straight away?" Troy asked nervously

"No, I just need to ring my dad."

"Great tell him you'll be home by 6:30."

"Why where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

He pulled out of the car park as they sat in a comfortable silence the radio playing quietly in the background.

She looked across at him noticing the way he narrowed his eyes slightly when he was concentrating and how when they stopped at a traffic light he would drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

Driving on Troy thought about the place he was taking her, it was a very special place to him and nobody knew about it until today when for the first time in over two years he was letting somebody in.

He looked across at Gabriella her eyes shut but still awake as she hummed to the radio. Pulling over he stopped the car, she opened her eyes to see a lake crystal clear with the setting sun reflecting beautifully.

Troy got out of the car and helped her out; they walked on to the shore. Troy picked up a stone and skimmed it across the water.

"So why am I here Troy?"

"I don't really know" he turned to face her, sincerity in his voice and eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Gabriella asked as she stared straight into his eyes intensely.

Looking down he broke the contact and took one of her hands and played with her fingers.

"I come here to relax, to be me, to think" he moved forwards so his forehead was touching hers, eyes closed

"Think about what?" she whispered as their noses touched and he could feel her breath on his lips, electricity shot down their bodies startling them both.

"Everything." A slight move of the head and they would be kissing it took all of his might not to kiss her but he didn't and he had no idea why.

**

* * *

**

Light on my Shoulder by Susie Suh

* * *

She moved away and walked on to the jetty holding on to the railings, he followed and stood behind her putting his arms on the railings either side of her hands. He brought his head down and gently began kissing her neck, tiny little kisses as her body curved into his. She turned her neck allowing him greater access as his kisses became longer and hungrier.

She turned around so she was staring into his eyes full of love and compassion letting go of the railings he placed his hands on her hips and gently drew circles. She let go of the railings and clung on to Troy's shirt.

"Hey don't be afraid I'm here." Troy whispered.

"I know, I just feel safer when I hold on to you." They smiled.

He turned her round and wrapped his arms around her waist, they stood in silence listening to the waves slowly lapping against the shore and the sound of their breathing.

"Troy what did you think when you found out today?"

Silence

"I thought…you were very brave," he kissed her shoulder, "Truly amazing actually." Another kiss "But incredibly beautiful." He left one more lingering kiss.

"So you weren't freaked out by it?" she asked nervously

"Surprisingly no, it makes you completely different to anyone I have ever known."

She turned around again and smiled he lifted her top up and kissed her on her scar.

"That's my mark okay." Troy said.

"Why your mark?" Gabriella giggled

"Because it makes me want to do this even more."

He stood up placing his hands on her waist so his thumbs were over her scar and brought his head down and gently nuzzled her nose, she slowly brought her arms around his neck and lifted her head up. Looking into her eyes she nodded in approval.

Their lips met in a gentle, sensual kiss she gasped slightly as electric shocks ran through out their bodies.

He slowly moved his mouth and massaged her lips as she did in return, cupping his cheek in her hand as the other circled the back of his neck.

He moved his hand round to the small of her back and pulled her in closer she nibbled on his bottom lip as his hand drew shapes around her waist.

Pulling back for air they looked at each other and smiled at each other, slowly returning their gaze back to the water.

"Wow." They both whispered as the setting sun turned the water a beautiful red.

She sighed in contentment as he began playing with her fingers gently stroking each one.

"Troy why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Well you are being a jackass player and next thing you go and bring me here. I don't want to be another member of the Troy's play toy club."

"Brie, I … I…one day I may tell you but for now just don't get involved with me because I hurt the people I care mostly about just, don't."

He sighed turning his head away from her because for once Troy Bolton was not going to get what he wanted.

"Well I think it's a bit late for that." Gabriella whispered as she held his chin moving it round to face her leaning up and kissed him, he kissed back with need and longing but still keeping the kiss at a slow and steady rate.

Carefully he licked her bottom lip and waited for permission before slowly entering her mouth she moaned quietly as their tongues danced.

They took a breath before Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her back in the kiss becoming more steamy, their hearts beating faster than ever before and their lungs pleading for more oxygen.

Troy began kissing down her neck and towards her collar bone she sighed in bliss trying to regain her breathing skills. He returned back to her mouth smiling into the kiss.

The need to breath becoming too much for both they drew apart and stood foreheads resting against one another.

"Come on." Troy said as he led her back to shore where they wrapped around each others bodies watching the birds on the water.

Gabriella's mind now doing 100 thoughts a minute.

_What a kiss! It was magical, well he should be good being a player! What are you doing go and kiss the living shit out of him!! No you are going to be hurt and used!! ARGH!! Follow your heart and not your head for once in your life! No head doesn't get hurt hearts do! ARGH!! _

"Time to get you home," troy whispered in her ear then kissing just under it.

"Hmmm" she managed to reply

"Hmmm" he replied before kissing her on the lips

"Hmmm" she replied again causing him to chuckle.

"Come on" he said whilst pulling them both up.

They walked back to his car and got in

Gabriella fell asleep quickly as Troy drove her to her house.

Arriving he looked across to see her sleeping form curled up on the passenger seat of his car, smiling he leaned over and slowly kissed her lips.

"Now I like waking up that way." Gabriella whispered as Troy chuckled

"Your home m'lady."

"Why thank you!"

"Shall I be seeing you soon?" Troy asked nervously

"We shall see about that won't we?"

"We certainly will."

A quick peck on the lips and she ran up to her house closing the door behind her.

* * *

Betcha u didn't see that one coming!!


	19. Afraid

19. Afraid

Playlist

Baby Love by the Supremes

Afraid by Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

**Baby Love ****by The Supremes**

* * *

"Mum I'm home and Taylor's here!" Chad shouted as he and Taylor walked into the house the smell of cooking and the radio playing old motown classics.

Taylor knew exactly what was going to happen as it was like this every time she came to Chad's and that was one of the things she loved about him, certain parts of the day had to be done in a certain way to make things normal and as if on cue Chad's mum came down the stairs a pile of washing covering her face but her short curly afro hair visible over the top.

"CHAD!"

"Yes Mum" Chad replied as he shoved a cookie in his mouth and offering one to Taylor

"If I find your boxers on your lamp shade one more time then you can be the one to bring them down!" His mum said as she put the washing down.

"MUM!!" Chad cried as Taylor giggled

"O Hi there Taylor! Do you want a freshly baked cookie?"

"Yes Please." Taylor chuckled

Chad muttered under his breath as he followed the two women back into the kitchen Taylor and himself sitting at the breakfast bar.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Chad's mum asked as she bustled round the kitchen.

"Just an evening in watching films with my girlie here" Chad smiled

"Okay fine but your father and I have to go out as he has a work event."

"Alright mum, what time are you going to be back?"

"Around 12:00 is that alright?"

"Yeh sure, what's for dinner?"

"Do you ever think of anything but your stomach?" Taylor questioned as she nibbled around the chocolate chunks in her cookie

"No he doesn't just like his father."

"O" Taylor mouthed

"Now that's not true I think of you all the time baby!" Chad said as his kissed her on the cheek

"Lame but I love you so I will let it pass." Taylor smiled.

"So mum food?" Taylor feigned hurt and hit his chest.

"Well how does momma's pizza fold sound?"

"SWEET!!"

"Taylor, are you staying for dinner?" his mom asked

"Why yes she is!" Chad interrupted

"Would you like to ask Taylor about that Chad?" His mum chuckled

"Yes please Michelle I would love to stay and Chad sit." Taylor smiled.

"See...Hey!"

Both women burst out laughing

"One day baby you'll catch on." Taylor giggled as she kissed his pouting lips.

"Aww is lil baby Chad upset?" Taylor cooed

"You'll pay for that McKessie" Chad growled

"O will I Danforth?" Taylor smirked

Michelle laughed at their interactions and carried on preparing their meal.

"I'm Home!" Another voice rang out

"Hey honey we're in the kitchen!" Michelle shouted to her husband. Mr Danforth strode into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerily whilst picking up some cookies and munching them down happily

"Hey Dad! How's work?"

"Crap coz we have this stupid dinner dance but, being boss there is no get away." He huffed

"O well!" Michelle chirped

"And why is Chelle so happy" her husband taunted.

"Well Stewie, Chelle is so happy because she has an announcement!"

"Why mum what's going on?" Chad asked

"Well we are no longer going to be a three person family." Michelle smiled

"You mean…" Stuart stammered

"12 weeks!" Michelle exclaimed

"O My God…I'm gonna be a dad again!" Stuart shouted as he swung his wife around and kissed her square on the lips

"Congratulations guys!" Taylor added as she went and joined the hug

"O My God!...My parents are still having sex! I think I'm gonna hurl." Chad ran out of the room.

"Don't worry he'll come around." Taylor told his parents

"I give him 30 seconds." His mum added

"Nope 1 minute" Stuart added

"No definitely 45 seconds." Taylor added

"Well my darling 6 months time and we shall have another lunatic to look after." Stuart smiled to his wife.

"God help you both." Taylor added

"Hey we got stuck with him you actually had the choice!" Stuart quipped

"I know and I wouldn't want it any other way." Taylor smiled

"I'm gonna be a big brother!!" Chad exclaimed as he walked back into the kitchen throwing his arms around Taylor.

"We know Chad and by the way he was gone for 42 seconds."

"Huh?" Chad asked

"Doesn't matter babe." Taylor kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"Right Mrs Danforth we need to get ready to go!"

"Okay guys your pizza fold is in the oven, Taylor you know how to do it right?" Michelle asked

"Yeh sure, have a nice time you guys!" Chad shouted

"I'll finish tea and then we can sit and watch a film okay!" Taylor asked

"Okay I'm going for a shower."

Chad kissed her cheek and then ran upstairs.

Tay prepared the food and Chad bounced downstairs with all his hair scrapped back.

He dragged Tay to the couch and sat her down next to him as they ate their meal and started to watch the film.

Finishing their food they snuggled

* * *

**Afraid by Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

Taylor felt Chad's arm wrapped around her shoulder move down to her waist and he turned his head to face her, tilting her head up she brushed her lips against his sighing in contentment.

Chad left his arm around her waist and gently shifted so there was a gap in between the bottom of Taylor's top and the top of her trousers slowly he stroked the soft supple skin and drew idle pictures with his fingers.

Taylor gasped as her top kept inching its way up she turned to look at Chad's face who was obviously watching the film and carried on watching.

Chad looked down at Taylor and saw she was clearly engrossed in the film he lowered his face to the back of her neck and pressed his lips and placed light butterfly kisses round to her jaw she tilted her neck giving him access to her sweet spot which he happily obliged to clamp on and massage, her moans filled the room and the film was long forgotten as they turned to face each other in a heated lip lock, she sat up more and leaned him over the couch so she straddled his waist as she nibbled at his bottom lip.

Wanting to be in control Chad flipped them over, staring deep into his girlfriends eyes she smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently allowing him access with his tongue.

His hands slowly went under her top and made their way to her breasts he gently rubbed over her hardening peaks through her bra and smiled as he heard a throaty groan erupt from her.

She ran her hands down to his muscular thighs and began torturously guiding them towards his groin. Being dangerously close Chad felt his breathing hitch as she skipped over his growing bulge.

"You know Tay?" he muttered between kisses

"What Chad?" she replied becoming annoyed

"It's not nice to tease" she smiled

"Shame for you then isn't it Danforth."

"It will soon be your problem as well McKessie"

Her top by now had inched its way up above her belly button and Chad began to play and kiss her now exposed belly button ring whilst Taylor wound her fingers in his thick and curly ponytail.

He looked up at her and smiled cheekily as he began to lower his hand down to the button on her jeans.

Taylor's breath increased

_Go away memories, go away think of Chad, Chad won't hurt you, Chad won't do what he did, Chad actually loves me__. _

Chad looked up and saw Taylor looking up to the ceiling tears brewing in her eyes. He sat up and stared at Taylor who was currently battling with herself

_Let him do it, he won't hurt you, but Caleb said he would never hurt you and look where that got you, no Chad is not Caleb, Caleb was a bastard, Chad might be a dick head as well though__, NO he isn't…_

"Tay are you alright baby?" Chad asked

"Yeh I'm fine why?" she rushed

"Well you look like you're about to cry." Chad said concerned

"No no I'm fine." She breathed and smiled

"Are you sure?" Chad asked

"Yes." She whispered as she kissed him as his hands carried on with their duties of undoing her jeans.

Her heart hammered not in ecstasy but in fear as her mind clouded over from the memories.

Her jeans came undone and were slowly being moved down her legs to reveal the top part of her underwear.

She lay there motionless tears spilling down her cheeks Chad had, had enough sitting up straight he gazed blankly at his hands.

She felt him move and she stuttered

"W...why did you stop?" wiping her tears away

"Why did I stop? That's all you can say?" Chad snapped shaking his head

His voice softened "Taylor what's wrong?"

"N…" She began before he snapped again

"Don't deny it coz I won't hear any of this shit any more this is yet again we are becoming more "sexually intimate" and you freeze and cry just…just…"

He sighed and stood up running his hand through his hair.

"What are you trying to say Chad?" Taylor asked

"I want to know is it something I do or have done or is it something I am not doing, just tell me rather than this it is humiliating."

"Chad I swear it is nothing to do with you I promise."

"Then what is it Tay! Coz I got nothing here just an unexplainable crying girlfriend, 2 he ranted and then began to calm down. "Tell what's wrong and we can work through this together, as a couple."

"I…I…I" Taylor stammered

"Come on Taylor, please." He looked in her eyes and saw the fear held in them

"I have to go." She blurted out before she ran out of the door and disappearing into the night leaving Chad speechless and wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

**I owe u guys a big fat apology i am really sorry i haven't been able to upload as i had written up to chapter 25 but then i got a virus and all of my work was deleted :( i have now got my laptop back in full working order and am able to upload YAY!!  
**

**lvxxx thanks 4 ur understanding!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	20. How Do You Remove the Pain?

20. How Do You Remove the Pain?

Playlist:-

My Same by Adele

I Don't Need a Man by the Pussycat Dolls

Run away by Linkin Park

When you look at me by Christina Milian

* * *

**My Same by Adele**

* * *

Saturday the day of bliss the day of relaxing the day to do what ever you want when ever you want to…wrong. For Troy, Saturday meant a long basket ball practice but before that he had to take a run to keep his dad happy.

Troy staggered out of bed with a killer of a hangover; he had slept with Lindsey last night and was not happy about it.

Why did I do it?

Was all that he could think, he remembered driving home and thinking about Gabriella next thing he knew he was walking through Brad's house who was captain of the football team and being handed a beer with girls grinding into him. Lindsey had pinned him to the wall and ripped his clothes off him as they staggered to the nearest bedroom.

Why did I do it?

He had just spent the most amazing evening night with Gabriella and then he goes and fucks it all up with a cheap slut who he has had before.

Why did I do it?

Checking his phone he saw a missed called off Lindsey and three text messages.

Switching his phone off quickly he wandered downstairs groaning and putting his head on the breakfast bar to hear something being put next to him

Looking up he saw his mothers green eyes and warm smile an aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here darling take this." She whispered as Troy mumbled "Thank you." Sighing she continued making breakfast.

"Morning son, ready for your run?" Jack asked him as he walked downstairs.

"Err I don't think he is" Lucy answered as Troy had fallen back to sleep sprawled across the breakfast bar

With Gabriella…

Left right, left right,

How could he?

Left right, left right.

How dare he?

Left right, left right.

I mean it wasn't like we are going out or anything just

Why?

Left right, left right.

Earlier on as in 2:00 in the morning Taylor had rang her and explained the Chad situation Gabriella being in the know was very sympathetic but was upset to hear about Troy's little event with Lindsey.

The thing that confused her more was

Why do I care?

Left right, left right.

Her feet kept her moving as she ran to the dance studios as she did many Saturdays, knowing the place was going to be empty at 8:00 in the morning she had been given access to the keys so she could practice in the quiet and starting with a run she was able to think through the Troy issue and warm up at the same time.

Walking in she started to stretch currently enjoying what ever theme tune was running through her head. Carefully strapping her feet up and then walking over to the CD player she thought about what dance to rehearse.

"Ironic" she thought as she pressed play and put everything in place.

* * *

**I Don't Need a Man by the Pussycat Dolls**

* * *

She began, the moves effortlessly rolling through her body with precision yet making it look like walking.

Troy had woken up about five minutes after his dad had walked in the room, he was feeling better for the pain killers and was actually looking forward to running and clearing his system of any remaining toxic substances.

He ran down his road and headed towards the park, iPhone head phones in ears and wife beater clinging to his body.

He picked up the pace and decided that he would head further out, he ran past the little shopping area and round towards the dance studios he looked through the window to see a figure and a mane of long brown hair swing round to the music

Curious, he walked in to the studio the base rumbled and the thump of her feet on the floor were the only recognisable sounds, he opened the door slightly to see someone's back facing him with a black sports bra and grey low hung baggy tracksuit bottoms that pull in at the calf. Her long hair was up in a high pony tail that cascaded down her back. He didn't even need to be told who it was.

The music was furiously loud and Gabriella did not hear the door open and the other person gasp as she went down into the splits. She carried on dancing watching her reflection and making mental notes on what needed to be worked on.

Damn she's good Troy thought as he watched the girl he took another step in the room allowing the door to shut properly behind him. Her face was contorted with concentration yet to him she was still the stunning Gabriella.

Her feet carried her across the room with grace but something was missing this dance was lacking edge and cunning and in many respects passion.

She carried on, shimmying and dancing sexily the ache in his groin was not giving up and a cold shower was soon in order, his phone rang but he was clueless as he watched her in front of him grab her but as a cheeky little move.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a person knowing exactly who it was she carried on putting every ounce of effort into the routine as the familiar person watched in awe, smirking she knew the best parts of the dance were yet to come up and that would really make him stare.

He watched and noticed how she had stepped up the pace, accenting and filling in the missing elements that were previously not there. He decided to have some fun with this and made himself known to her he cleared his throat and caught her eye when she turned a smirk graced his features as he watched her turn back and continue with the steps.

He noticed that at certain points she seemed to be acting like she was watching another person little did he know that this was a dance involving 5 back up dancers.

She strutted to the back of the room hand on hip and swinging her hips she picked up a chair and began the routine for the section she sat down and stretched her body backwards using her hands for support then body rolled sitting back down properly she crossed her legs and winked cheekily at Troy through the mirror.

Jumping up she rolled the chair over her legs suggestively before slamming it back down the opposite way now leaping on top of the chair she swung her leg over the back and body rolled as she tippled it over she jumped off grabbing the back of the chair she spun it over to a different area and slid on her knees to catch it again leaping over the back she landed sitting on the chair again.

Doing sassy little hand movements where other dancers would now be doing their solos hers came up.

She sang along to the words belting them out driving them into his soul

_I don't need a, I don't need a man not gonna_

What was she trying to say?

_I don't need a man to get me through coz I'm doin fine I feel brand new _

Did she not like what happened last night?

_I don't need__ a, I don't need a man not gonna_

What had made her change her mind?

_I don't need a man to __make it through coz I'm doin fine with out you _

Why had she changed her mind?

O shit, Troy's mind had gone into overdrive as any previous thoughts of asking her to go on a date with him were blasted out of his mind.

Gabriella saw Troy in the corner with a look of confusion on his face smirking she carried on his face became more relaxed as he removed his thoughts from himself and to Gabriella dancing in front of him.

His phone buzzed as a text message was sent to him momentarily he removed his eyes from Gabriella and read

_Look behind u __!! _

Turning around he saw his cousin Jake standing in front of him beaming smile.

"Hey!" Jake whispered as not to disturb Gabriella,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Troy said as his eyes returned to her.

"Coaching you lot for college training experience shit," Jake's eyes travelled over Troy and saw how engrossed in Gabi he was.

"Awesome" Troy replied never letting his eyes leave Gabi

"Who's the girl?" Jake whispered again.

"Gabi, she goes my school." Troy whispered to reply, the pair stood in awe as Gabriella span, flipped and moved her body raunchily both of them stood mouths open gawping at her finally landing on her chair posing standing up again she grabbed the chair and dragged it to the back of the room turning round when the music came to a close.

* * *

**When you look at me b****y Christina Milian**

* * *

"Bolton you know it's rude not to knock."

"Which Bolton?" Jake points at himself and then at Troy

"Sorry I don't think we've met before you are?" Gabriella asked politely holding out her hand

"Jake Bolton, Troy's older cousin I'm here to train the wildcats as part of my college course, you are?" Jake took her hand

"Gabriella Montez student at East High, currently furious with your cousin."

"Hang on why are you furious with me?" Troy asked as his face crumpled in confusion

"I wouldn't have thought you would have been here after the fun you had last night!" sarcasm laced her voice as she tried to remain cool.

"Why what happened last night?" Joe turned to Troy confused

"Nothing." Troy snarled at him

"Nothing that doesn't involve him being led by his dick and not his brain." Gabriella smiled sweetly and began to stack the chairs up neatly.

"Dude what did you do?" Joe smiled knowing this was going to lead somewhere good.

"I said nothing" Troy snarled again his eyes burning into the back of Gabriella, she was not supposed to know about this.

"Well let me fill you in, Troy and I went out last night we had a very confusing day and we both revealed a few truths, he then drove me home, next thing I hear is that he went to a party and shagged Lindsey, a blonde cheerleader who he has been with before. That the nothing that you were on about?" She turned to face Troy who had now got his mouth open and stammering.

"How…how…how?" He began unable to believe that she knew already.

"Word travels fast Bolton when you are friends with people, Taylor told me if you really want to know." She walked towards the door to leave but was pulled back in front of Jake.

"So your telling me that after hanging out with you, Troy then went to a party and shagged another girl?" Jake questioned

"Yep." Gabriella replied

"Dude that's cheap!" Jake snubbed "You should have stayed with Gabi"

Troy looked down at the floor embarrassment evident as he once again was not getting his way.

"Gabriella I must keep up my family name and I will therefore take you out for dinner tonight, I will pick you up around 6:30 okay?" Jake asked hopefully

"That would be great but you guys should really go now." She blushed.

"Why?" The two Boltons asked

"Because I have my first class." Gabriella pointed to the group of thirteen year old girls and boys stood outside the door.

Moving to one side Gabriella shouted them in.

"Can we stay?" Troy asked

"Yes of course!" Gabriella cheerily replied

"Really?" Jake cocked an eyebrow

"Yeh…if you join in."

The students all hollered

"Sure why not?" Jake replied

"Are you serious!" Troy asked turning towards Jake

"Yeh sure your in your running clothes and I can go change into a pair of shorts from my trunk, then I can give you guys a ride home."

"Cool" Gabriella quipped in "You can drop me off at home so I can pick my car up."

"Fine" Troy huffed.

"Okay Guys listen up!" Gabriella shouted addressing her students "Today I have some friends in our class say hi to Troy and Jake!"

Shouts of hi were heard from the group of gathered teenagers

"Okay start warming up Callum you can lead!"

Gabriella walked to the corner and picked out some music then returned to the mirrors where she could see all of her students working Troy and Jake both able to keep up.

"Right! Pick up the beat and follow my moves, if you can't keep up drop out, Stacey you can count us all in. Everybody ready."

"And a 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" Stacey shouted as Gabriella showed the moves then everybody followed, she looked and saw Troy and Jake were still in and all of the other pupils were as well. Stepping it up again a few of the normal pupils dropped out observing Gabriella. She looked behind again and saw that many people had dropped out but not Troy.

"New exercise!" Gabriella shouted as she walked over to one side of the wall and explained. "Everyone goes from the wall does the same as what I am about to demonstrate and I will check your technique alrighty then! Jake and Troy count! Stacey in!"

* * *

Video clip

Step-up The first dance of Nora.

* * *

**Run away by Linkin Park**

* * *

Troy stood watching her he was clearly out of his depths and whispered to Jake

"I need to finish my run." And with that he walked out of the door.

"Class Continue!" Gabriella shouted she followed Troy outside

"Hey!" she shouted he didn't turn around and carried on running

"Troy!" no reaction, running up to him she pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"What the fu…?" Troy ground to a halt to see Gabriella

"Is this the answer to all of your problems? Just run away and things can sort themselves out but news flash it doesn't"

"Shut up Gabriella you know shit all about my problems" He turned to run away again

"Are we going to talk about what happened and where we stand or are we running like normal?" Hands on her hips sweat glistening her body he wanted her but not her attitude however she was right and he fought back the only way he could, shout.

"What is there to talk about? Your going on a date with my cousin, I fucked up like normal the world makes sense!"

"Well it wouldn't be this way if you hadn't of slept with her!" Gabriella shouted becoming more and more frustrated with him.

"I'm sorry I slept with her but you didn't even talk to me about it before announcing it to my cousin!" Troy's face was turning redder and his eyes were becoming a dark midnight blue.

"You wouldn't have said anything though would you because "nothing" happened"

"She meant nothing to me you did! And I don't know why!"

"Well what am I supposed to do with that now, huh? I now have other plans."

"That's for you to decide though but not after I've done this."

Troy grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with all his might, she gasped and he took his chance to delve his tongue into her mouth tasting every nook and cranny. Her knees buckled and she grabbed his shoulders clawing at his t-shirt for sanity. Slowing the kiss down he held her hips and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs.

Pulling back for breath he carried on with his run leaving Gabriella very confused.

She walked back into the dance studio to see everyone but Jake had left.

"Hey" Jake said

"Hi ermm… just let me grab my hoodie and I will be with you." She smiled

"okay I'll bring the car round it's a blue audi okay?"

"Yeh sure fine."

Jake walked out of the room leaving a very confused and upset Gabriella. She was no longer in control, he was.

I am sincerely sorry about the delay but i have been mega mega mega mega busy

i hope you like this chapter as it is a bit of a filler but you should hopefully like what's coming up!!

lvxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. The Wrong Guy

21. The Wrong Guy

Playlist:-

_Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem_

_Do You Know What It Feels Like? By Enrique Iglesias_

* * *

Gabriella sat on the end of her bed looking at the clock she had just returned from her and Jake's date and was now in mental puzzle of what the hell she should do.

Troy likes me? I think

but he is with Lindsey? I think

Jake likes me? Not sure

I like Jake? Not Sure

I like Troy? Now that's new,

Pacing the floor she changed into her pyjamas and went into her pod and sat with her note book she wrote

_Is it you?_

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend,_

_Somebody who can be there when I need somebody there _

_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend_

_Somebody not to scared to say the way they feel about you _

That's not right? she thought confusion written all over her face as she walked out of the pod and to the music room where the large piano sat, sitting down she went over a tune in her head, committed to memory she went to sleep eager for Monday to arrive.

Monday morning Troy walked into school, he walked to his locker to find Lindsey wearing too much make-up, a skirt too obvious it was meant to show leg and a t shirt that made you want to pull out the belly button ring you could evidently see.

"Hey Stud." She slurred attempting to sound sexy.

Troy's skin crawled thanking God they used a condom

"Hey ermm… can I get to my locker?" Troy asked smoothly as he pushed her to one side.

"Sure so, how about you and me in the guys locker room during lunch?" she asked whilst drawing her finger down Troy's arm

"How about thanks but no thanks." Troy smiled at Lindsey

"Why not?" Lindsey asked

Just as Troy was about to answer Gabriella turned the corner arms linked with Jake both laughing with tears streaming down her face, at the sight Troy's stomach sank and he all of a sudden felt very ill.

"Are you okay Troysie?" Lindsey asked

"Yeh" he grunted as he pulled her into a hard kiss, "Meet me at 1:00" Troy ordered before slamming his locker shut and marching away from a startled Lindsey. Looking behind him he saw confusion spread over Gabriella's face. Smirking he turned around

"Well I'll see you late Gab." Jake called as he was dragged away by the crowd in the opposite direction.

Gabriella kept on walking and went to form, intent on ignoring the blue eyed boy she would meet there.

Meanwhile…

Kelsi had ran into school already itching to play the new song she had written, walking quickly to the music room relief spread over her as she found the door open calling her towards the grand piano. Sitting down and taking a deep breathe she felt all of her previous nerves calm and her whole body relax as the wonderful feeling of familiarity washed over her. Setting her fingers she imagined the other instruments tuning and practicing together.

She would walk on to the stage sit down at her piano drawing her fingers up and beginning to play

**

* * *

**

Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem

* * *

Singing and playing, her eyes shut as she carried herself to her sanctuary where nobody else would enter, nobody else could feel the way that she did when she sat there and played. This song was written for another person, little did she know he would be trying to find her right at that very moment.

Walking down the halls of east high were normally a very uneventful occurrence for these two boys however on this Monday morning neither knew what was about to hit them.

Ryan turned the corner and headed towards the music department he had seen Kelsi wander in there earlier and was always intrigued to what she would be doing. Whether she was writing a new piece or playing a well known tune he was always captivated by the small girl who became larger than life when sat behind a piano. He stopped and peaked through the glass panel in the door.

There she was eyes closed and mouth open singing, quietly he opened the door to hear her belting out all the words and the piano playing louder than you expected, placing his bag down he slowly walked towards her she hadn't even realised someone was there with her.

Hearing footsteps she opened her eyes slowly seeing Ryan, not startled as he had always come in and watched her play for many years, she carried on. He sat down on the piano stool next to her and read the music and lyrics in front of him. Kelsi carried on her eyes closing once again.

Jason walked towards the music room after being persuaded by his friends that he should go for it with Kelsi. He knew she would be in the music room after talking for hours on the phone last night and them running the words of her new song over and over to try and fill the gaps.

He loved to talk to her she was never confident and the conversation had been stilted at first but after a couple of minutes they had both relaxed and couldn't wait to speak again tomorrow.

He marched towards the door and peaked through there she was sat at the piano eyes closed singing her heart out.

He knew the song was written for him they had talked about this last night as they had both been into music through out their lives but, only Kelsi knew that as they had piano lessons at the same place, that was until he started basketball and they hardly spoke until Gabriella came to school.

He decided to let her finish her song before entering he slid down the door and thought about how he was going to ask her out.

Back with Ryan he sat and thought of how the song could be improved he began to join in with the chorus his voice was strong and moulded around each other.

Ryan looked at Kelsi, such a timid quiet person producing the most amazing things he had heard, he let his eyes wander over her body noting her jean clad legs working the piano pedals then her top half in a tight white top and fitted blazer emphasising her tiny waist and the slight curve of her breast. He gazed at her face seeing her porcelain skin with small her petite nose scrunching when she hit a higher note. Her hair was scraped into a high pony with a quiff at the front so her whole face was shown one piece had fallen out so he gently pulled it back.

Kelsi felt Ryan's hand scrape her hair back; she jolted her eyes open and stared at him her large doe like eyes glinting then snapping her head back to look at the music. She felt her heart beating faster and faster as his breathe could be felt on her shoulder became a raging wind.

Shuddering she played as Ryan returned his eyes to the page in front of him. He looked and wondered who the song was for. Reading the words he thought of how long he had known Kelsi, how long had they been friends.

Suddenly everything fitted, she always let him hear her music when nobody else did, she didn't flinch at his touch, they had known each other since Kinder garden.

She had wrote the song for him. He knew they had always been close and now he was seeing her for the woman that she now was. He knew there was chemistry and he wanted to take it further this was just her way of saying it. Everything was clear to him.

Kelsi saw the concentration in Ryan's face and wondered what was wrong she carried on playing until she finished and turned to Ryan.

Ryan took her cheek in his hand and gently brushed his thumb over her lips she closed her eyes as he closed the gap kissing her slowly and sensually.

Jason stood up as he heard the song had finished turning to look through the window his heart turned to stone as he saw Ryan and Kelsi kissing.

**

* * *

**

Do You Know What It Feels Like? By Enrique Iglesias

* * *

Marching down the corridor he slammed his way into form throwing himself into a seat.

Zeke and Sharpay looked over to their distressed friend

"Shall I go talk to him?" Zeke asked Sharpay

"No I will go."

"Okay babe" Zeke pecked her on the lips and she jumped off his lap and made her way over to Jason.

"Jason?"

"What Sharpay?" Jason muttered

"Are you alright?" Sharpay asked concern lacing her voice

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" Jason shouted

"Hey!" Zeke sprang into action and jumped in front of Sharpay.

"Just because you're having a shitty day does not give you the right to shout at my girlfriend." Zeke bellowed.

"Sorry Shar." Jason whispered sincerity in his eyes.

"It's okay sweetie but what's wrong?"

Jason turned his eyes towards the door as giggling was heard. Kelsi and Ryan walked through the door hands laced. Ryan leant down and kissed Kelsi on the lips before they dropped hands so they could go to their respective seats.

"Oh." Sharpay mouthed as Jason groaned putting his head back on the desk.

"Shit man that sucks." Zeke whispered

"Ya think?" Jason said whilst lifting his head.

"Hey Sis!" Ryan chirped as he walked over to the threesome

"Hey Ry." Sharpay smiled politely as Jason groaned returning his head to the desk whilst Zeke put his hand on his shoulder attempting to comfort.

"Guess what Shar?"

"What Ry?"

"I'm dating Kelsi." Ryan grinned from ear to ear.

"Really." Sharpay replied trying to sound excited

"Yeh isn't that great!" Ryan turned to Zeke and Jason seeking their approval

"Yeh great mate." Zeke smiled slightly.

"Fan - fucking – tastic." Jason muttered.

"What did he say?" Ryan asked Zeke

"I said fantastic." Jason replied throwing a sarcastic smile at Ryan.

"Oh thanks I think?" Ryan said confused turning to Sharpay he whispered "Who pissed on his cornflakes?"

"Jason's just got a headache." Sharpay snapped.

"Okay well I will leave you three in peace! God I only came over to talk." Ryan murmured as he walked away.

"Do you want us to stay?" Zeke asked Jason

"No…I want her." Jason sighed.

Fast footsteps were heard and a sob until Taylor came thrashing into the form room tears glazing over her eyes, soon Gabriella followed storming in, steam ready to pour out of her ears.

"MEN!" Gabriella shouted.

"What about them?" Troy asked as he and Chad entered the room. Gabriella turned around to see Troy stood in front of her arms loosely crossed. Dropping her hands from her hips she swayed over to him and circled him, causing everyone else to breathe in, not daring to make a sound the only noise coming from the tap of Gabriella's heels on the floor.

Troy checked her out noting the cowboy boots with her tanned legs going up and up to the short denim skirt and a long tight v neck brown knit with three quarter length sleeves that showed off a beautiful amount of cleavage.

"Troy, I'm up here." Gabriella whispered in his ear. Troy blushed slightly Gabriella whispered in his ear "See that is all you guys are good for."

"And what's that" Troy asked

"Thinking with your dicks!" She shouted and with that she went to walk away however Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him.

"I don't know what you mean?" Troy asked.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Bolton." Gabriella snarled

"No I don't so why don't you elaborate." He jeered.

"Perhaps if you hadn't have acted like a dick when we met things would be different, if Chad hadn't had pushed things with Taylor things would be different perhaps if every guy thought about other people and not about his next lay things would be different."

She spoke calmly and not getting a reaction froze Troy to the core an emotion any emotion he could deal with but blank was never his forte. He stood there paralysed trying to reply his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Exactly what I thought Bolton." Gabriella turned and walked away sitting down at her desk and cheering up Taylor.

"Good Morning Thespians!" Miss Darbus trilled as she flounced into the room.

"Morning Miss Darbus." The class called back Troy and Chad hurried to their seats.

"Right, announcements for the day. We shall be having another new pupil in our form her name is Olivia and she is cousins with Diana Lohan so please be nice."

The door opened and Olivia came hobbling in on a pair of crutches Gabriella stood up and walked towards her helping her to the nearest seat, Diana came in behind her quickly hugging Gabriella sitting down as well.

"Cheerleading tryouts are to be held this lunchtime in the gym. The notice has been up for over two weeks so any last names need to sign up. That's all for today…of you go."

Anton turned to Diana "Babe I have to go to the lockers so I will see you in English okay?"

"Sure." Diana quickly kissed Anton on the lips as he ran out of the room. Troy and Chad joined Jason as the three began their walk to their next class.

Taylor stood up silently and pushed her way through the crowd of people to her first lesson

Everyone filed out leaving Olivia, Diana and Gabriella in the room helping Olivia out of her seat the three fell into a comfortable conversation. Turning the corner Troy came into view.

"I'm going to chem. I'll speak to you two later." And with that she ran down the hall.

"Gabriella!" Diana shouted after her.

"Hi girls." Troy smiled.

"Hi Troy." The pair replied

"I just wanted to apologise to you Olivia."

"Why?" Olivia asked

"Well the first time we met I was not very talkative and kept away from you, and I'm sorry but I was in a car crash and seeing you like that brought back some very painful memories."

"Really Troy it doesn't matter." Olivia smiled

" Well I had better go and face another bollocking from Gabriella."

"What have you done now?" Diana asked with a sigh.

"I don't honestly know and I don't think she knows either." Troy sighed. "I just want things to go back to something normal where we don't fight all the time."

"The thing is though Troy you hurt her, really hurt her and she can't let that go yet."

"I know but if there was someway that she could put everything behind her then…"

"And you really think that is going to happen in a space of three days?" Diana asked

"Well…no" Troy said defeated

"Good just think of a way for you guys to be around each other without ripping each other to pieces." Diana smiled

"I meant to ask you girlies anyway, how about a film night at mine tomorrow? The guys and I were talking about it earlier and we haven't had one for ages, you in?"

Looking at each other smiling the two girls replied "Yeh sure!"


	22. Toxic Cheeleader

22. Toxic Cheerleader

Playlist

World Hold On by Bob Sinclair

Toxic By Britney Spears

**

* * *

**

World Hold On by Bob Sinclair

* * *

The next day was no better and lunchtime Gabriella had had enough.

Taylor was moping and sobbing and Chad was doing the same, Jason was casting longing looks at Kelsi who was staring lovingly into Ryan's eyes. Zeke was feeding Sharpay cookies whilst Anton and Diana whispered sweet nothings to each other. Troy was gone somewhere with Lindsey, not that she wanted to see him after this mornings show down, she could go and find Jake but not really sure on how she feels about him she walked down the corridor.

"Hey Gabriella!" a voice called out turning round Gabriella saw Lauren the head cheerleader running to her, blonde hair flowing and grabbing Gabriella she came to a stand.

"Erm, hey Lauren."

"No time for intro's Gabs you are due in the Gym NOW!" Lauren shouted as she towed Gabriella to the gym.

"Lauren! Stop."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any other clothes with me!"

Lauren looked over at Gabriella's clothes and an evil smirk drew on her face.

"Lauren what are you thinking?" Gabriella's face was spread with confusion and worry

"Don't worry about you clothes Gabs I know exactly what to do." And with that Lauren carried on running taking Gabriella to the Girls locker room.

"Put these on." Lauren threw a bag at Gabriella and ran out into the gym where music could be heard.

Gabriella walked into the gym to see a group of girls all in sweats and then another group all in cheerleading uniform all warming up and stretching.

Looking down at her attire Gabriella felt very out of place.

"Gabs you look great!" Laruen shouted as she ran over throwing her arms round her.

"Thanks Lauren but as I'm not in the squad I feel stupid wearing the uniform." Gabriella blushed.

"Well then you'll have to make the squad won't you?" Lauren grinned.

"Yeh." Gabriella whispered

"Come on then lets go!" Lauren bounded over to the rest of the team leaving Gabriella in the hands of the other girls trying out.

"Right Everyone!" Lauren shouted.

They all turned around.

"Welcome to Cheerleading tryouts! I'm Lauren Head cheerleader and it is my pleasure to check out the talent. So everyone stretch and warm up then in around ten minutes we shall begin."

Everyone warmed up and half way through her leg stretching Gabriella heard hollering and wolf whistling.

"Finally you guys showed up!" Lauren shouted as chattering began.

Gabriella ignored everything and finished her stretching, looking up she saw a group of lads staring wide eyed at her.

"What the?" She asked

"Guys shut your mouths and concentrate on the job at hand." Lauren ordered

Mutterings were heard before the team sat down. Pulling Lauren to one side Gabriella spoke.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"They are here to choose their cheerleaders." Lauren replied as if nothing had happened

"Their cheerleaders?" Gabriella asked

"Yeh, the sports teams have first priority on who they want to be the cheerleaders as we do our main cheer at their games."

"Oh" Gabriella breathed out

"Is there a problem with that?" Lauren asked

"No, no, no not at all." Gabriella smiled little did she know that a certain captain was watching her every move. He loved the way the outfit showed off her body and was looking forward to watching her dance again. It was the only time he ever saw her raw, no boundaries, and no arguments, nothing just her.

"Alright then girls!" Lauren shouted. The group walked over to Lauren awaiting instruction.

"First of all we have members of the sports teams here and for your first task you are all to do the wildcat cheer, I will take you all through the moves and then you guys can perform it for us individually then we shall immediately remove all but 6 of you, right then ladies lets go!"

"And 5,6,7,8 and."

Gabriella noted the steps and ran over them briefly wondering how she could add her own flare to the basic steps.

Some of the other girls however found the moves hard as each one auditioned individually

_wildcats sing along_

_yeah u really got it goin on,_

_wildcats in the house everybody say it now,_

_wildcats everywhere wave your hands up in the air_

_thats the way we do it lets get to_

_it time to show the world.  
wildcats everywhere _

_wave your hands up in the air_

_thats the way we do it_

_lets get to it,_

_come on everyone!_

Gabriella stepped up.

"Okay before I do this I need you guys to do something for me." Gabriella asked nervously

"Sure!" Lauren answered before anyone else could reply

"Okay I don't really know the song but I can do the moves so I need you guys to sing it for me!" Gabriella grinned

"Sure can do!" Lauren replied

"What?" Chad spluttered out.

"We can all do that Gabs. Right everyone?" Lauren looked pointedly at the basketball team. Grumbles of yes were heard.

"Okay then and 5,6,7,8."

The whole of the gym began singing as Gabriella did the dance adding little shimmies and shakes giving more punch, edge and definition to each of the steps.

Troy smiled broadly as the whole basket ball team smiled and looked lustfully at Gabriella, his Gabriella, _wait no what? _

"Yeh that Gabriella is fine I'm gonna tap that fine ass just watch." Troy's blood turned cold at the thought of another guy touching Gabriella, kissing her, holding her tasting her skin and her giving herself willingly.

Turning round Troy came face to face with Brad Andrews the captain of the football team.

"You want to repeat that Andrews?" Troy asked jaw clenched tightly

"I think you heard Bolton." Brad replied before Lindsey stood up and spoke again.

"Right thank you ladies can you now return to the locker rooms and we shall discus your future in the team." Lauren announced as the girls left the gym to the locker room, turning to the sports team and cheerleading squad she continued

"Okay then guys, each sports team has a list of names, choose 6 that you want and we shall see how we all compare."

* * *

With the girls from the squad:

"Okay guys lets look at the list we have got."

* * *

With the basketball team:

Zeke began "The ones we thought could actually dance are:

Lisa Greg

Natalie Stubbs

Tania Demonte

Bridget Kent

Mimi Bridges

Rosanne Lund

Gabriella Montez

Sophie Macten

Paula Felix

Alexa Walsh

Charlotte Yates

So let's go from there and pick our 6."

* * *

With the football team:

"She's fit, she's hot, she's easy, she's fit, she's got huge tits and she's an amazing shag. Sorted!"

Lauren walked over "are we all finished?"

"Yeh sure" Troy smiled as he handed the basketball teams list to Lauren.

The girls filed in from the locker room into the gym.

Standing up Lauren held the clip board in front of her.

"Well congratulations everyone but now is the time that nobody likes so the girls we are keeping are."

Troy took the clip board and read out

"Lisa Greg, Mimi Bridges, Bridget Kent, Alexa Walsh, Rosanne Lund…

Pausing Troy smiled and watched all the other girls begin to leave till he turned to look at Gabriella smirking.

"and last but not least Gabriella Montez. The rest of you may leave."

"Thank you Troy." Lauren said sarcastically as she pushed him away and grabbed the clip board rolling her eyes as he winked at Gabriella.

"Ayight ladies hold up. We got two teams Lisa, Alexa and Rosa in team 1 and Mimi, Bridge and Gabi in team got till the end of this week and on Friday you have to come back with your dance to whatever song you want got it."

"Yeh!" the girls shouted just as the bell went to signal the end of lunch. Gabriella stayed behind for a while chatting to the squad Troy's eyes never left her

"Hey dude you coming?" Zeke asked nudging his arm

"Nah I will just stay behind for a few minutes."

"'kay." Zeke put his hand on his shoulder smirking to himself as he saw exactly what had caught Troy's attention so eagerly

**

* * *

**

Toxic By Britney Spears

* * *

Gabriella waved everyone goodbye and started the choreography for her team as she had free period.

Troy watched her body move whilst humming a tune to herself, the cheerleading outfit hugged her curves and showed an expanse of long tanned leg.

Unable to stay away he tip toed down the bleachers towards her moving figure. Gabriella stepped back to feel something hard behind her. Turning round slowly she came face to face with Troy his blue eyes twinkling.

"B..b..b.." She began Troy just raised his finger to her lips.

"Don't. Please just don't say anything let me talk." Gabriella went to open her mouth

"No." Troy said. She nodded her head for him to continue.

"Look I'm really sorry about sleeping with Lindsey it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I don't have an excuse I just did it okay."

He moved his finger leaving Gabriella stunned. An awkward silence filled the room. She looked down taken back by his honesty.

"Gabriella." Troy moved his fingers under her chin lifting it so she would look into his eyes.

"Troy I don't now what to say."

"Then don't say anything just act."

She leaned her head forwards so their foreheads were touching, his breath tickled her face and his lips loomed next to her own.

"I'm scared to take the next step." She whispered

"Then let me take it with you." Moving together their lips brushed in the most expressive kiss either had experienced.

Pulling away slightly the sound of their breathing was as if they had run a marathon. Their heart syncing and pounding against their chests Troy lifted his hands and cupped the side of Gabriella's face running his thumb across her cheek. Her hands moved to his waist clenching at the fabric of his t-shirt for balance. Pulling away her cheeks flushed red as she spoke.

"Shit this shouldn't have happened." Her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth she ran to the door with Troy hot on her heals.

He slammed his hand on the handle and she stared at him mouth agape

"Don't even think about doing this to me again Gabriella it is not fucking fair to tease me." Troy growled

"ME tease YOU!" Gabriella exclaimed fire filling her veins

"Troy I think you're the one who slept with another girl after leading me on!"

"And I have just apologized!"

"Well sorry won't make everything magically back to normal Troy!" Gabriella was on full steam by now.

"Well what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Deal with it Troy, accept that we will be friends maybe something else in the future but for now lets call it quits." She looked away from his eyes

He leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear and he whispered huskily.

"Well just remember nobody compares to me, any guy who goes after you from this school knows that you're mine and if they try to take you they know the shit that they are in."

She brought her hand up and slapped him across the face Troy turned his head and smiled.

"I like it when you get all hot and bothered just for me."

Before she could control herself Gabriella went for him her mouth battling with his as he lifted her up her back firm against the door as her legs squeezed his waist grunting he nipped at her neck finding her sensitive spot allowing her to speak out whilst gasping in pure and utter pleasure.

"Don't talk Troy, don't ruin this moment." Troy moaned his response and removed his mouth from his neck duties and began kissing her again.

She slowly rubbed her most feminine area against his crotch hearing him hiss in response and a bulge forming quickly in his jeans.

Smirking to herself Gabriella dropped her legs and before he knew it she had made a dash shouting behind her

"Now look who's all hot and bothered?"


	23. Fighting Moonlight

23. Fighting Moonlight

Playlist

Mr Brightside by The Killers

Can't fight the Moonlight by Leann Rimes

* * *

**Mr Brightside by The Killers**

* * *

Movie Night arrived before anyone could protest they found themselves sat in Troy's spacious living room all sneaking glances to the people they didn't want to see.

Chad at Taylor, Taylor at Chad, Jason at Kelsi, Kelsi at Jason, Anton and Dianna being more than happy together, Ryan oblivious to anything that was going on around him and Sharpay and Zeke trying to decide what was going on.

All night Lindsey had been forcing herself on to Troy. Her hands had been so dangerously close to his crotch that even Jason pulled himself out of his love struck world and commented on it.

Feeling eyes on him Troy turned to see Gabriella cuddled next to his cousin on another sofa intently watching the film. Jealousy ran through his body as his attention was turned to the plastic blond bimbo sat next to him currently travelling her hands dangerously close to his manhood.

"Lindsey Stop it now." Troy muttered through his teeth.

"But why baby?" Lindsey asked whilst putting on a pout, sickening Troy to his stomach.

Gabriella stood up sighing angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked

"Thirsty." She snapped at him

"Kay! Only asking." Jake said whilst putting his hands up to surrender.

"Gabs is probably PMSing that's all Jake." Sharpay reassured him.

"Ewww!" Zeke chipped in

"Like that's the least of my thoughts at the moment." Gabriella murmured

"What was that Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"I said that is what is probably wrong." Gabriella smiled.

Troy saw straight through her and her phony little smile and began milling over her problem, so much that he didn't hear his name being shouted.

"Troy, Troy! Troy!! Hey Dick head!" Gabriella shouted

"Hmm yeah what?" Troy replied whilst coming out of his trance

"So you respond to that…note to self." Gabriella fake wrote on her hand as the gang smirked

"What do you want?" Troy asked flaring his nostrils

"I said where is the kitchen?" Gabriella asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah the erm… kitchen." Troy answered whilst still trying to gather his head.

"Were you thinking about me Troysie?" Lindsey cooed

"Erm I'll just show you where the kitchen is. I need some air." Troy added bluntly whilst standing up.

Lindsey crossed her arms and pouted in a huff whilst everyone else snickered and tried to contain their laughter as Troy walked out of the room with Gabriella in tow.

Reaching the kitchen Gabriella shut the door behind her and burst out laughing Troy turned around to see Gabriella with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Troy said slightly angry.

"No, no…no, no." Gabriella breathed as she calmed down "I find it freakin hilarious."

"Hmm…" Troy sighed as he opened the back door and stepped outside.

Gabriella got a glass of water and followed him

Troy was stood in the middle of the basket ball court repeating the same activity over and over again.

1, 2, 3 bounces and shoot repeating over and over again not once missing a basket.

Gabriella smiled and watched how his entire body was crafted, designed and built for the purpose of getting a large round ball through a metal hoop.

His hands a perfect size to grip the ball, his arms forceful to propel the ball through the air, his legs standing apart strong and steady never loosing balance and his bright eyes shining and never dropping focus.

"You know it's rude to stare." His voice came out clear and strong with not a hint of emotion let out, his eyes never leaving the hoop.

"Well you make it hard not to." Gabriella said.

"Really am I that irresistible." Troy smirked as he threw the ball hearing the soft swish in its wake.

"No, you're the only other person out here." Gabriella smirked as Troy's face dropped and turned into a frown.

She picked up the ball and bounced it, aiming and shooting watching it slowly curl into the net from the rim.

"Hey not bad." Troy commented

"Well it's not exactly hard is it?" Gabriella stated as the ball rolled towards her feet she bent and slowly picked it up. As she stood her back hit something hard.

"Not that hard eh?" Troy purred in her ear.

"N…n…no" Gabriella stammered

"Okay then lets see you do it again." Troy whispered

Not saying anything Gabriella took the ball and aimed.

"Good your aim is alright just let your right hand come further back towards you around the ball." He gently instructed.

Doing as he said she moved her hand slightly round the ball.

"Okay now move your feet further apart." He held her hips in a feathery light touch to stable her as she moved

"Like that?" she questioned

"Yeah" He breathed out.

She looked in front at the basket and lined the ball up again.

"Relax, the more you relax the easier it will feel."

Taking a step away from her he watched her send the ball flying through the air and getting nothing but net.

"I did it!" She squealed

She ran up to him and jumped in his arms. He caught her and spun them both around the pair of them laughing.

Taylor stood at the kitchen window and watched her friends blissfully unaware of her attentive gaze

"Hey Tay tay what's up?" Sharpay asked as she walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing a large tub of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia.

"When will they realise?" Taylor sighed her arms crossed

"Wooo wewawise wot?" Sharpay asked as she walked by her friend her mouth full of ice cream passing a spoon of ice cream to Taylor.

"Woy amd Wabwiwella?" Taylor replied as she put a spoon of the frozen sweetness in her mouth.

"I don't know." Sharpay replied as she swallowed taking another spoon and putting it in her mouth.

"I mean what is holding them back?" Sharpay asked whilst Taylor took the spoon off her and getting herself some more ice cream.

"Well, they are both too stubborn to admit that they like each other, Troy is too much of a player for Gabriella and she would never admit that she liked him because he has already kinda cheated on him so…" Taylor trailed off at the end.

"Hmm." Sharpay replied "Anyway what's the deal with you and Chad?"

"Sharpay I really don't want to talk about it."

"Taylor we all know something has happened and Chad is going crazy you look like your about to climb the nearest wall." Sharpay turned to look at her friend. "Come on Tay, you and I know that this isn't good."

"Hey girlies are you coming to watch coyote ugly?" Ryan asked as he popped his head around the door.

"Sure" Taylor replied "Had we not better get Troy and Gabriella?" Taylor asked

"Nah they need this time alone I think." Sharpay answered. "And don't think your getting out of this convo Miss McKessie." Sharpay said as she brandished her spoon like a sword and stomping out of the room.

"We'll see about that." Taylor muttered

* * *

**Can't fight the Moonlight by Leann Rimes **

* * *

Gabriella and Troy stopped spinning as Troy held her smiling gazing into each others eyes. Slowly Troy shut his eyes and sighed

"You know I never meant to hurt you." Troy said sincerely.

"Troy let's not go into this now." Gabriella smiled

"No Gabriella you don't understand."

"What don't I understand Troy?" Gabriella took his chin in her thumb and finger and moved his head so he was looking straight into her eyes.

"You have changed everything." His eyes burnt a brilliant blue as sincerity burnt through them.

"Troy I'm not following you here."

"I don't want to be with Lindsey at all."

"Troy stop it please."

"Gabriella just please hear me out." Gabriella stayed silent and closed her eyes gently nodding her head.

"Gabriella you don't realise what you've done you scare me, intimidate me, challenge me, anger me before I could fuck and run but now I don't want to I want to be with you, I don't want some pretty dumb ass, I want a girl that will make me want to fight for her."

"Troy I'm with Jake and I won't do this to him plus he's your cousin!"

"Which is why I am going to try and do good by someone even if it is Lindsey, you will soon realise like I have Gabriella that this is what you want, not Jake but us. You and me."

Gabriella sighed angrily and pulled back.

"I hope that soon Troy you will realise what actually is going on between us."

Gabriella said and she began to walk back to the house.

"What is going on between us then Gabriella?" Troy called out. Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"Troy can't you see it? Are you so oblivious to anything that's going on around you?"

"Well apparently so." He walked forward so they were face to face.

"Everyone can see this but you! and I don't know whether or not I should walk off right now and leave you to fuck your brains out."

"Well why do that when I am stood here trying to understand what the hell is going on and you trying to walk away." Troy exclaimed in exasperation his arms spread open.

Gabriella put her hands on his chest and looked at the floor "Troy I want you, but not the you everyone knows I want the real you the one that talks to me and not just turns away from me, the one that's sweet and kind who helped me when I collapsed, the one who will sit up till sunrise talking, the one that I am falling for."

"Kiss me." Troy whispered.

"What?" Gabriella's head shot up

"Kiss me and not because I asked but because you want and need to just like I do."

Lifting her head Gabriella looked deep into his eyes they shone a dark blue full of passion like she had never seen before. Slowly she moved her hands to the back of his neck and slowly drew a line from the base to his hairline sending shivers down his body.

"You don't need me to kiss you to confirm that?" Gabriella purred

"No but my needs and my wants are the same thing." Troy said huskily as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Sometimes our wants and needs are denied though Troy, we can't all be selfish." Gabriella resisted.

"But being selfish is the only way to survive, it's everyone for themselves, fighting for what they want and need."

"Being selfish hurts people."

"Gabriella don't do this to me. Please." Troy pleaded.

"Troy if I don't do it to you I do it to Jake I'm sorry but I can't and won't." Gabriella sighed.

Gabriella tried to pull away but Troy held her close to him still, his eyes piercing her skin.

"So is that it!" Troy said his words biting at her.

"Is what it?" Gabriella questioned.

"You, you always dangle the bait and then just when I think we have made some progress and we are both on the same page you pull back leaving me hanging and asking for more."

"You know the reason why I pull back!" Gabriella exclaimed

"Why? Because I am beyond confused." Troy shot back.

"Because if I don't then I end up around about here."

"Around about…"

Troy was cut off as Gabriella's lips covered his own in a harsh and passionate kiss. Regaining his composure Troy began to respond and caressed her lips with his own her hand's came to the bottom of his shirt and she shimmied them underneath her cold hands against his warm skin causing him to hiss. She pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly

"We can't keep doing this Troy."

"I know Brie."

"And so this is where we shall end." Gabriella said

"W…what?" Troy asked

"Troy kiss me and then this is it, we go back to the other room and nothing else will happen between us. Finished."

"Brie…I…just…"

"Just kiss me." Gabriella whispered

Troy took her hands and laced them with his own. His eyes shut and his lips tenderly touched hers slowly massaging them her hands travelled to the back of his neck his own wandering to her hips as he gently bit her lip causing her to gasp taking his advantage he allowed his tongue to slide in through her parted lips.

Gabriella's toes curled and butterflies ran through out her stomach

"Do you know the things you do to me?" Troy whispered as he began to pepper her neck with gentle little kisses

"If it's anything like the things you do to me then we are in trouble." Gabriella whispered breathlessly as Troy sucked on her neck.

"You can tell for yourself." He muttered into her neck as he pulled her forwards so their hips ground together.

Gabriella moaned at the feeling of the obvious bulge in his jeans. She moved her hands from around his neck and raked her nails down his back till they reached the top of his jeans. Whilst her hands wandered so did Troy's as he lifted her shirt to stroke her scar flames slowly building up in the bottom of her stomach. Troy pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"Listen Ella, I want you and only you but I need to change my life before you can get the real me and I am gonna begin to change who I have become if that means I can get you."

Gabriella nodded

"There are things you need to know but not just yet, I don't wanna scare you away so I'm just gonna stop things now and promise to you that you will see a change in me I promise but there are some other things that I need to take care of before I can fully take care of you."

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears there he was the Troy she fell for telling her he was trying for her.

"Just don't lose faith in me yet I have to do this in my own time."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips before shoving his hands in his pockets and trudging back to the house leaving her outside on her own thinking of what will eventually happen.

* * *

Don't ask when the next one will be I wrote this originally as a part of physics but thought I know!

I will up date Someday We'll Know


End file.
